The Scent Of Love
by CrapXhead
Summary: Being a Vampire isn't easy in a world where no one can know, especially not if one of those unknowing people happened to be the one you fell in love with! This is a story about how Len and Kaito found love for each other and their following life.
1. Match At First Sight

''D-dad!''

The blue haired male looked up from his phone as he heard his daughter calling out to him, the girl sounding quite distressed. The green haired girl came running in as she wasn't looking too good, her whole body was trembling as her eyes were red, her fangs out as she almost dropped to the floor. Kaito's eyes shot open as he walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from falling down.

''Dad what the hell is happening to me?'' The green haired girl asked with fear in her eyes. ''I've fed myself yesterday, this shouldn't be happening!''

''How was school?'' Kaito smirked as he already understood.

''W-what do you mean?! I don't care how school was, I'm asking what the hell is happening!'' The girl clearly wasn't having any of it.

''Don't worry, we'll fix this.'' Kaito said with a gentle smile as he pulled his daughter over to the couch, putting her down. He walked over to the fridge as he pulled out a small plastic bag filled with a dark red liquid, giving it to his daughter. The green haired girl immediately grabbed ahold of it as she pushed her fangs into the plastic, almost drinking the entire thing within a few seconds.

''Better?'' The older male smiled at his daughter, the girl nodding. ''Good. Now I'll get your dad, he can explain this better than I can.''

''W-what?'' The girl muttered as Kaito chuckled.

''You'll see.'' He simply said while smirking as he walked off. He walked up the stairs as he entered the study, the blonde sitting down typing franticly on his laptop. The blue haired male very silently walked up to the blonde to make sure he to make little noise even though he knew that if Len was this focused on his work he wouldn't hear anything anyway.

''Boo!'' He shouted as soon as he was close to the blonde, Kaito's hands grabbing his waist.

''Ah!'' Len yelped as he almost jumped out of his chair, looking over his shoulder with an irritated expression. ''I told you not to do that you jerk!''

''I couldn't resist.'' The blue haired male said as he kissed the blonde's cheek. ''But there is something I need your help with.''

''What?'' Len wondered as he pulled off his reading glasses.

''It's Gumi,'' He smirked, the blonde's eyes now getting a little bigger as he could already tell by the tone Kaito was speaking with what it was about. ''I think she matched.''

''Oh whoa… Well that's early, she's only seventeen.'' Len said while looking down.

''As long as she doesn't repeat your family history of getting a lovely surprise while she's only a few months into her relationship it's okay, right?'' Kaito chuckled as the blonde pouted at him, slapping his arm lightly.

''Shut up, I still think that's _your_ fault that happened so early.'' The blonde now also lightly smiled.

''It's both our 'fault' but I wouldn't have want it any other way.'' Kaito smiled as he grabbed the blonde's cheeks, squeezing them gently while kissing his nose. ''It does make me feel old though, damn… I'm already forty-one, practically a grandpa!''

''Hey, we just said that's _not_ going to happen… Yet.'' Len warned the blue haired male with a smirk. ''Now let's go tell Gumi the good news.''

* * *

''Come on Miki, what's wrong?'' Miku pulled at the leash that was attached to the small dog's collar, the animal standing frozen at her spot as she was looking in the direction of another dog, this one being much bigger and running right towards them.

''Oh no…'' Miku sighed as she already knew what time it was, the bigger dog being a dark brown husky as the turquoise haired female already knew her small corgi was no match for him. The dog ran towards the small corgi as they enthusiastically started sniffing each other, the female just groaning at this as she just wanted to go home already. It was winter as the temperature had dropped drastically, it being now only thirty degrees as the clothing she was wearing were quite thin, she was freezing.

''Jiro! Stop that!''

Miku looked up as she heard someone shouting, probably the owner of the dog as she could see a young man running towards her. He had short dark blue hair and was wearing a track suit while carrying a leash in his hand. ' _Yup, that's him._ ' The woman thought.

''Oh hey, I'm so sorry!'' The young man apologized as he was finally in reach of the turquoise haired female, Miku surprised he wasn't even panting as he had been running for a good forty yards for sure.

''It's okay, your Jiro seems nice.'' She said with a smile. The man put his dog back on its leash as he attached the leash to his pants.

''Thanks.'' He said as Miku noticed he had quite a gentle smile, his features also looking very defined yet soft. He looked quite handsome as his shoulders were also pretty broad, maybe he worked out?

''My name is Kaito, I just moved in close to here.'' He said with a smile as he put his hand out for the female, Miku surprised by this as she shook his hand.

''Miku, I live down the street at number fourteen.'' She smiled. ''Don't tell me you're my new neighbor? The house next to us has been empty for a while now.''

''Yup that's me!'' The blue haired male said with a smile. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Do you live there alone or do you have a girlfriend?'' Miku asked as she could see the man's face change from a genuine smile to a fake one.

''I just broke it off with her, I wanted a fresh start so I moved here.'' He said as he petted the head of his dog. ''I live there together with Jiro, for now.''

''That's good to hear.'' Miku smiled. ''If there is anything you can always come to us, don't hold back. This community is very close, everyone helps each other out.''

''Thank you.'' The man said as he looked back up at the female. ''Do you have a family? Or also alone?''

''I live together with my wife and kids.'' She smiled as Kaito's face changed to a more confused one for a second, quickly understanding as he nodded.

''Oh I see. How old are your kids?'' He wondered.

''Nineteen, they're a twin.'' Miku said. ''And what age is this handsome young man if I may ask so?''

Kaito chuckled at this for a moment. ''I'm twenty-four.'' He answered as the female nodded.

''I'm forty-two but don't you even try treating me like an old lady.'' Miku said with a smirk, the blue haired male chuckling again as he shook his head.

''I wouldn't dare!''

* * *

''Ugh why does Kasane Sensei always give us so much homework?!'' Rin shouted in annoyance as she scanned through the textbook while walking home, the boy not really paying attention to her as he just wanted to get home, it was so cold he could see his breath.

''Whatever, it's just this one semester we have with her and then you'll be done. Stop whining about it already.'' He muttered as he pulled up his scarf to his face, feeling like his nose was about to freeze off.

''I know but we're in college! Why do we need to get history lessons when our major is drama and theater arts?!'' she shouted again as the boy just had enough, not saying anything anymore as he just continued walking. With each step they got closer to their house he could feel his body starting to burn a little bit more, his heart beating a little faster as he could feel his throat and mouth itching… Why was this happening now?

''Len?'' The boy tensed up as he hadn't been listening to his sister at all, distracted by this feeling as he noticed this was much more intense than is usually was. How? Yesterday he fed himself to last for at least three days.

''W-what?'' He stuttered as his sister was looking at him with a more suspicious expression, the girl already knowing what was up.

''Didn't you drink yesterday?'' She wondered as the boy just nodded.

''I-I did…'' He answered honestly as he also had no idea why this was happening.

''Then what the fuck is up with you?'' She asked in disbelieve as she pulled up her phone to the boy as a mirror, Len gasping as he could see his eyes turning from its blue color to a dark red quickly, it flashing and switching by with a rapid pace as the boy had never seen himself like this, why was his body acting this way? As he gasped he could also see his fangs were also out, this scaring him the most as he hadn't even felt them growing.

''Ah! W-why the hell is this happening now?!'' Len shouted as his sister immediately slapped his arm, the boy tensing up at this as she looked at him with a warning expression.

''You want the whole neighborhood finding out or something? You're like a walking freak show right now, let's just stay calm and get home, I'm sure mom will know what to do.'' Rin hissed with a soft voice to make sure no one heard, the boy sighing as he nodded, this probably being the best option.

With their house already in view he could feel his body starting to tremble and shake even more, his urge to just grab a random person and bite them getting bigger as his breathing got heavy. He grabbed his sister's arm as he kept his mouth open but his scarf in front of it, he couldn't even close his mouth right now as he would bite himself in the gum. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse he could feel his head starting tospin, his vision getting blurry as he felt like he was about to pass out. What was happening to him?

''Mom!'' Rin shouted as she pulled her brother inside the house, slamming the door shut as Luka came running down the hall, having heard her daughter's scream as she could tell by it something wasn't right.

Len fell to the floor as soon as he stepped inside, his arms catching him but still shaking. He was breathing quickly as he felt like he was about to hyperventilate, his blurry vision making his head hurt as everything about his body felt like he had 50 pounds of extra weight on it.

''M… Mom…'' He muttered as he started back at the pink haired female, Luka picking the boy up and placing him on the couch. She grabbed a packet of blood out of the fridge as she quickly walked back to the boy.

''Here.'' He said as the blonde just sighed, grabbing one as his sharp fangs easily pierced through the thin plastic. He quickly sucked out all of the red liquid as he'd never thought feeding himself could feel this relieving, letting out a big sigh once he was done. He could feel his vision returning to normal as his breathing also regulated, his body starting to calm down even though he could still feel something in the back of his mind wondering, some kind of feeling of dissatisfaction…

''Feel better?'' Luka asked with a warm smile as the boy nodded, smiling weakly at her as the female petted the boy on the head before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. ''Good, don't scare us like that again.''

''I won't, sorry… I thought that yesterday would be enough though.'' He muttered as he got off the couch, walking over to the kitchen to throw the now empty plastic bag away.

''Well you don't feed very often so if may be your body telling to you drink a little more.'' The pink haired female just said as the boy scoffed at her.

''I… I drank enough.'' He muttered as he grabbed himself a normal drink before walking off. He walked up the stairs to his room as he did feel a little weird, some odd feeling of his body not having gotten what it needed lingered in his mind as he couldn't ignore it. He had no idea what this was though, he didn't know what to do with it. He just hoped that if he could distract himself this feeling would fade, grabbing the papers out of his bag as he started with his homework.

* * *

Kaito grabbed his ringing phone from the couch as he was still unpacking all of his boxes, now standing in the living room as this house was much bigger than the one he used to share with his girlfriend, now also having less stuff as this made the space even more empty and lonely…

''Hello?'' The older male answered without checking who it was, his mind still all over the place as he was thinking of where to put all of his items.

''Hey…'' The woman on the other side sounded a little sorrowful and also quiet, Kaito feeling his eyes shutting closed while he let out a slight annoyed sigh.

''I told you to stop calling me already, it's not making things any easier this way.'' The blue haired male said as he could hear the female on the other side letting out a whine.

''You're such an asshole!'' She shouted. ''I can't even talk to you?! How am I supposed to get back to my normal life with us just ignoring each other?!''

''We're not ignoring each other, I just really want some peace and quiet. You do realize that it's difficult for me too right? Especially with you acting this way… I don't want to be mean to you but you have to give me some space too.'' Kaito said with a more strict voice as he knew the female was never going to understand it anyway, this being the whole reason they broke up. She was too controlling and easily agitated, this driving Kaito absolutely insane as after five years he couldn't take it anymore.

''And I'm not giving you peace and quiet?! I've been trying not to call you this whole week! I really tried but I just can't stand not to hear your voice when I come home! Please just forget about all of this and-'' The female started rambling on again as Kaito let out a harsh sigh, his mind really not being able to care for her feelings right now.

'' _Meiko_ ,'' He said with a loud voice, the female stopping immediately as she was clearly in shock by the male suddenly calling out her name. ''We're over, leave me alone.''

The blue haired male could hear her rambling on again as he just quickly ended the call, throwing his phone back on the couch as he put it on silent before doing so, really not wanting to hear that irritating voice again. He had moved here for a reason, to not be in touch with that erratic psychotic woman any longer.

* * *

''Len? Dinner is ready!'' Miku shouted up the stairs as the boy still hadn't come down yet, it already being evening now as he was usually down long before the food was ready.

''I… I-m c-coming!'' The boy stuttered from his room as the turquoise haired female immediately noticed something was up, frowning at this.

''Are you alright?'' She asked as she could hear the boy moving, getting up from his chair as he walked over to the stairs. Miku let out a gasp as her eyes widened, the blonde looking like he was about to pass out. His eyes were once again flashing red and blue as his mouth was open because of his fangs, his face looking sweaty while his chest was raising up and down with a fast pace, his breathing heavy.

''W-why is this happening… A-again?'' He muttered as he very slowly walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing for his dear life as he felt like one wrong move and he would fall down and pass out.

''I might have an idea…'' Miku smiled weakly as she grabbed the boy, Len holding onto his mother's shoulder as they slowly walked into the living room.

''Are you kidding me?'' Luka said in shock as she could see her wife and son walking into the room, the boy looking just like he'd done earlier that day as she was now sure he'd drank enough for at least two days. The boy sat down on one of the chairs at the dinner table as he was still breathing heavily, his body feeling like it was going to fall apart if he didn't get some blood soon.

''When did this start?'' Luka asked as the boy looked up at her, shaking his head as his breathing was too irregular to answer.

''I think this afternoon was the first time…'' Rin muttered, the girl sitting next to the boy as she felt pretty bad for him.

''Oh my god…'' Miku said with a sudden big smile, looking at her wife with big eyes as Luka let out a small chuckle.

''You don't think that it's that new neighbor?'' The pink haired female wondered as her face was also showing a big smile.

''W-what? What are you guys talking a-about?'' Len muttered as he put his head down on the table, wondering what they were so happy about as he couldn't think straight right now.

''You dumbass, they're talking about that you've matched!'' Rin shouted with a big grin, slapping the boy's back out of joy as Len let out a painful groan at this.

''M-matched?'' He muttered as he let out a relieved sigh as he finally understood. Vampires would only have partner for life unlike most humans, this relationship being the strongest and most pure. The only way to find out who your match was just to wait and have that special person give you that feeling of thirst, hunger and even more. Your body would not stop to crave the blood of that person, and once you did get to feed off them the feeling of euphoria would be overwhelming. Or at least, that's what Luka told him, the pink haired female being the vampire of the two as Miku was her match.

''That's so cute, you've already matched at this age.'' Miku smiled as the boy let out a chocked chuckle, his body still feeling horrible but as least he knew what the cause was now.

''Alright so tell me, who is it? Is she cute?'' The blonde wondered as the turquoise haired female let out a small scoff.

'' _He's_ very handsome.'' She said with a big smile as the boy had his mouth hanging open for a second, his mind still processing what his mother had just told him as he let out a loud scoff.

''Oh no. No no no, I'm _not_ gay.'' Len said with a determent expression, his body still feeling horrible but really needing to make that clear to them. ''There must be someone else, _a girl_ , that's my match.''

''Why do you hate the thought of it being a man so much?'' Luka wondered.

''Because I'm not going to suck some disgusting guy's neck!'' The blonde shouted as he lifted himself off the table, immediately feeling his head starting to spin as he did this.

''Len, calm down.'' Miku said as she gently grabbed the boy's waist, putting him back on the chair as his body really felt like a heavy sack of potatoes.

''Just drink this and think about it. Okay?'' Luka said with a small smile as she handed the boy another plastic bag of blood, the boy just looking down with a pout as he grabbed ahold of the bag anyway. He pushed his teeth through the plastic as he sucked the blood out of it, his face still looking irritated as he really didn't like this. There must be someone else…

''At what age did you two match?'' Rin wondered as they started eating, the boy having finished his packet as he was now just sitting at the table with a grumpy expression.

''I was twenty-two and Miku was twenty.'' Luka smiled as she looked back at her wife. ''My parents didn't really explain anything about it so soon after I became pregnant with you two.''

''Okay, that's not what I asked but thanks!'' Rin said with a sarcastic smile as she turned to her food.

''Just be grateful I _did_ tell you, I would have loved to know that kind important stuff. You two are going to have to deal with this stuff too so I just want you to be prepared.'' Luka said with a serious expression, Rin just nodding with big eyes as she was clearly uncomfortable.

The boy really felt kind of grossed out right now as he just couldn't see himself with some guy… How did that even work? Kissing some man while his beard was scrubbing down at his cheek like sandpaper? And don't even get him started on sex, oh god the horror of going down that only hole guys have… Len felt shivers going down his spine as he thought about it. That guy probably wanted him to suck his dick too, this making the blonde sick to his stomach as he couldn't even imagine the taste of it.

''Len?''

''Eh? Did you say something?'' The boy was snapped out of his trance as he could see he was sitting down at the couch in their living room already, dinner having finished about fifteen minutes ago as he'd been having this day-nightmares about having intercourse with a guy for a while already.

''Are you really sure that your match is going to be a girl?'' Miku asked with a big smile as Len raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what his mother was up to.

''Yes, I'm pretty sure it's not some guy. My body it telling me otherwise, at least.'' He said while crossing his arms.

''Why don't we try finding out then?'' The turquoise haired female proposed. ''I met up with our new neighbor this morning, he's a very nice guy. He also has a dog so I asked if we could walk together this evening.''

''And you want me to go with you?'' The boy added as he looked at Miki, the animal already standing at his feet with her tail wagging in the air.

''Yup.'' She said as she walked over to the hall way, grabbing the dog's leash as the animal came running to her while letting out a small bark, obviously happy to go outside.

''Pff whatever, I'll go with you.'' Len said with a smirk as he knew for sure she was joking about it being a guy. She had to be, she just wanted to prank him as he always said he'd never wanted a guy to be his match.

''Now you should have more than enough blood in you to at least not lose your mind when you see him, so that's something. Just try not to stare or act weird and you'll be good.'' Miku said with a smile as she put on her coat and shoes, the boy doing the same as he let out a scoff.

''I'm gonna prove you wrong, just you wait.'' He said with a smirk as they stepped out, the dog already running off with a fast pace as it was a hyper little animal.

''It's so cold!'' Miku whined as the boy let out a chuckle, nodding in agreement. They walked down the path next to the street as they walked towards the house right next to theirs, the lights being on but the curtains closed.

With each step Len could feel his heartbeat speeding up a little, hoping this was just because of the nerves as he had no idea what to expect. Would it really be a guy living here or a woman? Would this really be his match or just some random neighbor he didn't care about? He could feel his breathing speeding up again as he thankfully didn't feel his fangs growing, probably because of the blood he'd drank only half an hour ago.

Miku ringed the doorbell as the boy noticed they were already standing on the porch of the house, his mind getting a little fogged up as focusing was hard. No, this couldn't really be happening… This couldn't really be his match, could it?

He heard footsteps closing in on the door as it suddenly hit Len, the smell. There was a weird scent in the air, it suddenly appearing as he'd never smelled this ever before in his life. This was making him feel like he'd just wanted to devour, hug and squeeze this person tightly as he felt his hands starting to shake…

 _What was this scent?_

''Hey there!'' Kaito smiled as he opened the door, his coat and shoes already on as he had his dog on the leash as well.

''Heya!'' Miku smiled as she turned to the boy, already seeing his face having turned a slight red color at the sight of the man as she had to hold back an enormous smile.

''This is my son, Len.'' She said as Kaito nodded, holding out his hand to shake that of Len's. The boy was frozen at his spot as he had no idea what to do, his eyes big as he felt his face getting warm, hating himself right now as he still couldn't give into it. He pulled his shaking hand out of his pocket as he shook that of the man's, thanking himself for wearing cloves as his head would have probably exploded at the feeling of their skin touching.

''Nice to meet you.'' The blue haired man said with a smile, ignoring the boy's shaking hand and big eyes as he thought he was probably just a shy kid.

''R-right…'' Len muttered as he turned his gaze towards the ground, already hating himself for feeling this way and agreeing to come with Miku. They started walking as the boy noticed the man's dog was much better behaved than theirs, Miki never being able to be let loose as the husky was walking along without a leash just fine.

''So what do you do for work?'' Miku wondered as she was walking next to the man, the blonde walking behind the two as he really couldn't stand to be closer to Kaito than he already was. His heart was beating at an insane speed as his face still hadn't calmed down, his body starting to ache and itch. Was this really happening? Was he really about to fall for a fucking man?

''I'm a fitness instructor.'' Kaito smiled as the turquoise haired female nodded.

''How athletic.'' She commented as the blue haired male chuckled, Len wanting to kick himself in the balls for finding the sound of him laughing more than pleasing, the man bringing up some sort of weird tingling sensation up inside of him.

''And what do you do Len? School still?'' Kaito asked as he looked behind him, the boy tensing up at this as he almost lost his balance.

''I-I… I go to c-college.'' He stuttered as he felt like slapping himself in the face for not being able to talk normally.

''What's your major?'' He asked as the blonde looked down again, hoping he could hide his steaming red face this way as he didn't want Kaito to think he was weird.

''D-drama and theater arts…'' Len muttered as he could hear the blue haired male let out a small gasp at this.

''Really? That's so cool!'' He said with a big smile as the boy looked up slowly at this, feeling his whole face now flushing as he could see Kaito smiling gently at him. The boy's body almost couldn't take this as he could feel his eyes widening and his legs started shaking, making walking very difficult.

''T-thanks.'' He muttered as he looked down again, pulling up his scarf higher to his nose as he had to keep himself back form breathing heavily. He really didn't want to fall for some man, some stupid fucking guy he'd never even met before! He couldn't help feeling this way though, his body was telling him otherwise as he wondered what his bare neck looked like, really wanting to have a taste…

' _Oh no…_ ' Len thought to himself as he could feel his fangs starting to grow, this really a bad time as he already knew his eyes were doing that weird flashing thing again. He needed to make sure Kaito wouldn't look his way right now, being able to hide his mouth but not his whole face.

''Well I'm off here, it was nice talking to you!'' Kaito smiled as he waved at the two, walking to his front door as Miku waved back, the boy just having his face turned away from the blue haired male as he couldn't wait to get back inside of his own house.

''Bye! I'll see you later, maybe even tomorrow?'' Miku said as she could see Kaito nodding at her before closing his door.

The turquoise haired female just chuckled as they walked back to their own house, letting themselves and Miki in as it felt good to be back in a warm house. Just as Miku opened her mouth to say something Luka and Rin came almost running towards them, Len still taking off his coat with shaking hands.

''And?'' Rin said enthusiastically as the turquoise haired female just let out a small laugh, looking at the boy as Len could feel all eyes on his back. He turned himself around very slowly as his face still had that red flush on it, his body still trembling a little as he could feel the drops of sweat rolling down his back.

''Oh my god, Len's _so_ gay for him!'' The girl shouted loudly while smiling, the boy letting out a frustrated sigh as he just crossed his arms.

''I-I'm not!'' He shouted back. ''I'm not gay!''

''Yes you are.'' Rin smirked as she just walked off, the boy letting out an irritated groan as he walked up the stairs straight to his room. What the hell was he going to do with this?

* * *

 **Hello everyone reading this, thank you for making it all the way through the first chapter! This story will be a more cute and fluffy kind of story, also keep an eye out for some (maybe odd) plottwists (you should be able to tell by this chapter in what direction this story is going to go...). The main paring will of course be Kaito and Len but the backstory of Miku and Luka will also be told throughout the story, just letting you know. Anway, I hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Still Friends?

Len felt so ashamed but not being able to hold himself back from this, now currently having his hand down in his pants as he was stroking himself roughly. He bit his bottom lip to keep him from making any noise as he didn't want anybody finding out that he was masturbating in broad daylight… He was only doing this because his body was so on edge and constantly thinking of Kaito, he couldn't get him out of his head.

''N-nghn…'' Len felt his thighs trembling as he was almost there, images of the blue haired male stroking and sucking him off flashing into his mind as he'd never thought any of those things would ever turn him on so much. He couldn't help it…

He arched his back against his desk chair as he came in his underwear, gasping and panting through his nose as he kept his mouth closed tight. His body trembled and ached as he could feel the pleasure shoot through him, sending sparks up his spine as he couldn't help but notice his orgasms were a lot more overwhelming when he was thinking of Kaito while touching himself.

''A-aah…'' Len panted as he put his head down on his desk, his hand still in his pants as he could feel it now being covered in his sticky semen. He frowned as he felt once again guilty and annoyed that out of all the people on the whole fucking planet his match had to be a guy, his neighbor even! He could never get a break at this point, constantly smelling that scent faintly as this made his body only crave him more. Len was in denial for almost two weeks already, only having survived up until now by taking three packets of blood daily while also masturbating at least once a day, usually at the most inconvenient times.

''At it again?''

Len tensed up as his eyes grew big, quickly sitting up in his chair as this almost made his fall out of it, his hand still in his pants as he turned his head around to peek over his shoulder, looking into the eyes of his mother.

''Don't worry, I know what it's like.'' Luka smirked as the boy's face flushed dark red.

''M-mom what the hell! Get out!'' He shouted as he covered his sticky hand with the other.

''Nope.'' Luka said with a bigger smile, walking off and sitting on the bed. She grabbed the box of tissues that was in the drawer of the boy's nightstand, the blonde wondering how she knew he kept it there. She handed it to the blonde as Len just took it, turning his body away from his mother as he almost couldn't feel more embarrassed.

''So when are you finally going to take some action?'' She wondered as the boy just cleaned off his hand, his face still red as he really didn't want to talk about this but knowing she was right, he couldn't just continue to live like this…

''I… I don't know.'' He muttered as he threw the dirty tissues away in his trashcan, turning himself back around to face his mother.

''When I noticed Miku was my match we were both working at the same place.'' She started as the blonde couldn't really understand how she managed to get any work done if it was like that. Not at all, probably…

''I firstly befriended her as I at least wanted her to like me, after this trying to get a little bit closer to her each time.'' She said as the boy just nodded, understanding what she was telling him as this was also the course of action he had to take.

''When we were alone one day I decided to just go for it, I couldn't take it anymore and I just bit her.'' Luka said with a weak smile as Len was able to tell something didn't go completely according to plan…

''She started screaming in pain and I let go of her immediately, after this she passed out and we didn't speak for a few months.'' The pink haired female said, Len swallowing his shock.

''Everything ended up being fine though but there is one very important thing you need to know. If you bite him without consent it will hurt, and not a little bit, it will feel like you're tearing his neck right open. So don't do that, don't even think about it. Got that?'' Luka said with a more strict voice as the boy nodded, feeling a little scared right now as he had no idea how to even ask for something like that without Kaito thinking he was fucking crazy.

''But how am I supposed to… What do I even do? I can't even look at him without my whole body starting to shake!'' The boy whined as the pink haired female just chuckled.

''Just go walk Miki together with him once, make sure you've fed yourself plenty beforehand and just befriend him. After that you can very slowly try to get closer.'' She said as the boy just scoffed, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

''You know that might work for girls but with men it's different, I can't just grab his hand or lean into his shoulder without him freaking out.'' He said with an annoyed expression.

''Well there is always one more thing you can try, which I recommend you do as everything you just said is indeed true.'' Luka said with a smirk as Len suddenly got interested. ''You can smell him, right?''

''Ehm… I-I can. It's kind of a weird scent but…'' He muttered as he wasn't sure what to say at this, feeling very awkward suddenly as he still didn't want to give into it.

''It smells good, doesn't it?'' The pink haired female said as the boy just looked away with a flushed face, nodding slowly. ''You can also produce that kind of scent for him.''

''I-I can?!'' Len said a little too enthusiastically as he suddenly felt a lot better about the situation, if he could get Kaito to smell to same kind of crazy making scent the older male was giving the boy he might actually stand a chance…

''You can, but may be a little…'' Luka said with a smirk as she stopped her sentence half way, the boy wondering what could be so bad that she didn't want to tell him.

''Don't tell me he's going to have to sniff my armpit or something?'' Len said with a disgusted expression, feeling a small grossed out shiver going down his spine at this.

''No nothing like that.'' Luka said. ''It's the smell of your cum.''

''M-my…'' Len stuttered as he had to think twice before deciding he'd actually heard that correctly. ''How the hell… That's gross!''

''I know but believe me, when he smells that he's going to be absolutely head over heels for you. It worked on Miku.'' The pink haired female said with a smirk as Len stuck out his tongue as in disgust.

''Ugh I don't need to know that!'' Len shouted. ''That's not going to work, believe me! How am I even going to do that? Fap in a tissue and just throw it in his face?!''

''Well I wouldn't throw it at him…'' The pink haired female chuckled. ''If you just masturbate like you did just now and not wash your hands the scent will already be enough, trust me.''

''I really don't, sorry.'' Len said. ''If it worked on mom that doesn't work it's going to work on Kaito, maybe she's just a freaking pervert who likes the smell of body fluids!''

''I'm very certain that that's not the case, don't worry. And Miku isn't the only one it worked on, just like thing with biting without consent, it's a written down fact.'' Luka reassured her son as the boy just scoffed at her, his arms still crossed as he didn't believe a thing she was saying.

''Of course it is…'' He muttered as he turned himself around back to his homework he was actually supposed to be doing instead of drooling over Kaito.

''Whatever, suit yourself. Just know that I've tried.'' Luka said as she got up, walking towards the door as she opened it, turning around a last time. ''And I told Kaito you'd be walking with him tonight with Miki, don't disappoint him.''

''W-what?!'' Len shouted as he turned himself around, the pink haired female already walking off as the boy just sighed. He knew he had to at least do something… This couldn't go on like this any longer.

* * *

''Oh hey Len!'' Kaito said with a surprised voice as he opened the door, the boy standing in front of his house with his corgi, waiting as he hadn't even ringed the doorbell.

''Long time no see.'' The blue haired male smiled as they started walking, the boy just nodding as he could feel his body starting to act weird again. He could feel his face heating up as his heart started beating faster again, thankfully having fed himself more than enough to make sure his fangs didn't accidently pop out.

''Are you okay? Your face is all red, I noticed that last time too. Do you have a cold or something?'' Kaito wondered as the boy didn't say anything for a while, the two just walking in silence as this was pretty awkward.

''I-I'm… My face is just very sensitive, it gets red easily from the cold.'' The boy lied as he hoped that his voice came out normally, it cracking a little bit but already feeling proud that he actually spoke a whole sentence.

''Oh I see.'' Kaito nodded. ''So how old is Miki?''

''E-err… S-she's eight.'' Len answered as he couldn't look at the blue haired male at all, his heart beating in his ears as he felt like his throat was being pushed closed, this making breathing very hard.

''Really? She doesn't look that old at all!'' The man smiled as they had stopped walking for a moment, Kaito getting on his knees in front of the boy to pet Miki. Len felt his face flushing as he stared at the blue hair of the man, really wanting to touch him. The boy could see Kaito turning his head to the side a little as his neck was now a little exposed at this, his blue scarf not wrapped very tightly around it as the boy's eyes widened at this. His breath was stuck in his throat as he bit his tongue hard to keep his fangs from popping out at this point, he really thought he'd fed himself enough but apparently not…

''Is there something on my face?''

Len felt his whole face now getting red as his eyes shot open even wider, noticing he'd been staring at Kaito for the past 30 seconds as the man was now looking at with a half-smile.

''E-err, no! S-sorry!'' Len laughed nervously as he just started walking again, really not wanting Kaito to think he was some kind of weirdo who would stare at people like that, he just couldn't help it!

''Hey wait up!'' Len now noticed he was walking pretty fast, the blue haired male calling out to him as he slowed down.

''What's with the hurry suddenly?'' Kaito chuckled when he caught up to the boy, Len looking down at the ground and Miki still as he couldn't bare himself to look at the man.

''N-nothing…'' The blonde just muttered.

''Sure…'' Kaito said in disbelieve, still smiling. He reached out and ruffed up the boy's hair a little, Len really having to keep it together from launching himself at the man as this was the first time they actually touched. ''You're kind of a weird one.''

' _Well fucking great, you've done it! He thinks you're weird!_ ' Len scolded himself inside of his mind as he felt like crying right now, pulling up his scarf higher once again to hide his face.

''You want to come over to my house and play some games sometime?'' He asked as the boy felt his heart stopping at this, did he seriously just invite him over? He felt his body warming up again with that lovely feeling of euphoria as he had no idea what to say at this without sounding desperate.

''E-ehm, sure.'' Len muttered as he quickly glanced at Kaito, seeing the man staring at his with a gentle smile as the boy quickly looked down again. He couldn't take that smile and those eyes staring right through him. The amazing delicious scent that never left Kaito was the worst of all, it was just too much…

''Great, I just got a PS4 but I don't really have that many friends here yet to play with, I've just been playing single player games but it's getting kind of boring.'' He admitted as the boy just nodded at this, really still not being able to look at the man, especially after that face he pulled at him just now.

''Why did you come live here? If I may ask…'' Len muttered quietly as he found it amazing how he just asked Kaito something without a single stutter or crack in his voice.

''I broke up with my girlfriend.'' He answered as Len felt a little annoyed that this only confirmed he was actually straight, or at least that was the most highly likely chance. This wasn't going to be easy…

''Do you have a girlfriend right now?'' The blue haired male asked with a more low voice, Len feeling his pants tightening at just this alone as he now not only had his flushed face and fangs to worry about but also his boner… Walking was already hard enough, this couldn't also happen!

''I-I don't…'' He answered as he thought back at the time that he was actually interested in dating girls, having crushes on some of them as all of that completely vanished right at the day Kaito moved in next to them.

''Never had any?'' The man asked again as the boy shook his head, feeling a little stupid as he was already nineteen but never ever having had a relationship before, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet!

''Hmm, well don't worry your time will come.'' Kaito said as he noticed the boy didn't say or react to this at all, the blue haired male letting out a small chuckle. ''Or are you not interested in girls?''

''I-I'm not gay!'' Len said a little too loudly as he could hear Kaito letting out a small laugh at this, seeing the man nodding his head.

''Okay okay, sorry.'' He said with a smirk. ''Welcome to the club.''

' _Yup, he's as straight as a stick…_ ' Len sighed in his mind as he really couldn't help but be let down by this. What was he even thinking, that he could try and get it on with Kaito? The man was way too handsome and easy going to wanting to be someone that had Len's characteristics, especially not the combination of them being a guy as well. He should just forget all about it…

''Well this is where I'm off.'' Kaito said as Len noticed they were already standing in front of the blue haired male's house. Len nodded as he was about to walk off, not wanting to wait for an awkward goodbye as he was stopped by the older man's voice.

''Can I have your number?'' He asked as the boy froze in his tracks, feeling his face heating up once again at this. Len just walked back without saying anything as he pulled out his phone while still looking down. He pulled up his number on his phone screen for Kaito to see, the blue haired male not saying anything either as he also pulled out his phone, typing it over.

''Shall I put mine in myself?'' Kaito asked gently as Len just handed him his phone, the man once again pressing a few buttons and typing something before returning the boy his phone.

''Thanks, bye!'' Kaito said with a smile as he just waved at the boy. Len smiled weakly as he waved back lightly, not feeling as nervous once he was a little bit farther away. He walked back to his own house as he opened the door with a big sigh, feeling like he'd just completely screwed that up. He did get Kaito's number, which was something…

''So, how did it go?'' Luka asked as soon as the boy set foot into the house. The boy just sighed as he let Miki go off the leash, taking off his coat and shoes.

''It was fine I guess…'' He answered as the pink haired female smiled at him.

''Good, you know you can't expect too much from the first time.'' She answered.

''Well I did get his number and he asked if I wanted to come over once to play games…'' Len admitted as he actually felt pretty good about it, smiling a little at this.

''Really? That's more than fine! That's amazing!'' She said with a big grin on her face, grabbing the boy's wrist and taking him into the living room where Miku was sitting on the couch watching TV.

''He's got himself a date!'' Luka shouted at her as Miku's mouth fell open, her eyes getting wide as she looked at the boy.

''I-it's not a date!'' Len flushed. The two sat down on the couch next to the turquoise haired female as the boy let out a big sigh.

''He told me he was straight though…'' He said with a more of a disappointed expression, Miku chuckling at this.

''I was too.'' She said as Len looked up, not having expected this.

''R-really?'' He asked out of disbelieve as the female nodded.

''Just see him as a spaghetti string.'' She said as the boy pulled a face at this, not understanding what she was talking about. ''Straight until it gets hot and wet.''

''Ugh mom, why?!'' Len shouted as his face flushed again, putting his hands in front of it as he really didn't want to hear these kind of things from his parents. He quickly got off the couch as he made his way to his room, walking up the stairs as he could hear Miku shouting at him.

''Just remember that!''

* * *

''Oh no you don't!'' Kaito shouted with a smirk as he was pressing the buttons on the controller in his hands like a maniac, they were playing a race game as the boy just sped past the blue haired male. Len chuckled as he was actually enjoying himself, his body still feeling itchy and heavy but being able to ignore it for now as he was having fun and Kaito not paying that much attention to him.

''I'm beating you!'' Len said with a big smile, now driving over the finish line as Kaito was far behind him.

''Damn! When I invited you I thought I was gonna have to go easy on you but you're actually pretty good at this.'' The blue haired male smirked as he turned to look at the boy, Len having to hold himself back from tensing up as Kaito's focus was once again put on him.

''Thanks…'' Len muttered as he very slowly turned his gaze towards the older male as he knew he couldn't just always keep staring straight into nothing while talking to the man, Kaito already thought he was weird, he didn't need any more of that.

''Want anything to drink?'' Kaito asked as the boy nodded quickly, giving the older male a weak smile as he turned his gaze back to the TV, the game now back on the home menu as the up-beat music was playing in the background.

Len could see the older male getting up from the couch as he walked towards the boy, having to go around him to get to the kitchen. The boy clenched his jaw and hands as he tried to act normal, seeing Kaito passing by quickly as that amazing scent also did, almost making the boy let out a moan as he could swear that if he ever got a taste of that neck he would cum.

''Is cola okay with you?'' Kaito asked the boy out of the kitchen as Len got back to his senses.

''S-sure!'' He shouted back as he could hear the older male pouring something into a glass, repeating this before he could hear the fridge opening and closing again. After this footsteps, he could sense and smell Kaito coming closer and closer as he could feel his body heating up at this.

' _No, not right now…_ ' Len thought as he could already tell this wasn't going anywhere good, he could feel his body starting to tremble and shake as his breathing sped up, his face getting warm and his head feeling light.

''There you go.'' Kaito smiled as he put the drink down on the coffee table right in front of the couch, noticing the boy's face was a little red again but just ignoring this as he didn't want Len to feel uncomfortable by him pointing it out. He sat back down wanting to grab the controller once more as suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room, both of the males looking up at this.

Kaito grabbed his phone as he started at the name now displayed on the screen. He sighed as he ignored the call, turning his phone around as the boy looked up at this.

''You're not… G-going to answer?'' He stuttered as he tried to look down while also talking to the blue haired male, his face still too red.

''No…'' Kaito just muttered, his expression now changing from its blank one to a more enthusiastic one. ''Wanna play another round?''

''O-of course.'' Len said as he wondered if Kaito was really doing his best in trying to beat him or that he just wanted the blonde to win so he wouldn't feel bad…

After another four rounds of racing Len could feel his body starting to ache and itch even more, his breathing really getting on his nerves right now as he could feel his throat very slowly slipping closed. He felt his hands trembling as he was having trouble keeping the controller in place, often pressing the wrong buttons as Kaito actually won for once.

''Hmm, it's already getting pretty late…'' Kaito said as he looked at his phone for the time, it being 9:27 in the evening.

''I-if you want me to l-leave…'' Len stuttered as he actually tried very hard to make that sentence sound normal, still failing.

''No that's okay, I just thought your parents might want you home.'' He answered as the boy shook his head, knowing that his mothers didn't care even if he came home late. All they cared about that he was spending time with his 'match'.

''I-if you don't mind I'd l-like to st-Ouch!'' Len whined in pain as he could feel tears hitting his eyes, seeing Kaito turning around to him as he wondered what was wrong. The blonde quickly turned himself the other way as he held his hand in front of his mouth, already knowing what was happening as this was so close…

''W-what's wrong, did you hurt yourself?'' Kaito asked with a shocked expression, now only seeing the boy's back turned to him as he found this a little odd.

''E-err… I-I have to go home.'' Len quickly said as he got up, walking towards the hallway as he was already grabbing his shoes and putting them on. He could hear Kaito getting up from the couch and walk over to him, obviously having no clue what was happening.

''But I thought you just said that you could stay?'' He said in clear confusion as he didn't understand a thing of this, had he scared Len off in some way?

''I-I know but…'' Len stuttered as he had no idea what kind of reason he could give him. ''I bit my tongue, I really have to go home.''

''You… Bit your tongue?'' Kaito repeated as he was only more dumbfounded at this, was Len serious right now?

''T-that's right!'' Len said as he quickly grabbed his coat of the rack, he wanted to pull his scarf around himself to cover at least his mouth up. He was so close as he could feel his wrist being grabbed, his eyes widening at this as the skin to skin contact really burned into him, his face flushing once again as he froze at his spot.

''What the…'' Kaito muttered as Len suddenly felt the male's eyes on him, understanding that he'd just seen his eyes as he felt his heartbeat quicken even more.

''P-please just-!'' Len stuttered as he could feel Kaito turning him around, feeling the older male's hand on his jaw as he opened his mouth up, his fangs now in full view as well for his flashing eyes, switching from blue to red each second as he had no idea how to even start explaining this…

Len could feel the man's eyes burning into him as he couldn't move, Kaito's strong hands keeping him in place. He could hear the time ticking by as the blue haired male's face changed from confused to shocked and stunned, his eyes big and his mouth hanging open in surprise.

''W-what the hell is happening to your teeth… And eyes?'' He asked after a minute of pure terror to the blonde as Len's body was now shaking fully, not even trying to hide it anymore.

''P-please let me go…'' Len muttered with tears in his eyes as he looked at the blue haired male, his breathing still heavy as he wanted to jump the man already, this being the first time they'd been so close while also touching each other.

The blue haired male let go of the blonde as Len took a step back, now standing in the lower entrance part of the house where all the shoes were as Kaito was still on the floor, his eyes big and his mouth still open out of pure shock.

''P-please don't tell anyone...'' Len just muttered as he could feel a small tear rolling down his cheek, quickly turning himself around as he still had his coat in his hands. He opened the door as he almost run out, not even caring that is was 20 degrees outside as he just run home. He couldn't feel the cold anymore anyway, the only thing on his mind right now how he was never going to win Kaito's heart. He'd just ruined his one and only chance…

* * *

''Len?'' The pink haired female knocked on the boy's door as it had already been a week ever since the incident with Kaito, the blonde having hid himself in his room as much as he could as he just felt too disappointed with himself and pretty horrible about it all…

''You need to eat something, please come down for dinner…'' Luka said with a soft voice as she sighed, hearing the boy give a small replay but knowing he was probably going to take a while.

She walked down the stairs as she was wondering with to do with this, hearing the doorbell ringing right at the moment she thought it would probably be the best idea to just talk about the blue haired male with it. Luka walked to the door as she opened it, baffled but happy to see that it was the devil himself, Kaito standing in front of their door with a somewhat worried yet ashamed expression.

''Oh hey Kaito!'' Luka chirped happily as the man just nodded at her.

''Hey…'' He said as he looked down for a second. ''Can I maybe come in? We really… Need to talk.''

''Of course, come in!'' She pink haired female said with a big smile as Miku was still in the kitchen making dinner, also waving hello to the blue haired male as Rin was still upstairs in her room.

''What can I help you with?'' Luka said with a smile as she already knew what this was about but not wanting to scare him off. The fact that he was coming to them instead of forever ignoring them was already a good sign.

''E-err… L-last week when Len was at my place I saw something… Did he tell you about it?'' He started as the pink haired female let out a small sigh, her smile falling down slightly but still keeping up her happy mood.

''He did.'' She answered, seeing the blue haired male's expression changing into a more confused one.

''W-why didn't you come to me?'' He wondered as he really didn't understand a thing of this. He'd been trying to figure out the whole week what it could have been that he saw, his imagination maybe? Maybe Len was just pranking him? Or was it really..?

''Because I didn't want to scare you off.'' She answered honestly. ''What you saw was real, let's just get that out of the way immediately.''

''R-real?! How?!'' Kaito shouted in disbelieve. ''Y-you have no idea what I'm even talking about have you?!''

''Please calm down.'' Luka said as she didn't want to make him mad. ''I do know what you're talking about. Do you want me to show you?''

''Show me?'' Kaito wondered as he was quiet after this for a few seconds, thinking this over before very slowly nodding. He could see the pink haired female opening her mouth for the man as she showed him her normal teeth, her eyes still their normal blue color just like Len's as he didn't understand what she was doing.

''Now come with me.'' She said with a gentle voice as she walked over to the kitchen where Miku was, the female having overheard their conversation as she already knew what was about to happen. Kaito stepped into the kitchen as he watched the pink haired female grabbing the turquoise haired woman by the waist as she hugged her from behind, putting her nose in the hair of her wife as she inhaled her scent.

''W-what are you doing?'' Kaito asked hesitantly as he really didn't understand a thing of this.

''Showing you.'' Luka said as she opened her eyes again, Kaito letting out a gasp as he could see they now turned a dark red, her fangs also having grown as he felt frozen at this. Luka looked just like Len had a week back, the only thing being different was that the female's eyes were not switching colors.

''Do you understand now?'' She asked as her eyes quickly returned to their normal color, her teeth now also getting pulled back in at Kaito would have been fascinated by it if he wasn't this shocked.

''Are you really…'' Kaito stuttered as he wasn't sure if he could say it.

''A vampire, if that word makes it easier for you to understand than yes.'' She answered. ''We don't do any harm though, and I know that Len run off last week because of that reason. He didn't want to hurt you.''

''H-hurt me? Why would he even try that?'' Kaito was really confused now as Luka walked back to the couch, gesturing the blue haired male to do the same as they both sat down.

''Unlike humans, we have a partner for life. I know you're going to argue but yes, it is true.'' Luka said with a smile, Kaito now also smiling weakly at her as she was happy he was at least trying to understand. ''We know who it is by the feeling we get when they're close, this being a really intense and extreme form of love as I may say so. Once this happens your body will not stop to crave that person, your mind not being able to think straight and not being able to function properly.''

''And you're implying that Len's got that for me?'' He answered as he already understood where she was going with this, the pink haired female just nodding as she hadn't expected the man to get it so quickly but happy that he did.

''I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm _very_ straight.'' Kaito said with a sarcastic smile as he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

''I understand,'' Luka said, to Kaito's surprise. ''Len said the same thing once we found out you were the one he matched up with. He's been denying it up until last week.''

''I see…'' Kaito muttered.

''I know I can't force you to do anything but can I tell you one thing?'' Luka said with still a soft smile. ''I'm actually very straight too, and so is Miku. We don't get to choose, we just have to accept it.''

''Right…'' Kaito crossed his arms at this as it was clear he didn't believe the pink haired female at all.

''It's true. Once you've let Len bite you one time you'll understand.'' She said as Kaito chocked at the word 'bite', his eyes now wide as there was a wide sarcastic smile on his face.

''You've got to be joking right?'' He asked in disbelieve. ''No one's teeth are coming anywhere near my neck!''

''I understand that it's a scary and odd thing to ask of you but-'' Luka said again as she kept her voice calm even though the blue haired male was clearly starting to freak out.

''You're gonna turn me into a vampire too? Suck me empty?! What the hell is up with you people?!'' He shouted as he got up to leave, Luka's eyes getting big as he couldn't leave when he was like this, everything they had built up over the years could collapse as Kaito would probably tell everyone he knew and soon their lives would be ruined… No, she needed to stop him and convince him.

''Wait!'' Luka said as she reached out to the older male's wrist, grabbing it tightly as she could feel the male freezing at this. ''Please hear me out, don't go yet!''

''Only if you swear to not hurt me and make some actual sense of this fucked up situation!'' Kaito shouted as Luka could tell she still had a good chance of making him believe her.

''I will.'' Luka said with a calm voice, Miku now also walking over to them.

''Why don't you go upstairs?'' She said with a smile as the pink haired female was surprised by this but nodded, understanding that it was probably a better idea to let two actual humans talk about this as Miku could probably better explain it than she could. The pink haired female walked off as Kaito sat down back on the couch, clearly still on edge as he was squirming in his seat while Miku smiled weakly at him.

''I reacted the same the first time Luka told me.'' She answered honestly as Kaito looked up at her, his face still not showing any sign of that he believed her but he did listen, which was something.

''I know it's all pretty fucked up indeed but don't worry, it's not as dramatic and dangerous as they always seem like on TV.'' Miku said with a smile as she could hear Kaito let out a small sarcastic chuckle.

''Vampires you mean? Well whatever, I still don't believe it for shit.'' He muttered. ''Are you still human?''

''I am.'' Miku smiled. ''You want to test me?''

''I would, if I would know what their actual weaknesses are.'' Kaito sighed as he let himself fall back into the couch, pulling up his hands to his face.

''Well the sun is a pretty big weakness. They don't burn off with a small ray of sunlight of course, it's more like they have the skin of an overly sensitive ginger.'' The turquoise haired female said as she chuckled.

''Really?'' Kaito said as there was now a small smile on his face, Miku relieved as she seemed at the right track.

''They can also eat and touch garlic but it's just disgusting to them, we don't have any in the house either because of that reason.'' She chuckled. ''Let's see what else… They probably would die if you pierced their heart with a wooden cross but I think anyone would, it's not like they're invincible.''

''Figures…'' Kaito muttered as his smile stayed on his face.

''Furthermore they're just like humans, only that they need to drink blood in order to survive. They don't get much older than humans, they don't stay young forever and they don't have any superpowers.'' Miku said with a small smile.

''So if you're still human… Does that mean Luka doesn't drink your blood?'' Kaito wondered as the turquoise haired female smiled gently at him.

''She does but they can't turn you into a vampire by just drinking your blood, and they also can't suck you empty. It might seem like a lot but they only take about ten ounces of blood each time. It depends on the person of course, a smaller person would take less and a bigger person would take more but you'll never be able to die of something like that.'' She explained as she could see Kaito thinking this over, his arms still crossed as his expression had softened.

''But… How do you like… Make new vampires then?'' The blue haired male wondered.

''You want me to give you the birds and the bees talk? Aren't you a little too old for that?'' Miku chuckled as Kaito already understood. ''Once a vampire has a child it will automatically be a vampire too, it's a dominant gene.''

''I see…'' Kaito muttered. ''So what you're saying actually is: they're harmless?''

''That's correct.'' Miku smiled as the blue haired male looked to her side, his face no longer showing anger or irritation but more so discomfort right now.

''And you're saying that Len's got a thing for me..?'' He asked once more as Miku nodded. ''Is he… In pain right now? Because I'm here and Luka said that they crave the person or something?''

''I bet he is… The first day he came home he almost passed out, his body couldn't take the feeling.'' Miku admitted as she hoped this would send him over the edge.

''Oh…'' Kaito muttered as he actually felt pretty bad right now. He'd thought that all that time Len was just a weird and shy kid but he was actually just trying to hide his feelings. ' _Must have been pretty tough…'_ The blue haired male thought.

''I-I'll go up to him to tell him that I'm sorry… About last week.'' Kaito said as he got up and wanted to walk away, only to be stopped by the turquoise haired female.

''Wait!'' She said quickly as Kaito stopped in his tracks. ''I have to warn you… If you go up to his room right now the chance of him not being able to control himself will be very high.''

''You mean..?'' Kaito muttered as Miku just nodded.

''If he bites you without your consent it will hurt, a lot. He knows that too, so please. Don't go up to his room if you have no intention of giving him permission to do so.'' The woman begged as Kaito thought this over, thinking back of what Miku had told him as he actually felt like he could trust her. He believed her when she said he wouldn't turn into one of… Them. He knew that Len was smaller than he was, a significant amount even. Even if he would suck more than she'd told him the boy would never be able to completely suck the life out of him.

''If he asks me politely, I'll let him.'' Kaito said with a quiet voice as he made his way to the stairs once again, hearing no more complaints from the woman sitting on the couch as he felt a weird nervous knot in his stomach. Once he'd reached the top of the stairs he could see Luka standing in one of the doorways, the rest of the doors being closed as he had no idea which room was Len's.

''That one.'' Luka smiled as she pointed towards a door that was farthest to the left, the blue haired male just nodding as he felt too nervous to say anything right now. He walked over to the door as he knocked softly on it before opening it, not even waiting for a reply as he was too nervous he forgot all about it.

''K-K-!'' Len's eyes got big once he eyed the blue haired male walking into his room, the boy's hair out of its ponytail as he was wearing old shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He looked absolutely terrible, why did he have to come in now?!

''Kaito?!'' The boy chocked out as the blue haired male closed the door, his expression looking a little different as Len had no idea what to expect at this. He could feel his body getting hot again as he already felt his heart beating in his throat, having slept up until the time the older male walked into the room as his whole body was suddenly hit with every feeling at once.

''Hi…'' The blue haired male smiled weakly at the blonde as he walked over to the boy's bed, sitting down on it next to Len. ''Your parents told me everything, even though I'm not sure my mind has processed it all yet.''

''K-Kaito please…'' Len muttered as he could already tell his fangs were out, his eyes probably their dark red color as well. ''If you're going to stay here than I'm going to-''

''You're going to bite me, yes I know.'' Kaito said as he didn't even seem to care, his gaze still staring forward as he had a weird expression on his face, almost blank.

''T-then… Why are you here?'' Len muttered as he grabbed the sheets with his hands, really having to hold back from not launching himself at the blue haired male as he could feel his saliva already starting to overflow in his mouth at the sight of Kaito's bare neck so up close.

''I'm sorry for the way I reacted last week… I did really enjoy playing games together.'' He said with a small smile as Len swallowed hard at this, that smile really making him crazy. ''But I'm not into guys, sorry.''

Len let out a small chuckle at this as he looked down in disappointment. ''I know… Neither am I. Or was, I guess.''

''But I do want to keep you as a friend, if you don't find that troublesome.'' Kaito said as he now turned to look at the boy, his face showing a genuine smile.

''I-I do! I want to stay friends too!'' Len almost shouted as he grabbed onto Kaito's arm out of reflex, the blonde feeling electricity shooting through his hand right to his brain at the sudden contact as he quickly let go of the older male.

''I-I'm sorry but… Y-you really need to go now.'' Len said as he pushed himself further back onto his bed, trying to get away from the blue haired male as he had to hold back from just jumping Kaito.

''It's okay.'' Kaito said with a smile, now scooting himself a little closer to the blonde as Len's face only turned a darker shade of red than it already was, his eyes getting big.

''W-what?'' He muttered as he wasn't sure he'd just heard that correctly.

''You can bite me, if you want to. In exchange for us continuing to be friends of course.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he even pulled his shirt down a little, now completely exposing his neck as Len let out a loud gasp at this. Could he really?!

Len didn't have to be told that twice as he launched himself onto the blue haired male, Kaito letting out a small surprised yelp as he was pushed back into the bed by the boy. Kaito could see Len's eyes now having turned their dark red color as his mouth was open, his teeth looking sharp. Kaito just closed his eyes as he could feel the boy leaning down and touching his neck, he was preparing himself for the worst kind of feeling as all he felt was a small prick, after this a weird tingling sensation taking over his body as he'd never felt his before.

' _What the hell is happening…_ ' The older male thought to himself as he could hear the boy on top of him letting out small gasps and even soft moans, it probably feeling good to suck the blood of someone you wanted for so long already.

Kaito could feel his body burning up with the tingling sensation only getting more and more prominent, suddenly understanding what was happening as he felt his eyes widening as he looked down at his crotch, the boy wasn't touching him at all and he still had an erection… What was Len doing to him?!

The older male was snapped out of his worry as he could feel the boy starting to tremble, squeezing his thighs together as Kaito couldn't believe that everything had turned out like this so suddenly. He could see the boy tensing up a little as he couldn't see his face at all, his own body still getting that irritating yet lovely sensation. He could feel the boy pulling his teeth out of his neck, Len gasping and panting loudly at this as he was lying down on the bed with his forehead pressed against it for a minute.

Kaito was about to say something as he could feel the blonde licking his neck, the older male tensing up at this as he felt really weird all of a sudden.

''W-what are you-'' He stuttered as the blonde interrupted him, his voice sounding more relaxed and less on edge than he'd been sounding to Kaito every time he had been with him.

''I'm making sure there are no marks left behind, or do you want a cool scar on your neck?'' The boy chuckled as Kaito almost felt his own face flush at this, why was the boy suddenly talking like this?!

''S-sure, whatever. Thanks I guess.'' He muttered as he wanted to get up and cover his hard-on already, the boy now finally getting off him.

''Ehm…'' Kaito muttered as he was left really flushed and feeling weird, not having thought just having his blood sucked would be a sexual kind of experience like this.

''Sorry… You're uncomfortable right?'' Len said with a weak smile as he looked down only to avoid the older male's gaze as he was now staring right into his crotch, seeing an obvious bulge in his jeans as the boy felt his whole face turning red at this.

''I-I'm sorry! It just happened, I didn't-!'' Kaito stuttered as felt really panicky all of the sudden.

''Don't worry, I already knew this was going to happen. I thought you did too but apparently my mothers forgot to let you in on that small detail…'' The blonde smirked as he looked back up at the blue haired male, Kaito at a loss for words as Len was really something else like this. Much more confident and serious, the blue haired male actually liking this as he just hoped he didn't weird the boy out by getting a hard-on.

''Still friends?'' Len chuckled as Kaito let out a small laugh now too, nodding.

''Still friends.''


	3. Your Scent

''Feeling better?'' Rin asked as she was sitting in her brother's room, both of them doing their homework together as this was a small group project.

''Much better.'' He said with a big smile, it had been already a few days since Kaito gave the boy permission to let him feed off of him. He'd been giving into letting Len do this to him already a few more times as the boy could tell he was getting kind of okay with it. This not being what Len himself actually wanted but it was what his body needed, now he could at least function normally without passing out half of the time.

''Good.'' Rin said. ''When are you going to move on to the next step though?''

''Never, that's when. Kaito doesn't want me and I'm not gay either so if we just continue like this everything will be okay.'' The boy said with a more of an irritated voice, having to admit this was a lie but just wanting to keep his expectations low.

''Oh come on Len! I know you've got the hots for him!'' The girl said with a smirk as she poked her brother's side, making him tense up and let out a small yelp.

''S-stop that!'' He said with a flustered expression. ''I don't have the hots for him!''

''You do, if you like it or not!'' She chuckled. ''Did you try the scent thing already?''

''W-what?! Why do you know about that?'' Len stuttered in shock.

''Its common knowledge.'' She said with a somewhat surprised expression.

''How?!'' Len almost shouted in disbelieve, pulling himself closer to his sister as their faces were almost touching now. ''You're not making fun of me, right? That actually works?''

''E-err… Well I know it's _supposed_ to work, I've never tried it out since I haven't matched yet.'' The girl muttered as she sat back in her chair a little to get her pushy brother out of her personal space.

''Because if you're joking I will kill you!'' Len shouted as the girl let out a small chuckle.

''Please!'' Rin laughed. ''Just use that cum scent and go get yourself a man!''

''Don't say it like that!'' Len felt his whole face getting red as he looked down, really not feeling like this was going to work. What if Kaito smelled it and just thought he was gross?

''Just do it already, you don't have anything to lose right?!'' Rin smirked as she put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

''Other than my dignity and partner for life? No, nothing at all…'' He said with a sarcastic voice as the girl just smiled widely at him.

''That's the spirit!''

* * *

Len pushed the blue haired male's doorbell as he waited outside together with Miki for him to answer it. He could feel his heart beating in his throat again but this time from nervousness, actually having followed his sister's and mother's advice as he couldn't believe he was doing this… It wasn't like his whole body was covered in the substance but he still felt uncomfortable, his hand just feeling weird even though he was sure he cleaned it properly, he just didn't wash it…

''Hey Len!'' The boy was pulled out of his trance as he was now looking the older male in the eye, his husky already standing outside as he was enthusiastic as always.

''Hey.'' He said as he smiled. His hand was in his pocket as the smell must probably be not that obvious yet, not having worn gloves especially for this.

''Did anything fun to day?'' Kaito asked with his usual smile as Len just shook his head.

''You?'' He asked as he was starting to wonder if all of this was just a complete waste of time, maybe his mother and Rin were really in it together to get him to do something stupid and humiliating like this. He could feel his confidence slowly dripping down with each step he set, listening to Kaito talking about whatever he'd been up to today as he just couldn't focus.

''Whoa that went by quickly…'' Kaito suddenly said as Len was snapped out of his thoughts again, looking up to see that they were already back at their street, now standing in front of Kaito's house. ''You wanna come in?''

''Ehm… Sure.'' Len muttered as this wasn't an odd thing to ask, Kaito and him playing games and watching moves all the time together after walking the dogs. Somehow Len felt awkward now as his hand was still smelling weird, the blonde now just starting to think he was actually being played a fool of by his family. How could something disgusting like this work anyway? It's not like they were magic unicorns or witches, they couldn't change into bats and didn't burn in the sunlight! They were pretty close to humans, Len even liking to think he was one of them most of the time.

The blonde stepped into Kaito's house as he could see the man was already in the kitchen grabbing them something to drink, Len moving a little slower as he was stuck in his thoughts.

''The usual?'' Kaito shouted to the boy that was still in the hallway Len just shouted a short agreeing reply back, his hands now out of his pockets as he really didn't have anywhere to hide them anymore…

Len walked into the living room as he let out a small laugh at the two dogs lying down on the couch, taking up half of the space as they'd gotten quite good friends over the past weeks. The blonde just sat down next to them as he now noticed there was little space for Kaito left to sit, forcing them to sit close together as Len wasn't sure if he liked this.

''There we go.'' Kaito said with a smile as he sat two drinks down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch as he also chuckled at Miki and Jiro. ''Well it sure is cozy here.''

''Yup.'' Len muttered as he just tried not to let Kaito notice how nervous this made him, not being hungry at all but still feeling weird around the blue haired man. His heart started beating faster and his face heat up, his body also starting to tremble a little as he wasn't sure why he felt this way. Probably because of the whole 'match' thing.

''Is a movie okay with you? It's kind of too cramped to play games like this.'' Kaito chuckled as he turned the TV on, the blonde just nodding as he really didn't care. He could see the older male selecting a horror movie as he didn't say anything about this, not wanting to sound like a pussy when he would tell Kaito he was actually scared easily…

Half an hour into the movie Len already could feel the lovely feeling he had because of sitting next to Kaito disappearing, his body getting cold as it felt like someone was standing behind him as he was just too scared. He couldn't let the blue haired man notice this, he couldn't look like a wimp in front of him!

''Len?'' Kaito suddenly asked as the boy almost jumped at this, his eyes turning big as he let out a small scared yelp.

''Eh!'' Len shouted as his big eyes turned towards the blue haired male, his whole face now red as he felt ashamed. ''Y-yes?''

''You scared?'' Kaito chuckled as the blonde sighed, the blue haired male probably having noticed this a while ago.

''K-kind of…'' He admitted as he turned his gaze down, really feeling like a coward now.

''It's okay, if you want to stop watching we can.'' The older male said as he already grabbed the remote, Len not thinking straight for a second as he quickly reached out to stop Kaito from pressing any buttons, his hand now covering that of Kaito's.

''N-no that's okay…'' Len said with a small smile as he suddenly noticed Kaito's stunned expression, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes just staring at their hands.

''S-sorry!'' The boy said as he pulled his hand back, his face still flushed. He noticed that Kaito still hadn't moved as he was a little curious why, now fully turning to look at the blue haired male's face as he almost seemed stuck in time. Len could see his chest moving up and down but the rest of his body was frozen, why was he acting like this?

''I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you.'' Len apologized as this was the only thing he could think of that would be the reason for the man's sudden weird behavior.

''E-ehm… N-no that's okay.'' Kaito stuttered finally as his body seemed to move again, putting the remote back as the movie was still playing in the background. ''I just…''

''Just..?'' Len asked as Kaito didn't continue, the man still looking down with that same stare.

''Please don't take this the wrong way but… You smell really good.'' The blue haired male said with a small smile as the boy felt his breath stuck in his throat, now noticing what hand he'd been touching Kaito with as he couldn't believe this, did that really work just now?!

''O-oh… Thanks, I guess…'' Len muttered as he tried to act like he didn't care, secretly jumping up from happiness on the inside.

An hour later at almost the end of the movie it started pouring down outside, the weather being really unpredictable at this time of the year as it was still only February. Len could hear the water hitting the windows and also the streets, it almost sounding like it was full on storming outside. He could see Miki and Jiro now curling up to each other's side as they seemed scared. Kaito also noticed this as he let out a small chuckle.

''Jiro can never take this kind of weather, it's nice to see that he's more comfortable with Miki by his side.'' He said quietly as Len nodded, smiling at the dogs. He reached out as he gave them both a quick pet on the head, this seeming to calm them down even more.

The ending credits of the movie rolled on the screen as Len could see the male sitting next to him stretching himself out from sitting in the same kind of cramped position for almost two hours. Len did the same as he also yawned at this, now noticing how tired he actually was.

''Oh damn is it already that late?'' Kaito chuckled as he took a quick glance at his phone, the time now being almost midnight.

''It's okay I don't have school tomorrow.'' Len said as he got up and ready to leave. He reached out to grab Miki only to be stopped by the blue haired male's voice.

''If you want to… You can stay over?'' He asked as the boy felt his face immediately flushing at this, trying to hide it as best as he could.

''W-what? I-I couldn't possibly ask something like that of you.'' He stuttered as he tried to grab the little corgi, only for Miki look up at him with her puppy eyes, Len now feeling bad for separating the two.

''Look, even Miki wants to stay.'' Kaito chuckled.

''W-well… If you don't mind.'' The boy muttered as he pulled his arms back and just stood in the living room awkwardly, still gazing down as he didn't want to look Kaito in the eye.

''Of course I don't, I'm inviting you.'' He said with a smile. ''I'm also off tomorrow so we can sleep in.''

''R-right…'' Len stuttered quietly as he was sure Kaito hadn't heard him say that, the man already making his way to the kitchen to put the glasses they'd used in the dishwasher. After this he walked over to the hallway as he looked back at the blonde, waiting for him as he had his hand at the light switch.

Len just swallowed his nervousness as he walked over to the older male, making his way up the stairs as he could hear footsteps following close behind. He looked around once he got to the second floor as he'd been here a few times but not a lot, remembering that Kaito's room was located in the same place his parents' room was.

''Do you want to take a shower?'' Kaito asked as they were now standing in his bedroom, the boy feeling a little uncomfortable as he didn't know where he'd be sleeping…

''Yes please.'' Len said as the blue haired male walked over to his closet, grabbing a towel out of it as he handed it to the boy.

''Our bathrooms are pretty much the same so you think you can manage?'' He said with a smirk as Len could feel his face heating up like crazy at this, Kaito's expression really turning him on as he couldn't let him notice this.

''Yup!'' Len said a little too loudly as he almost run into the bathroom, quickly locking the door as he let out a big sigh. How was he supposed to control himself when Kaito was acting like this?

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he send a quick text to his mother as he didn't want them worrying about him, especially not if there was a potential chance of getting it on with Kaito…

He started undressing as he still couldn't get the man's smile out of his head, feeling his face only getting more and more heated with each piece of clothing he took off.

''Ugh…'' Len let out a groan as he was now fully naked, staring down at his erection as he felt really ashamed. He walked up to the shower as he stepped in, the warm water only making him more agitated as his dick really started to ache and itch.

''Whatever…'' He muttered to himself as Kaito couldn't see what he was doing in the shower anyway, he made sure to lock the door tightly. He grabbed ahold of his cock as he started stoking it with a quick pace, just wanting to get this over with as he knew Kaito would start to get suspicious if he would be in the shower for over fifteen minutes.

''Ngh…'' He bit his lip as he put his forehead against the wall of the shower, letting the water pour on his head as he could feel his body getting hotter with each stroke. He could already feel his legs starting to tremble as he squeezed his thighs together, his grip on his cock tightening.

Len flushed even darker as he felt ashamed how much Kaito turned him on, thinking of him while jerking off was making him almost overly sensitive. He could already feel his orgasm so close as he looked down at his dick, imagining the older male's hands on himself as this was really too much.

''N-nghn!'' Len kept his mouth closed as he really didn't want to make any noise, even if it would only be heavy pants or groans. He could feel his cock swelling up as he squirted his cum all over the shower wall, not thinking this would be a problem as he could just wash it off with water.

The blonde was now panting heavily as he let go of his now softening dick, his hands still trembling a little as his body was really getting at its limit, if Kaito would keep on teasing him like this he was going to jump him sooner or later...

Len just tried to ignore those thoughts as he quickly washed his body and hair, hoping he hadn't been in the shower too long for Kaito to start worrying. He stepped out of the shower as he dried himself off, wiping the mirror as he looked at his reflection for a moment. No fangs or red eyes, which was good.

The boy walked out of the bathroom as he could hear Kaito talking to someone on the phone, the man not sounding too happy as his voice was slightly raised. Len was too far away to be able to make out what he was saying, walking closer to the bedroom as a sudden silence appeared, Kaito probably already having ended the call. The boy just tried to ignore this as he still felt really awkward, not wanting to make it worse by asking who he'd been calling with…

''I'm finished.'' Len said as he walked into the older male's room, looking down while doing so as his face was still red.

''Okay, I'm in next. If you want to you can already make yourself comfortable in bed.'' He said as Len felt his eyes widening at his, his face now turning completely red once again as he understood where he would be sleeping now… The boy could hear Kaito walking past him and walking into the bathroom, Len just sighing as he looked up at the male's bed.

''W-wha-!'' Len's face was still red as he was now staring at the clothing Kaito had been wearing that day, almost everything lying down on one side as his underwear was the only thing that was missing.

' _Did he really just..?_ ' the blonde couldn't take this anymore, Kaito knew that Len had a thing for him right?! Why would he just suddenly decide it be a good idea to strip in front of him and act like it was no big deal? Len didn't want to think about it anymore as he just quickly snuggled himself underneath the covers on the side without the clothing, this side also facing a wall as there would really be nowhere to escape for him once Kaito would be lying down next to him.

He grabbed his phone as he just decided it be best to distract himself with something stupid, scrolling around on his social media feed. He really tried to forget about this whole situation as it was working of a little bit until he got a message back from his mother, this being Miku as he was once again reminded of the one thing he was trying to forget.

'' _Don't forget to use protection!'_ ' It just said with a lot of heart and smiling emoji's after this as Len felt his face flushing again.

'' _I'm only staying over, don't get too excited._ '' He answered as he just put his phone on silent and turned it around, already knowing he couldn't get a rest with his mother acting like this.

Len could hear the door of the bathroom opening as he really hoped Kaito was wearing at least some clothes this time, the boy just lying down in bed with his shirt and underwear.

''You're not sleeping, are you?'' The boy could hear Kaito's voice as it sounded a little bit lower than usual, Len feeling his face flushing at this as he thankfully was staring at the wall and not facing Kaito.

''Not yet.'' Len answered as he just kept his pose, not wanting to look at the man as he could already hear him opening a drawer of some sort as this must mean he was wearing little to no clothing. The older male said nothing as the blonde just listened to the sound of fabric ruffling and Kaito walking around a little. After a while Len could see the light turning off as he was now left with darkness, actually liking this as he was sure Kaito wasn't able to see his flushed face like this.

Kaito sat down on the empty side of the bed as he also slid in, pulling the covers over him as Len found it a little odd he didn't say anything like 'goodnight'. Maybe he was really tired? Len just closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep, hoping he could with his heart almost beating out of his chest…

''Len?'' The boy tensed up as he could hear the man suddenly speaking after half an hour or so filled with only silence, the male's voice even more deep and husky as it almost sounded like he was panting.

''W-what is it?'' The boy hesitantly asked as he hadn't moved at all, not even a little bit. He was lying down on his side as far away from Kaito as he possibly could as his nose was almost smushed up against the wall.

''Just…'' Kaito muttered as Len could hear him moving, the boy now getting nervous as he had no idea what the man was planning.

''E-eh?!'' Len's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, the alarm bells in the boy's head now going off as this couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream! Was Kaito sleep walking or something? Sleep hugging?!

''What have you done to me?'' Kaito almost breathed into the boy's ear, Len feeling the hairs on his whole body standing up at the hot breath in his ear as he could feel a shudder going down his spine.

''I-I… I have no idea what you're t-talking about!'' Len stuttered with a loud voice as he grabbed ahold of the arms around him, trying to pull them away from him as he could already feel his underwear tightening at the feeling of Kaito so close to his face, his breathing speeding up.

''Yes you do, my mind is all foggy.'' Kaito muttered as he let his tongue slip out of his mouth, very slowly licking the boy's ear shell as Len let out small gasps at this, his body not believing what was happening.

''R-really Kaito!'' Len stuttered as his hands were now tightly grabbing onto the older male's wrists, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to keep his breathing in check this way. ''I-I didn't do anything!''

''Your scent.'' Kaito just said as he let his nose down trail the boy's neck, very slowly inhaling the smell of the boy as Len could only squeeze his thighs at this, the feeling he was getting from Kaito just touching him so lightly was too much.

''You did something, you didn't smell like this before.'' He muttered again as he now gently pressed his lips against the boy's exposed neck, Len letting out small whimpers as he really had no idea what to do. From the inside he was screaming out of happiness as in the back of his mind there was still that feeling of distrust, thinking Kaito was just making fun of his feelings.

''This scent is making me want to things to you, even though you're a guy.'' He breathed into the boy's ear again, Len feeling his underwear getting wet and stained because his dick was leaking so much pre-cum, he was aching to be touched. ''Do you understand what I want to do to you?''

''I-I…'' Len stuttered as he felt too ashamed to answer that, understanding what Kaito was talking about as he loosened his grip on the older male's wrists. He couldn't deny it anymore, even if Kaito was just playing him his body had already given in.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said as Len could just hear him smirking at him, the tone of his voice low and husky as the blonde wanted nothing more than those hands on him already.

''N-hnn…'' Len bit his tongue to keep him from making any embarrassing noises, feeling Kaito's hands now grazing underneath his shirt. He could feel something brushing against one of his nipples as he never thought he would be sensitive there, Kaito proving him wrong immediately. The older male squeezed the small bud in between his fingers as Len arched his back at this, his body reacting before he could even think about it.

''A-ah!'' The blonde let out as he quickly closed his mouth again after this, his eyes getting big as he never thought he could make this kind of slutty noise. Len could hear the blue haired male letting out a low chuckle as his face flushed even darker red at this, he felt so embarrassed already.

''So cute.'' Kaito muttered as he gave the boy's ear a gentle bite, Len letting out another whimper at this. The older male let his hands trail down as the blonde still thought he was dreaming, Kaito couldn't be willingly touching him like this! He'd told him many times already, he's supposed to be straight!

''A-ahn…'' Len really held back right now as his mouth still made noise, the feeling of Kaito's hand only lightly grazing against the front of his boxer shorts already too much for him to handle. He could feel his cock jumping at this as he couldn't take the teasing any longer, the itchiness was making him lose his mind.

''P-please…'' Len muttered as Kaito stopped moving, his hand now just resting at the boy's thigh as he intended to keep on teasing him.

''Please what?'' Kaito asked as he gave the boy's neck another short lick, feeling the boy trembling in his grip.

''S-top teasing…'' Len breathed out as he really needed to be touched, this feeling almost being worse than when he hadn't fed himself for over three days.

''Hmm, not sure what you mean.'' Kaito smirked as he very slowly pulled his hand up from the boy's thigh to his side, sliding his hand gently against the boy's hard-on for a moment as the blue haired male was surprised by how hard he was already.

''F-fucking hell Kaito!'' Len wanted to shout but he just breathed out, his chest raising up and down quickly as his body was shaking and trembling all over. ''T-touch my dick already!''

Kaito would normally have been disgusted by someone asking them to touch their penis but there was something about Len that made him just want to jump right onto the blonde and completely ravish him, he couldn't tell what it was but he just blamed it on the boy having put some sort of weird vampire spell on him.

''A-ahn!'' Len could no longer keep in his voice as he could feel Kaito's hand grabbing him through his underwear, the boy's hips shooting towards the hand that was touching him. He started moving them at the same pace Kaito was rubbing him as he grabbed ahold of his pillow, squeezing it tightly as small tears formed in the corners of his eyes out of pure bliss. The blue haired male was amazed by Len's reaction, the boy now moaning without a hint of shame. Just as Kaito wanted to let go of the blonde and dip his hand into the underwear he could hear Len's moans ceasing as he was now only letting out quick and short pants, Kaito smirking as he already knowing what this meant.

He leaned down as he sucked on the boy's neck, getting back at him for always sucking at Kaito's neck as he gave the boy's cock a rough squeeze. Len couldn't take it anymore as he could feel the pleasure shooting through his body, trembling and shaking violently as he filled his underwear up with his sticky semen.

Kaito could only smile as he looked at the blonde lying down in front of him, the boy's back still turned to him as the blue haired male found it a little disappointing he didn't get to see the boy's face while he came. He could hear him panting heavily as he must be exhausted, the blue haired male feeling ashamed and surprised he'd gotten a boner by just watching the blonde.

''Don't fall asleep yet.'' Kaito chuckled as he gently pulled at the boy's shoulder, rolling him over to make him lie down on his back. Len was looking at him with a flushed face while still panting lightly, his eyes just staring at the blue haired male.

''I-I'm not sleeping… Yet.'' Len breathed out as Kaito just smiled at the blonde, how could a guy be this cute?

The blue haired male couldn't stop himself as he leaned down, pressing his lips against that of the boy's as he could hear a small yelp coming from Len. He ignored this as he grabbed the boy's face with one hand, deepening the kiss as he wasn't sure why but this making him feel so much better than kissing a girl. He could feel his stomach turning in a lovely way and his heart started beating faster, why was this making him feel so good?!

As Kaito let go he could see the blonde just staring up at him with the most baffled expression, his face now once again completely covered in a dark shade of red.

''W-what… Why did you-'' Len started as Kaito put his finger on the boy's lips to silence him.

''I have no idea, it just felt right.'' The blue haired male said as he let himself fall down on his side of the bed, grabbing the boy as he pulled him onto his chest. Len was a lot smaller than he was as he felt just like a girl lying down on his chest, this being convenient and also cute. He had no idea what the future had in store for him but all he knew was that it might not be as ordinary anymore as he thought it was all going to be…


	4. Dirty Little Pervert

''Hey!'' The blue haired male shouted with a happy smile on his face as he opened the door for this best friend, the purple haired man smiling back.

''Damn, it's been so long!'' Gakupo smiled as he walked in, looking around the house as this was the first time for him being here. ''I see you got yourself a nice place.''

''For sure, this place is bigger than my old house.'' Kaito chuckled as they walked into the living room, the purple haired man still looking around in awe. ''So how've you been?''

''Pretty good, nothing new here.'' He answered as he walked with his friend to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

''Really nothing new? What about the kittens?'' Kaito wondered as he could see the man tensing up, chuckling a bit to himself as he'd already forgotten about it.

''Oh of course!'' He said as he grabbed his phone, pulling up a picture of a mother cat lying down with four kittens. ''There they are, all of them were healthy thankfully. We're keeping them.''

''That's good to hear.'' Kaito smiled as he found the little cats quite adorable, always having a soft spot for babies, especially animals. ''And what about your new job?''

''Oh damn, you really hear everything! Who told you about that?'' The purple haired male chuckled.

''Your sister.'' Kaito just smirked as Gakupo sighed, looking to the side with still a smirk but also a fake disappointed expression.

''Why are you to so close? It's creepy…'' He muttered. ''But yes, I got a promotion. You better behave yourself or else I might once find you in one of my cases.''

''Watch myself? Really?'' Kaito chuckled loudly. ''You think there are crazy killers after me?''

''You never know, I've seen some pretty fucked up stuff.'' The purple haired male muttered. ''Just let me know if you think you're being followed or anything, I'll use my perfect detective skills to find that asshole!''

''Whoa… Ehm thanks I guess. I hope I'll never need it.'' The blue haired male said with an uncomfortable smile as he looked to the side.

''So how're you? Any interesting developments?'' The purple haired male asked with a smirk as he finally put his phone back into his pocket.

''Like what?'' Kaito smirked back at his friend as he already knew what he was talking about.

''Oh come on, I can see you have twice the amount dishes a single person should have.'' He said as he looked at the counter, there being two empty plates, glasses and cutlery standing out in the open. ''I bet once we go upstairs I might also find a cute pair of panties lying around somewhere.''

Kaito was quiet for a moment as he had no idea how to tell Gakupo this, they'd been friends for a long time already and would probably get really suspicious and weirded out if he told him he'd suddenly gotten himself a boyfriend. It had already been a week ever since that night as Kaito couldn't really deny that he also had a thing for Len anymore, just having accepted it even though they hadn't really talked about it ever since. They had just continued their normal life as both of them were pretty new to the whole homosexual relationship thing, not really knowing what or how to do anything at all. Hell, how was sex even supposed to work out? Kaito felt like he'd just been thrown into a deep sea of-

''What's up with that expression?'' Gakupo asked as he snapped the man out of his trance, the purple haired male now looking at him with a confused look.

''Ehm, well it's not really what you think.'' He started with a weak smile as Gakupo just raised an eyebrow at this.

''Then what is it?'' He wondered as the blue haired male just sighed, having no idea how to tell his best friend something like this…

''It's just that… I have these neighbors.'' He started. ''They're really nice, they also have a dog and we walk them together all the time.''

''Okay… So you fucked all of them or something?'' Gakupo just blurted out as Kaito let out a sarcastic chuckle.

''The females that live there are around forty, so no.'' He said with a smile, Gakupo now just letting out a hard laugh at this too.

''Well if they're hot you could always try…'' He chuckled as Kaito shook his head with the same smirk.

''They life there together with their kids for a reason.'' He said as Gakupo now understood, letting out a small ' _oh_ ' as he smirked again. ''They've got a twin, a boy and a girl. They're also very nice.''

''Okay so what about these people? Say what you want to say already. You've got it on with a fifteen year old girl?'' Gakupo now started getting a little irritated but also still very curious.

''They're nineteen not fifteen, I'm not a pedophile.'' Kaito chuckled as Gakupo smirked at this.

''But I was right?'' He asked with a small smile.

''Well… Sort of.'' Kaito said with less of a smile as he looked down, really still not having any idea how to break the news to his best friend.

''Kaito?''

Suddenly the two men were interrupted by a somewhat girly voice filling the room, Gakupo's smile now only getting bigger as he turned to look at the backdoor, which was still a little bit further back in the house as they couldn't see yet who'd just entered the premises.

Kaito felt himself freeze a little at this as he could hear the small footsteps of Miki quickly tapping on the hard wood floor, the small corgi now in view as Gakupo let out a small 'aw'.

''Oh what a cutie!'' He chuckled as he crouched down to pet the animal, Miki stopping immediately as she wagged her tail at the purple haired male.

''O-oh…'' Len stuttered as he saw Gakupo on the floor petting his dog, the boy not having expected Kaito to have any visitors. ''H-hello…''

''Oh hi!'' Gakupo smiled at the boy, holding out his hand. ''Gakupo, I'm Kaito's BFF!''

''E-err… Len.'' The blonde just said as he wasn't sure if he should take that seriously, probably not as he could see the blue haired male sighing at this. He shook the enthusiastic man's hand as his grip was pretty strong on his smaller hand.

''So you and Kaito are..?'' Gakupo asked with a questioning look.

''W-we're…'' Len stuttered as he felt a little overwhelmed by this question, his mouth now turned into a weak smile as his eyes were wider than usual. The purple haired male seemed to pick up on this as he turned his gaze towards the blue haired male, not understanding why this was such a hard question to answer. He looked once more time at the plates on the counter top as he suddenly understood, his mouth now falling open.

''Don't you fucking tell me…'' He muttered as he stared at the blue haired male, Kaito smiling weakly at him as he scratched the back of his head. ''You've got some explaining to do.''

''I guess I owe you that.'' Kaito said with the same expression. The blue haired male gestured towards the living room as they all sat down on the couch, Len's face now once again red as he felt really embarrassed one of Kaito's friends had to find out like this…

''So how long it this been going on?'' Gakupo asked casually as he seemed kind of okay with the situation, sitting down on the couch with a relaxed posture.

''For about a week now.'' Kaito answered as the purple haired male let out a small chuckle, nodding his head.

''Okay so at least it's pretty fresh. When were you going to let me in on you now rolling the other side?'' Gakupo asked while eyeing the blonde.

''I'm not… 'Rolling the other side.''' Kaito said with a somewhat ashamed look. ''We're both still getting used to it.''

''Both?'' Gakupo wondered as he kept staring at Len with a confused expression.

''It's a long story but it's not like we just jumped head first into this, if that's what you were thinking.'' Kaito muttered.

''Okay fine, whatever. I don't really care though, just very surprised.'' He said now finally showing a small smile. ''So how's sex?''

Len's face now turned full red as he still hadn't spoken, Kaito also letting out a small chocked gasp at this.

''I-I just said that this has been going on for a week!'' He almost shouted.

''So?'' Gakupo smirked as he seemed to be enjoying this.

''So?! We haven't gotten to that stage yet maybe?!'' Kaito was almost shouting now, trying to prove a point as he didn't want his friend to think he was some sort of rabbit.

''Really? Why not? I wonder who'd be the bottom…'' The purple haired male smirked even wider as he just kept eyeing the blonde boy intensely, Len really getting uncomfortable right now as he could already tell who Gakupo thought it was going to be.

''Let's please just stop this conversation…'' Kaito muttered as he looked down in defeat, sighing as he knew up front Gakupo was going to react like this. This was the whole reason he didn't want to tell him…

* * *

''Len is over at Kaito's place again right?'' Luka asked her wife as they were standing in the kitchen making dinner.

''He is indeed, I wonder if he took your advice.'' Miku smiled.

''After he came back with a hickey last time I think he did, even though he's not going to admit it.'' The pink haired female chuckled as he hugged her wife from behind. ''He's growing up so fast suddenly, it's making me feel old.''

''Well at least we're old together.'' Miku chuckled as she turned herself around to hug Luka back, smiling at her.

''That's true, I wouldn't want it any other way.'' The pink haired female smiled before leaning in to press her lips against that of her wife's.

* * *

''Sorry about that…'' Kaito muttered as he closed the door, Gakupo just having left as he sat down next to the blonde on the couch. ''He's always been pretty straight forward.''

''It's okay…'' Len said as he let out a big sigh.

''So why did you come over in the first place?'' The blue haired male now asked, wondering this for a while already as he couldn't remember having asked the boy to come over. Len opened his mouth at this as no sound came out, his cheeks flushing a little as Kaito could see his eyes quickly flashing from their blue color to dark red for a second. ''E-ehm…''

''I get it already.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy's face only turned a darker shade of red at this. ''Come here.''

The boy just nodded slowly as he kept his gaze turned down, very slowly making his way over to the blue haired male. He was now sitting on his lap, this being the most comfortable position for him as Kaito didn't mind, especially now. Len opened his mouth as he could feel his fangs popping out, smelling the older male's neck as the scent almost made his cum his pants instantly. He gently pushed his teeth into the soft flesh of Kaito's neck as he didn't hear the older male making a sound at this, only his arms now reaching out to softly grab the boy's waist.

The blonde could feel his pants tightening as he sucked on Kaito's neck, his eyes squeezed shut as he hoped the older male still hadn't noticed how crazy this made him. He could already feel his thighs starting to tremble as his breathing sped up, now sucking even harder as the combination of the taste and scent of the blue haired male was just too much for him. His body couldn't take it at all, he was just too weak.

''H-hmgnh!'' Len couldn't close his mouth as a muffled noise escaped his throat, feeling electricity shooting through him as his underwear filled up with his warm sticky cum. Why did it only take him less than a minute to cum with Kaito? It was such an embarrassingly short time…

The boy pulled his teeth out as he could feel them retracting, now panting heavily as he was sitting down on Kaito's legs. It took him a minute to get back to his senses as he now only noticed the hardness pocking him from underneath, his eyes slightly widening at this as he could feel his face heating up.

''Why are you always panting when you're done?'' Kaito let out a small chuckle when he said this, Len looking up at him in slight disbelieve as he couldn't understand that the blue haired male seriously hadn't noticed Len cumming his pants every time they did this yet.

''I ehm…'' The boy stuttered as he felt his face flushing even darker. ''I kind of… Really enjoy your taste.''

''You what?'' Kaito said with an even more confused expression, grabbing the blonde's chin to make him look him in the eye.

''D-do I really need to say it?'' Len stuttered as he turned his eyes to look at the other side, too embarrassed to admit that his body enjoyed the taste of Kaito so much it made him orgasm.

''Just tell me already.'' Kaito almost ordered the boy as Len let out an annoyed groan at this. He pouted as he gently slapped the blue haired male's hand away from his chin, getting off of his lap as he got on his knees in front of him.

''What are you doing?'' The older male sounded slightly panicked as his eyes went a little wider than usual, Len smirking at this as he could tell Kaito already knew what he was up to.

''Let me, please…'' The blonde muttered with a cute smile, seeing the blue haired male stopping his movements for a second at this as he knew Kaito couldn't resist a face like that.

''H-have you ever done this before?'' He muttered as Len let out a sigh, getting a little irritated by the man's behavior.

''Don't be such a killjoy, of course I haven't.'' He said as he reached out to open up Kaito's pants, the man not stopping him but looking down at Len's hands with a doubtful expression.

''I haven't washed myself…'' Kaito muttered a little more quietly this time as Len could tell he was getting a little insecure, this only making the boy bite his lip as he didn't know the man could almost be cute.

''I don't mind.'' Len looked the man in the eyes with a smile, silently telling him that he was serious. This seemed to calm him down as he just let out a big sigh, nodding at the boy. He sat back in the couch as he let the blonde do as he pleased, Len not waiting another second for him to change his mind again. It had already been a week since they'd done anything on a sexual level, this also being the only thing they'd done, Len couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to know what Kaito was like panting and groaning in pleasure, he just couldn't get the visual out of his head.

Len reached out to pull the man's underwear down, his breathing speeding up at the sight of the bulge in it as he could already tell it was bigger than his. He had no idea why but could feel his mouth starting the water a little, now finally pulling the fabric down as he could see Kaito's cock popping out, already dripping some pre-cum as it was standing up fully erect.

The boy didn't waste any time as he snuggled himself closer in between the man's legs, pulling his head down as he took a first curious lick of the tip, being able to taste that he indeed hadn't washed himself. Len couldn't blame him though, he had warned him up front. The blonde ignored this as he took another longer lick, this time also tasting pre-cum as he could already feel his own pants tightening once again at this, this flavor turned him on so much…

''N-nhg…'' Kaito let out a muffled sound as Len decided to finally surround the man's dick with his mouth, taking it down his throat as this felt a little weird at first, only getting it in about half way. He covered the rest with his hand as he started to slowly bob his head up and down, first wanting to see what kind of reaction he would get from Kaito.

''M-mhmn…'' Len looked up as he could see Kaito had his eyes now closed, his mouth hanging open slightly as his eyebrows were relaxed. He seemed to be enjoying it, this only giving the boy the okay sign to take things up a notch.

''H-ahn..!'' The older male let out an unexpected low moan as Len suddenly decided to deep throat his cock, now completely surrounding the man's dick with moist warmth. The blonde could feel Kaito's cock tensing up at this in his mouth as he also tasted a good amount of pre-cum suddenly, the boy smirking as he knew he was on the right track.

He started bobbing his head up and down with more speed now as he also started sucking each time he went back up, paying extra attention to the tip. This seemed to be even more effective as he could hear Kaito starting to pant now, the man's hand now on the boy's head as it was just lightly laying down in the blonde hair.

''A-agnh…'' Kaito let out more low groans as Len couldn't get enough of those sounds, feeling really proud that he was giving the man such great pleasure even though it was his first time giving a blowjob. He could tell the blue haired male was getting close to orgasming as his thighs started trembling and thrusting up a little, the boy responding to this by sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down faster.

''A-ahn..! W-wait Len, i-if you keep g-going… I-I'm almost…'' The blue haired male had trouble talking as he looked down at the boy, Len now looking up in his eyes as this sight was almost too much to handle for Kaito. He could just see the boy give him a lewd smile before nodding, silently telling him it was okay for him to cum in his mouth.

''F-fuck…'' Kaito breathed out as he thrusted his hips up into the moist warmth of the boy's mouth a last time, his hand that was still in the blonde hair now pushing the boy's head down as he could feel his orgasm rip through him.

''H-hmm!'' Len let out a muffled moan as he could feel his mouth fill up with semen, the taste being really something he'd never imagined it to be as he could already by tell the scent of it was almost just as good as sucking the man's neck. He could feel his own cock jumping as he swallowed Kaito's cum greedily, being able to tell he just came a little too by only sucking the man off.

''Oh man…'' Kaito was panting heavily as he let out a small chuckle, Len also smiling as he sat down next to the male on the couch. ''How are you so good at this?''

''I'm a natural.'' He joked with a smirk, Kaito also letting out a small laugh.

''Shall I return the favor?'' The older male suddenly asked with a smirk, leaning into the boy a little as Len could feel mixed feelings in his stomach boil up.

''E-err…'' The blonde muttered ''Y-you really don't have to, I didn't wash myself either and-''

The boy was cut off by Kaito's lips, the man leaning in even more and kissing Len forcefully. The blonde could feel his aching and itching boner only get needier because of this, his thoughts leaving him completely as his body was getting crazy aroused.

''Hmm, with that face you can't tell me no.'' Kaito smirked as he let go of the boy, Len's cheeks now covered in a dark red shade as his mouth was hanging open slightly, his breathing heavy as his eyes looked like they only wanted one thing, Kaito…

''I-I…'' Len muttered as he suddenly noticed that Kaito had pushed him underneath him while kissing, the boy now lying down on the couch as the older male was on top of him.

''Still struggling? I can fix that…'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed the boy's chin, taking Len by surprise as he could feel the blue haired male's tongue slipping inside his still open mouth. The blonde suddenly felt his eyes shooting open at this as he'd never had a French kiss before, his face flushing even darker at this as he could feel Kaito's tongue rolling around that of his. The boy quickly got used to the weird sensation as he relaxed in the man's grip, enjoying the feeling of their saliva mixing together as he loved the wet slippery muscle moving around in his mouth. He grabbed the man's neck as he deepened the kiss this way, wanting more of this amazing feeling. He unconsciously rubbed his clothed erection against Kaito's thigh as his body was getting really excited at this, feeling his orgasm already building up as he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

''Are you going to let me touch you now?'' Kaito smirked as he let go of the boy once more, Len now panting heavily as his head was lying down on the couch, his eyes half lidded as he nodded.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said as he kissed Len's forehead, this somehow making the boy even more embarrassed as he turned his eyes to the side, not being able to look at the older male while his most private part was about to be exposed for him to see.

Kaito opened up the boy's pants as he pulled them down to his knees. He didn't have any experience with guys as this was a challenge for him, but he wasn't about to give up so easily! How hard could it be? Girls where usually harder to please as Len would probably cum pretty quickly, the last time not haven taken too long either…

The blue haired male smirked to himself as he could see the boy's underwear was already very stained, Kaito thinking it was probably just a lot of pre-cum as he would have been hard for a while already. He pulled the boy's underwear off with ease as he was baffled to see the boy's erection already covered in cum, his cock still hard and leaking pre-cum but there also being a good amount of semen on it.

''Are you..?'' Kaito muttered as he could see the boy opening his eyes at this. Len looked down at himself as his eyes immediately shot open, his face now once again going full red as he tried to pull his underwear back up, the blue haired male quickly grabbing his wrists to keep him from doing so. When he was doing this he also leaned down a little to keep the blonde from moving, it suddenly hitting him like a brick wall.

 _This scent…_

This was the same kind of scent he'd smelled earlier this week, the same kind of scent that made him go absolutely bad shit crazy for the boy. He could feel his mind filling up with excitement and pure bliss as he now understood where this scent had come from…

''Oh my god…'' Kaito muttered again, this time with a big smirk as he looked at the boy, who was still staring at him with the most embarrassed kind of expression. ''You… In the shower and your hand…''

''I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to! I just…'' Len muttered as he now also understood that Kaito had just found out his scent trick, the male looking a little too pleased at this.

''And you just came too…'' Kaito smirked even wider, now letting go of the boy's wrists as he grabbed Len's legs, pulling them up against his stomach as he was now in an even more humiliating position. His cock and balls were completely in view for Kaito to see, his anus also visible now as Len let out a loud yelp at this.

''S-s-stop this already!'' The boy squirmed to get out of this position as Kaito wouldn't let him, the older male keeping him down with force as his hands were digging into the fat flesh of the boy's thighs.

''Tell me Len, do you cum every time you suck my blood? Are you a dirty little pervert like that?'' The older male teased as he suddenly really wanted to torment the blonde, Len looking so cute and helpless right now.

''D-don't say it like that!'' The boy whined in embarrassment as he pulled his hands to his face, covering his eyes as he couldn't look Kaito in the eye right now.

Kaito had to hold back a chuckle at this as he found the boy's behavior absolutely adorable, never having thought he could find a guy cute or even get turned on by one. Hell, he was about to suck another guy's dick and he was even looking forward to it.

He leaned down as he could still see the boy's hands in front of his eyes, his face red as his lips were firmly pressed together into a thin line. The older male just smiled at this as he grabbed the boy's dick with one hand, his face really close to it right now as he could still smell that amazing scent, why did this smell so good?!

He stuck out his tongue as he licked the boy's cock from base to top, getting a good amount of semen in his mouth as he hesitantly swallowed it. Kaito was surprised by the taste, this being a little odd but not bad at all. He decided to keep on going as he watched the boy's face, Len not reacting much except for his mouth trembling each time he touched him.

''A-ahn!'' The boy moaned out unwillingly as Kaito took him down his throat, the boy's cock not being that big as it fit in his mouth all at once. The blue haired male could feel the boy's hips jerking upwards into his mouth as this was the reaction he'd been hoping for.

Len let his hands glide of his face as he grabbed the couch firmly, his body getting really hot all of a sudden as he could feel that familiar feeling of an orgasm already boiling up inside of him. He could feel the older male bobbing his head up and down slowly on his cock as he felt so ashamed that he could only last such a short amount of time but he couldn't help it. It just felt too good…

''P-please w-wait..!'' Len stuttered as his hitching breath was interrupting him, Kaito now looking at the boy as he pulled his head up, giving Len's cock a last good suck before pulling it out of his mouth.

''What?'' Kaito smirked at the boy as one of his hand's was still down on the boy's thigh, the blue haired male suddenly getting really curious and interested in what Len's ass must look like, if his thighs were this fat.

''T-this is really embarrassing but…'' The boy muttered as he turned his gaze away from Kaito. ''I-I'm really close…''

''Already?'' Kaito chuckled as he could see the boy getting even more flushed. ''That's okay.''

''B-but I don't-!'' Len wanted to object but his sentence was cut short by a moan, Kaito already taking the boy's cock back in his mouth. ''A-ah!''

Kaito could only smirk at this as he stared back at the boy, Len's face looking extremely erotic right now. His eyes were almost closed as there were small tears of frustration and embarrassment in the corners of them, his mouth hanging open as his tongue was barely kept inside of it and his cheeks now flushed to a dark red.

''I-I'm… A-annh!'' Len tried to hold back a little as he thrusted his hips up into the lovely warm mouth that was pleasuring him, his semen squiring out right down Kaito's throat. The blonde panted and groaned while he orgasmed, his back arched off the couch as his hands were clamped down on it, his eyes squeezed tight and his mouth wide open.

The boy let himself fall back into the couch as his hands released the cushions he was lying down on, now panting heavily as his chest was raising up and down with a fast pace.

''You look amazing like this, I should take a picture.'' Kaito smirked as Len hadn't even noticed him staring at his body.

''Y-you better not!'' Len yelped as he quickly pulled his pants back up, his body still tired but not wanting to be in this humiliating position any longer.

''I was just joking, don't worry.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy just pouted at him. The blue haired male couldn't resist his face as he grabbed the boy's chin again, forcing his tongue once more into Len's mouth as he could feel the blonde tensing up for a second but quickly relaxing again. They rolled their tongues together as Kaito really couldn't believe he was kissing a guy and loving it, how had this even happened?

''Oh… Sorry to interrupt.''

The two both tensed up once they heard Gakupo's voice fill the room once again, their eyes going wide as they quickly let go of each other, turning to look in the direction of the purple haired male.

''I just forgot my phone.'' He said with a smirk as he walked over to the coffee table next to the couch where Kaito and Len were sitting. He grabbed his phone as he looked at the two once again, a smirk now forming on his face.

''I really was doubting if all of this was true but I'm not anymore… You two look kinda cute.'' He said as he walked off, Kaito and Len sitting there a little baffled as neither of them knew how to react to this.


	5. It Doesn't Have To Be Perfect

''What the hell is taking you so long?!'' Rin pounded on the bathroom door as she was waiting for her brother to finish taking a shower, the boy already having been in there for about an hour as she was waiting for her turn.

''I'm almost done, jesus! Leave me alone!'' Len shouted out of the shower as he could hear his sister shouting something annoying phrases at him as she left after this. The boy just sighed as he also wanted to be done already, his fingers completely wrinkled up from standing in the hot water for so long as he just had to finish what he started, he couldn't just stop half way…

After more struggling and eventually finishing his shower the boy stepped out of the bathroom, the girl almost running up to the bathroom as she was dying to take a shower too already. She didn't bat an eye twice at her brother as she just slammed the door shut, Len letting out a relieved sigh at this as he quickly walked over to his room to get dressed, the boy only having a towel around his waist right now.

Len quickly dressed himself as he found the sudden sensation of clothes touching his legs in a different way really strange, this feeling being pleasant but also odd. He just hoped Kaito wouldn't react negatively to this, ever since he'd gotten into a relationship with another guy he'd felt really insecure with his body hair. After dreading it for weeks he finally decided to shave it all off, this resulting in is having to take him an hour as his legs, armpits and crotch were fully bushy. And don't even get him started on his ass, how did girls even do that? The only way he could actually reach this spot was to stand in the most uncomfortable position ever. The boy sighed at the thought of having to do it again sometime soon, his hair growing pretty fast. He just hoped it would all be worth it…

* * *

Kaito sighed as he looked at his laptop screen, the information twisting his mind a little bit as he hadn't thought having sex with another guy would be _this_ complicated. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He just wanted to feel good together with Len, why was that so much to ask? The blue haired male sighed even harder as he read about the amount of pain anal sex would take, really wanting to have sex but on the other side not wanting to hurt the poor boy…

At least he had prepared, he'd bought the necessary lube and even condoms. He just hoped he didn't scare the boy off by asking him such a thing. They'd been together for almost a monthby now, it wouldn't be odd to ask such a thing, right? He did find the boy's blowjobs amazing but he just wanted them to feel good together, he wanted to see the boy's face while Kaito gave him the most amazing pleasure he'd never thought he would be able to feel, he wanted to be able to feel the boy's body trembling while he came when Kaito was still inside of him…

''Oh shit…'' The blue haired male let out a small laugh as he could feel his hard-on pocking against the fabric of his pants and underwear. He quickly closed his laptop as he really didn't have time for this, Len could be here any minute.

Kaito walked down his stairs as he could already hear Jiro making a fuss about something, Len probably already having arrived as he had a key. He could hear someone walking around as there was also the light trapping on the floor, this probably being Miki.

''Len?'' Kaito called out as he was now on the last step of the stairs.

''Here!'' The boy answered happily as Kaito also smiled at this, Len's voice really warming his heart.

''Hey.'' Kaito smiled as he walked into the living room, seeing the boy crouched down on the floor petting the two dogs with a small smile.

''Hi.'' The boy said with his cute smile as he walked over to the blue haired male, pulling his arms around Kaito's neck as he leaned down for the blonde to do so. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too.'' Kaito said as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips onto that of Len's. They hadn't seen each other for about a week as Len had midterm exams, Kaito really distracting him from studying.

Kaito opened his mouth to let his tongue slide into that of Len's, only for it to bump into something long and sharp. The blue haired male chuckled at this as he already knew what it was, letting go of the blonde as he looked at the boy. Len's eyes were already dark red as his fangs were out, his breathing heavy as he must be close to starving by now, not having had a drink of Kaito for a whole week.

''Why don't we take this upstairs?'' Kaito said with a smirk as he could see the boy's pupils enlarging at this, clearly getting excited as the older male took this as a good sign. He gently grabbed the boy's hand as he walked with him to his bedroom, hearing Len's breathing getting heavier with each step they took as Kaito just couldn't help but love the blonde's state. He was almost like an animal, his instincts now taking over his mind as he couldn't think straight when he was like this.

He closed his door as he didn't want any dogs interrupting them, the boy already having placed himself on Kaito's bed as the blue haired male chuckled at the boy's eagerness. He sat down next to the blonde as Len pushed him down on the bed, Kaito letting out a surprised gasp at this as Len usually wasn't as forceful.

''S-sorry…'' The boy breathed out as he almost jumped at Kaito's neck, pushing his fangs down into the soft flesh as Kaito could hear him letting out a muffled moan, already rubbing himself against the blue haired male's leg. The older male bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling again, he just loved it when Len was acting like this, it was too cute and erotic.

He decided it would be fun to tease the boy even more as he pulled his leg down, grabbing the boy's hips as he pushed them up, keeping him from relieving himself.

''M-mnhn…'' The boy let out a somewhat annoyed groan as he just kept on sucking, Kaito now placing one of his hands right at the boy's hard-on, grabbing him roughly through his pants. He could feel the boy jerking his hips into the hand at this, rubbing himself hard against it as Kaito smirked, loving Len's reactions.

He could feel the blonde starting to tremble as Kaito knew he was orgasming, grabbing the still clothed cock tight even more as he could hear the boy letting out harsh pants and slight moans, his whole body shuddering at this.

''Ahhann…'' Len breathed heavily as he pulled his fangs out of Kaito's neck, still lightly thrusting himself into the hand that was stroking him.

''You're so cute like this.'' Kaito smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, tightly hugging him close as he kissed his forehead. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt really lucky he got to date a vampire, this for sure being much more fun than a regular person.

''Shut up…'' The boy muttered quietly as he was still lightly panting, Kaito just chuckling at this.

''I was wondering,'' The blue haired male started, waiting a second to get the boy's attention, Len looking up when he didn't speak for a few seconds. ''Do you wanna..?''

''What?'' The boy asked back as he had a suspicious expression on his face, knowing Kaito was about to ask something big.

''Have sex?'' He added as the boy was quiet for a few seconds at this, his gaze turning down as his cheeks instantly flushed a dark red.

''W-why are you asking it like that…'' He stuttered as Kaito could only find this even more adorable. ''D-doesn't that like, just happen?''

''I know but with guys it's kind of… You need to prepare for it.'' The blue haired male explained as the boy just nodded.

''So I bet you want me to be the bottom?'' Len casually asked with a small pout, the older male biting his lip to hold back his smirk.

''Well, yes.'' He said as the blonde just nodded again in agreement.

''Guess I'll go take a shower then…'' Len muttered as he got up off the bed, Kaito grabbing his wrist before he would walk off.

''Why are you acting so uninterested?'' Kaito wondered as he didn't like the boy's attitude all of a sudden. Len expression changed into a more surprised one as his cheeks heat up again, turning his gaze down to the floor as Kaito already knew what was up, the male smirking at this. ''Or are you embarrassed?''

''I-I'm not! I'm nineteen! I can handle sex!'' He stuttered as he pulled his wrist out of the older male's grip, quickly walking off to the bathroom as he couldn't stand Kaito teasing him like this.

He locked the bathroom door as he didn't want Kaito coming in, his heart almost beating out of his chest as he couldn't believe he was actually about to have sex with him. If someone would have told him a month ago that he was going to do so he would have called them insane, yet here he was…

The boy sat himself down on the toilet as his face flushed. He just wanted the whole humiliating stage of this to be over, dreading what was about to come but also getting very excited. He had too many mixed feelings about this. He finished his business as he undressed himself to get into the shower, looking down at his now shaved body as he really still had no idea how Kaito was going to react. He'd taken a long shower this morning but it wasn't his hair that needed washing right now…

After another way too long shower and a lot of embarrassing thoughts and scenarios popped into the boy's mind his confidence was almost as low as the floor, his face still flushed as he wasn't sure if he could do this anymore.

''Hey, what's with the long face?'' The boy was snapped out of his thoughts as Kaito's gentle and calming voice echoed through the room, Len now only noticing he'd been standing in the bedroom for a small while already as Kaito was looking at him with a worried expression.

''N-nothing…'' Len smiled weakly at the blue haired male as he walked over to him, lying down on the bed next to him as Kaito was reading a book.

''I don't believe that, what's wrong?'' The older male asked again as he put the book away, grabbing the boy as he pushed him on his chest, hugging him tightly.

''It's just… I'm kind of nervous…'' He muttered as Kaito let out a small laugh at this, Len's face now flushing even darker as he didn't like this reaction at all. ''S-stop making fun of me you jerk!''

''I'm not making fun of you, you're just so cute.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the boy's chin, kissing him gently to calm him down. This seemed to work as Len relaxed in the older male's grip, now kissing him back.

''You don't have to be nervous, we can stop anytime you want.'' The blue haired male said with a gentle smile as the boy just nodded, his face still flushed as he had to admit this did make him feel better. ''We also don't have to rush, we've got all day for this.''

''We're not having sex the _whole_ day Kaito.'' Len muttered with a slight laugh as the older male chuckled at this as well.

''I didn't say we had to, I just said we could. Who knows you might end up liking it so much you want to go for another round.'' The blue haired male smirked as he started kissing down the boy's neck, Len chuckling again at this as he already felt better with Kaito acting like this. He almost forgot that the whole purpose of sex was for it to be fun, it didn't have to be perfect.

The blonde could feel his shirt being lifted as Kaito's hands slid underneath it, teasing and pinching the skin along the way. Len's breathing sped up soon enough as he just let the older male do whatever he wanted, his body slowly losing its nerves with each touch or lick Kaito gave him.

Kaito was kissing down the boy's stomach as he reached out to undo the boy's pants, stopping for a second as he looked up at Len's face. The blonde was staring down at Kaito with a pink flush over his cheeks as he slowly nodded, giving him permission to pull them off. The older male just smirked at this as he unbuttoned the boy's pants, pulling the jeans off the boy as he was surprised by the sudden bare legs he was faced with.

''Did you shave?'' Kaito smiled at the boy as Len's face only turned darker red at this. The boy nodded slowly as he already felt more comfortable with the situation, abruptly grabbing his underwear and pulling those down to show off his shaved crotch. Kaito was quiet for a moment at this as he stared down at the boy, his face still having a smile on it as he couldn't believe Len actually having done this.

''Now I feel a little unprepared… I didn't shave at all.'' Kaito muttered with a smirk still, pulling the boy's pants and underwear off with one swift move as he just couldn't take his eyes off the boy's erect cock.

''Y-you don't need to.'' Len stuttered quietly as he actually loved those hairs around the older male's dick, that small strip of hairs down his stomach also turning him on to the max as he loved staring down at them.

''Really? If you want me to shave too I can.'' Kaito smiled while he grabbed the boy's legs, pulling them up and pressing his thighs once again on his stomach.

''N-no I like your hair… It's hot.'' Len felt his face flushing darker as Kaito did this, the older male having done this before a lot as this was probably his most loved view of the boy. Even though Len had been in this position a lot in the past this still made him feel embarrassed.

''You're so nice and smooth, even down here.'' Kaito smirked as he stared down at the boy's anus as this was also neatly clear of hairs, this only making it harder for Kaito to control himself.

''Aren't you going to get naked too?'' Len asked as he didn't want to be the only one naked, especially not in this position.

''I am, in a second.'' Kaito said with a smile as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, seeing the boy's eyes getting bigger for a second at this. The older male thought about what he all wanted to do to Len as he already knew the boy was never going to agree with it. He leaned in quickly as he could already hear Len letting out a small surprised yelp, Kaito's tongue now flicking out as he licked the tip of the boy's cock, it tasting only like pre-cum as he already loved this taste.

''A-ahn…'' Len moaned quietly as he grabbed the sheets with his hands. Kaito thought it was probably a good idea to make the boy cum at least once before they actually tried to have sex, so if it didn't turn out to work the boy at least still got some sort of release.

Kaito let go of the boy's dick as he sucked his way down, now licking and kissing the boy's balls as they were shaved anyway. He could hear the boy's breathing already speeding up as Kaito knew he was close, Len would always cum so quickly and it was adorable.

''M-mhnn…'' Len arched his back as he could feel Kaito licking and sucking him down his crotch, this feeling really amazing as he almost came. Almost, because before he could do so he could feel Kaito's tongue now leaving his balls and making its way down even further.

''W-wait, w-w-what a-re you doing?!'' Len yelped in surprise as he felt his face flushing a deep dark red, suddenly feeling something wet and slippery around his anus as he tensed up at this. The sensation was odd yet lovely, his body getting more pleasure from this than he'd initially had thought.

''N-ahhnn… K-Kaito this is w-weird…'' Len moaned in slight protest but didn't back off or try to push the older male away, his body loved this feeling too much in order for him to do so.

The blue haired male was enjoying the boy's reactions even more as he smirked, now also grabbing the boy's cock with his hand as he was sure he could make Len cum like this. He pushed his tongue inside as he already knew the boy had cleaned himself properly, wanting to feel Len's inner walls tense up around his tongue as he came.

''A-anhh! K-Kaito I-I cant-!'' The boy moaned as his body couldn't take it anymore, the tongue teasing his ass making him lose his mind. He could feel his cock exploding as cum squirted out, his breathing hitching while he arched his back, only forcing Kaito's tongue deeper inside of him this way.

Kaito couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like being inside of the blonde, feeling Len's insides tensed up around his tongue as it was squeezed tightly by the boy. The combination of seeing Len's face while feeling his cock being hugged by the boy's tight ass must be amazing.

''F-fuck Kaito…'' Len muttered as he panted, staring up at the ceiling as his body was completely exhausted, the orgasm being one of the most intense ones he had up until now.

''What is it?'' the blue haired male smirked at the boy's tired state, feeling pretty proud of himself that he could make Len cum like this.

''Don't fucking do that…'' He muttered as Kaito let out a small chuckle.

''Are you ready to continue or is your body too drained?'' The older male asked as the boy let out a last loud pant, his gaze turning to Kaito with a small smile.

''What do you think?'' He asked back at Kaito as the blue haired male let out another chuckle, Len was just too amusing like this.

''Okay, let's continue then.'' He said as he wanted to lean over and grab the lubricant out of his nightstand, only for him to be stopped by the blonde reaching out to pull his pants off.

''You said you were going to undress.'' He muttered with a cheeky smirk as he pulled Kaito's pants and underwear off as much as he could, only getting to about his knees as Kaito was still sitting down on the bed. The older male just smirked, grabbing his pants as he kicked them off all the way, leaving the two now completely naked.

''Better?'' Kaito asked with a somewhat teasing voice as the boy smiled cutely at him, nodding happily. Kaito gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips as he reached out to grab the lube again, this time succeeding as he got back into his previous position. The older male popped the bottle open as he poured a good amount of lube onto his hand, coating his fingers with the stuff as he could see the boy's smile falling down a little at this.

''Are you okay?'' Kaito wondered as he put the bottle down next to them on the bed, now focusing his full attention to Len as he wondered why his expression had suddenly changed.

''F-fine, I'm just… Really nervous.'' He muttered as his face flushed a light pink, Kaito smiling at this as he only found this adorable. He let himself fall down next to the boy on the bed as he pulled up his free hand to Len's chin, rubbing their noses together.

''It's okay, if you want me to stop just say it.'' He reassured him as Len just nodded, his face showing a little bit less nervousness. Kaito let his lubricated hand trail down slowly as he leaned in with his face, kissing the boy gently as he tried to distract him, knowing Len probably wasn't a big fan of this part.

''H-hnm…'' Len let out a muffled noise as Kaito very gently pushed his index finger inside of him, the older male feeling him tensing up around his finger but not moving away. Kaito moved his hand with a slow pace, his finger sliding in and out of the blonde as he heard more small gasps escaping Len's mouth, the boy not moving away or stopping the older male in anyway.

Kaito decided that after a few minutes and feeling the boy loosing up around his finger it was time to add another. He didn't say anything as he kept kissing the boy to distract him, Len appreciating this as he had his arms wrapped around Kaito's neck. The blue haired male very gently prodded the boy's entrance with two fingers, feeling him tensing up underneath his touch but still not moving away or making an attempt to stop him. Kaito took this as a good sign as he very slowly pushed his fingers inside, this being a little harder as he could feel the boy's muscles tensing up around him.

''Len, are you okay?'' Kaito let go of the boy's mouth to talk as he looked at the blonde's face. Len was panting as his eyebrows were squinted together, his eyes gazing down a little as he was clearly uncomfortable.

''F-fine…'' He muttered as Kaito let out a sigh, being able to tell he was clearly lying.

''I don't want to hear anymore lies from you.'' He said with a more strict voice as he pulled his hand back, seeing the boy's face flushing dark as his eyes turned to look at the man. ''You need to be honest with me. I want you to feel good, not be in pain.''

''I know…'' Len stuttered. ''I just don't… It feels really uncomfortable.''

''Like what?'' Kaito wondered as the boy let out a small groan, pouting a little as he looked at the older male.

''What do you think?'' He asked back with a more irritated voice, Kaito chuckling at this.

''I have no idea, what?'' The older male asked again as he already got a small idea of what it could be, just finding teasing the boy too much fun.

''Y-you're such a jerk!'' Len now shouted as his face flushed even darker, slapping the man's arm out of frustration as Kaito let out another chuckle.

''Alright, I'm sorry!'' He smirked. ''Why don't you try doing it yourself?''

''N-no way!'' The boy turned his gaze away from the older male as he didn't like this idea at all, this whole situation was already embarrassing enough!

''Hmm, I'm not sure what you want me to do… We could always stop.'' Kaito said as he already got up, the boy letting out a small yelp at this as Kaito knew he didn't want that.

''N-no!'' Len yelped as he grabbed the man's arm, pulling on it to make him lie down again. ''J-just… Stick it in already!''

''Ehm…'' Kaito wasn't sure if this would be a good idea but he was really tempted to do so, his own erection already being ignored for at least half an hour now. ''Only if you're sure about it…''

''Yes, just do it already!'' Len shouted as he grabbed the older male, pulling him on top of him as Kaito was taken aback by the sudden slight of the boy. He was lying down on top of him as Len's face showed determination and embarrassment, his cheeks flushed as his eyes were looking up at Kaito. The older male reached out to grab the bottle of lube again as Len stopped him before he could reach it.

''A-aren't you gonna put on a c-condom?'' He said as Kaito couldn't help but find it cute how he felt ashamed saying the word 'condom', this probably being the first time even using one for him. Kaito just smiled as he nodded, reaching out to grab one out of his nightstand. Once he'd found one he smirked at the blonde, grabbing Len's hand as he placed the rubber in it.

''Why don't you put it on for me?'' The blue haired male said with a more husky voice as he could see the boy's eyes getting big while staring at the condom in his hand. He slowly nodded as he opened the package, this taking him a few tries as he was new to the whole situation. Once he got it open he grabbed the rubber out, surprised by how slimy it was as there probably was already some lube on it.

The blonde felt his face flushing as he could see Kaito sitting up, the boy leaning over as he stared at the man's cock, how was this going to fit inside of him if two fingers were already too much? Len didn't want to think about it as he just decided he would make it work, he had to…

He placed the condom at the tip of the man's dick as he tried to roll it down, only for the rubber not to work with him as it just stayed at his spot unrolled. The boy didn't understand a thing of it, he was doing it correctly, right? He could feel frustration building up inside of him as he saw Kaito's hands now covering his, gently grabbing the condom out of his hands.

''It's rolled up the other way around.'' Kaito explained as he tried his best not to chuckle, the boy really trying his best but it was just too cute. The older male flipped the rubber over as he gave it back to the boy, Len's face only flushing darker at this as he didn't say anything. He put the rubber back at the tip of Kaito's dick as it rolled down nicely this time, the boy finding the material and look of the whole deal kind of weird but knowing he needed to do this.

''There you go, good job.'' Kaito smiled as the boy let out a small scoff at this, looking up at the older male with a pout.

''I'm not five, you don't need to say it like that.'' Len muttered as the blue haired male just smiled gently, pushing the boy back down on the bed softly. He kissed the blonde passionately as their tongues rolled together, he loved kissing the boy like this. Kaito could feel the blonde become a little bit more relaxed as he took this as the okay sign to continue, grabbing the bottle of lube again as he poured a good amount on his cock, feeling the boy's eyes on him while he did so.

''Enjoying the view?'' He asked with a smirk as he could see Len tensing up at this.

''E-ehm…'' He stuttered as his face was dark red once again, Kaito just smiling at him as he put the bottle away.

''Are you still sure?'' Kaito asked a last time as he lifted the boy's legs, placing them on his stomach as he had the best access like this.

''Y-yes…'' Len muttered with an embarrassed expression, seeing the older male's dick already lined up for him to enter. The boy wasn't sure what was about to come but he did know that he wanted this.

''Okay.'' Kaito said as he gave the blonde a last kiss, gently pushing the tip of his penis against the boy's anus. ''Here I go.''

Len's breath hitched as he could feel something prodding his ass, this feeling really weird and painful as his grabbed the sheets with his hands. He didn't dare to move his body as he let out more gasps and painful yelps, his body feeling like it was being spilt in two with each inch that was stuffed further inside of him.

''W-wait..!'' Len chocked out, his whole body now trembling and shaking in pain and fear for what was about to come. He could feel Kaito stopping his movements as the boy felt something rolling down his face, were these tears?

''Len, I'm sorry…'' Kaito felt really bad right now as he looked at the blonde, the poor boy didn't look too good as the older male really didn't want to keep on going with the blonde crying. ''I'll pull out.''

''N-no, don't!'' Len almost shouted as he gazed at the blue haired male, seeing the clear worry in Kaito's face as he didn't want to wimp out right now, he didn't want to stop just because of a little pain.

''Len I'm sorry but I really don't want to continue with you in this much pain…'' Kaito muttered as he caressed the boy's cheek with one hand, wiping the boy's tears away with his thumb.

''B-but I'm not in that much pain… P-please just-!'' Len breathed out as he could already feel the older male pulling himself out of him, stopping his sentence as he already knew whatever he was going to say would be useless.

''Sorry but it's for the best.'' Kaito said with a weak smile as he pulled out his cock completely, seeing the boy's ass tensing up at the sudden emptiness.

''B-but I just-'' Len started again as he was cut off by a certain noise that echoed though the room, his eyes now shooting open as his face flushed completely red. He had no idea why hadn't felt it coming as he looked at Kaito in horror, the older male's face looking surprised as there was also a big smile on his face.

''D-don't look at me like that you dick!'' Len shouted as he slapped the older male's arms again, this time harder as Kaito let out a chocked laugh.

''S-sorry!'' The blue haired male laughed as he couldn't stop himself, the boy was really just too adorable, even at times like this.

''Get out already!'' Len shouted as he still felt too embarrassed, he couldn't believe that just happened!

''B-but it's my house?!'' Kaito laughed even harder right now as he let himself fall down on the blonde, who was still struggling underneath his grip like a frustrated little animal. ''Don't act like you've never done that before.''

''Shut up!'' Len shouted. ''Not with you around!''

''Aww, it's the first time? Well do you want me to break the boundary completely? It's been a month already so why not.'' Kaito smirked as he could feel the boy underneath him squirming even more.

''D-don't you fucking dare!'' Len tried to push Kaito off him as it was no use, the older male being much too heavy as well much stronger than the boy.

''Of come on, it was just a little fart. Nothing to be ashamed of!'' Kaito smiled as he kissed the frustrated boy's forehead, hearing the blonde only letting out a louder yelp at this.

''I said shut up!''


	6. The Importance Of The First Impression

''That was _so_ good Kaito!'' The boy smiled widely as he sat back in his chair, just having finished his dinner as the older male just let out a small chuckle.

''I'm glad.'' He said as he walked over to the boy, now standing behind the blonde.

''What are you doing lurking around behind me?'' Len let out a small laugh as he turned his head to look at the blue haired male.

''Nothing.'' Kaito answered with a smile as he put his hands at the boy's shoulders, seeing Len's face change from a smile to a surprised expression. The blue haired male let his hands glide from the boy's shoulders slowly to his neck, gently massaging his way there as he repeated this action a few times. He could hear Len give out a light relaxed sigh as he tilted his head with Kaito's movements, the older male now having his hands on his upper back as he massaged the boy's shoulder blades. He leaned in with his face as he started softly kissing the boy's exposed neck, hearing Len give out even more sighs at this as he knew he was doing a nice job.

''Why don't you take a nice… Long… Hot shower.'' Kaito almost whispered into the boy's ear, seeing goosebumps appearing on the boy's neck at this. ''I'll wait for you in the bedroom, where I'll give you an even better massage.''

Len bit his lip at this as he slowly nodded, feeling those hot lips kiss his neck a few more times before leaving him alone. The blonde felt the heat that was on his back disappearing as he was a little let down by this but knowing Kaito had more in store for him, he already felt excited. He looked over to the blue haired male with begging eyes as he could see Kaito now casually cleaning up the table as he ignored the boy's stare completely.

''Go already, before I ravish you right here and now.'' He said while having his back turned to the boy, Len actually not minding this at all as he knew Kaito had planned this carefully like he always would. He quickly got up from his seat as he walked up the stairs, feeling his hard-on rubbing against his thighs while doing so.

Len quickly walked into the bathroom as he already knew why the older male wanted him to take a shower, the boy biting his lip even harder as he thought about all the things Kaito could to do to him.

Kaito had a boot camp planned from his work, this talking a full week as they'd be separated for the time being. Len really didn't like this but he knew the blue haired male couldn't refuse something like this. The last day they could spent together was today as Kaito would leave tomorrow.

The boy started the shower as he felt the hot water hitting his body, this feeling really nice and relaxing but his body just couldn't calm down, the thought of Kaito's hands all over him still present in his mind. He didn't want to jerk off in the shower, he didn't want to touch himself but the need was getting very strong.

He cleaned himself properly as he quickly stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel as he opened the bathroom door, only to be baffled to see the house was completely dark, the last few rays of sunlight being the only source of light in the house.

He walked towards the bedroom as he could already hear some light relaxing music playing, his body getting even more excited now as the only thing he was wearing was a small towel wrapped around his waist, this not doing much as his erection was making it stand up.

The door was slightly open as Len cracked it open even further so he could enter, letting out a small gasp as he could see the older male was now sitting down naked at his bed while there were multiple candles lit in the room, the atmosphere now all relaxed and romantic as Len really couldn't wait to jump into bed with Kaito.

''I see that the shower didn't do much to relax your body.'' The blue haired male chuckled as he looked down at the boy's hard-on, Len flushing a little as he sat down on the bed next to Kaito.

''I can't help it…'' Len muttered. Kaito didn't seem to care as he gently pushed the boy down on the bed, both of them now lying down on it as the blue haired male was next to the boy.

He leaned down as he pressed his lips onto that of the blonde's softly, kissing him gently as he let his hands roam the boy's body while doing so. He pulled the towel off the boy's hips as he could hear Len letting out a small gasp at this, probably because of the sudden air hitting his erection.

''You look like you're about to burst.'' Kaito chuckled as he grabbed the base of the boy's cock, Len letting out an embarrassed yelp at this.

''D-don't say that!'' He stuttered as his cheeks heat up at this. Even though the room wasn't very well lit he was still able to see Kaito's face, this making him only more embarrassed.

''Hehe, sorry.'' The blue haired male chuckled as he shifted himself from his spot next to the boy over to on top of him. He gave the boy's lips another short kiss before stroking the boy's cock slowly, feeling Len's hips tensing up at this as he was always very sensitive.

''N-nhmm…'' Len bit his lip as he didn't want to cum yet, feeling ashamed that even after them dating for a little longer than a monthhe still couldn't control himself. ''W-wait Kaito…''

''Hmn?'' The older male answered as he stopped his movements, looking at the boy with a smug smile as he loved the sight of Len panting and groaning in his grip.

''I-I want…'' He stuttered as he tried to catch his breath. ''Y-you… Inside…''

''Inside? What do you want inside?'' Kaito asked with a big smile, knowing what the boy meant but just loving teasing him.

''Y-your dick, you jerk!'' Len half shouted and breathed out, his body trembling and shaking.

''Are you sure?'' Kaito asked once more as the boy let out an annoyed groan at this, pulling up his legs as he placed his thighs as his stomach, now completely showing himself to Kaito as he felt really embarrassed but knowing the older male would keep on teasing him if he didn't.

Kaito bit his lip at the sight as he gently roamed his hands over the boy's inner thighs, staring down at the boy's perfect fat ass. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he'd already placed on the bed as he poured a good amount on his hand, getting really excited but also a little nervous as the first time they tried this it didn't go exactly as planned.

The blue haired male didn't say anything as he could see the boy's face flushing even darker once his finger started rubbing the boy's anus. Kaito felt it twitching and tensing up underneath his touch as he squinted his eyebrows together to make sure he was able to control himself. There had already been so many times where he almost had jumped the blonde because he was too damn cute and sexy, but he'd done a pretty good job in not doing so up until now. He was actually relieved Len wanted to try having sex again, it now only being the second time they were trying as it took Len a good few weeks to build up enough confidence to do so again.

Kaito gently pushed his finger inside as he was surprised by how easy it slipped in, not feeling the blonde tensing up around him at all. He tried to look at Len's expression without making it too obvious that he was staring, knowing Len's mood could completely turn around once he felt embarrassed.

''N-nhmm…'' Len was biting his lip as his eyes were closed, the boy's face looking much more relaxed than he'd done the first time as Kaito felt relieved by this. He pulled his finger out as he now tried two, gently pushing them in as he almost couldn't feel any resistance from the blonde, this really pleasing Kaito.

He decided to add a little extra touch as he curled his fingers inside of the boy, hitting something as he could hear Len let out a harsh gasp at this, his hips shooting up as his eyes shot open.

''Good?'' Kaito smiled as he could see the boy's face flushing a dark red, his eyes turning to the side as he nodded slightly. The older male really had to make sure he didn't lose himself right now even if Len was acting like this, he needed to make sure Len was ready.

He kept on doing this as he could feel the boy's insides starting to relax even more around him, knowing he could fit more than just his two fingers inside right now. He leaned down as he gave the boy's cheek a small kiss.

''Can I try putting it in?'' He asked as he curled his fingers inside of the boy again, hearing another lovely gasp escape Len's lips. The boy's face was extremely flushed right now as he didn't say anything, just nodding his head eagerly as his erection was also starting to burn.

The blue haired male smiled widely as he felt really good about this, it probably not going to hurt as much for the boy as last time. He grabbed the lube again as he opened the bottle up, wanting to pour it over his aching cock as he was stopped by the boy pushing a condom in his hands.

Kaito chuckled lightly as he grabbed the small package, smiling at the blonde as he kissed the boy gently, pushing him down back on the bed this way. He opened up the rubber as he hurried with putting it on, he felt like he couldn't wait much longer. He let go of Len's mouth as he grabbed the lubricant once more, pouring a good amount on his cock. He lined himself up right at the boy's anus as he looked in Len's eyes, silently telling him he was about to go in.

Len just gave him a small nod as his face looked like he was also about to lose it, his chest raising up and down quickly as his mouth was hanging open slightly. Kaito just bit his lip as he grabbed his own cock with one hand and placed the other on the boy's thigh. He very slowly pushed himself in as he could feel a small amount of resistance from the boy, this being much better than last time when he was crazy tight.

Kaito looked up at the boy's face while he did this, seeing his expression was much more relaxed and less in pain than the previous time, this really pleasing him. He could slowly feel the lovely heat overtaking him as his cock slowly slid in further and further, really taking his time with this as he still hadn't heard anything from the boy yet.

''A-anh…'' Kaito groaned as he was now fully inside, letting his body fall down lightly onto that of Len's as he hugged the boy tight, squeezing the skin in his hands as it took all of his self-control not to start moving already. ''D-does it hurt?''

''N-not so much…'' Len muttered back as Kaito could hear his voice being heavy and low.

''C-can I… Move?'' Kaito hesitantly asked as he pulled himself back up from the blonde, looking down at Len's face as he could see the boy wasn't looking like he was in pain, there were no tears around his eyes or his eyebrows squinted together.

''Y-yes…'' Len breathed out as he pulled his arms around the blue haired male's neck, his face showing a small smile. Kaito swallowed at this as he wasn't sure why but feeling a lot more nervous than when he was with women, he'd never felt this kind of feeling when having sex with someone, what was this feeling?

''H-haanh!'' Len let out a loud moan once Kaito thrusted his hips in and out only one time, the blue haired male a little baffled by this as he stopped his movements in surprise. Had he just hurt the boy?

''Are you okay?'' Kaito quickly asked as he could see the boy's face turning even darker red, looking to the side as his face was almost buried into the pillow by now.

''I-I'm fine!'' He stuttered with an embarrassed expression as Kaito bit his lip at the boy's cuteness.

''Good…'' The blue haired male muttered as he started moving his hips with a slow pace, hearing more moans and gasps coming out of the boy's mouth as it was like music to Kaito's ears. This was making him feel so good, he almost forgot about his own cock.

The bed started cracking once Kaito picked up the pace a little, now moving his hips faster as he felt really pleased to see that Len was also enjoying this. The boy had one hand gripping the pillow as the other was tightly wrapped around the sheets, his legs tensing up each time Kaito would thrust himself inside of the boy.

''L-Len?'' Kaito breathed out to get the boy's attention, not stopping his movements as he could see the boy's eyes now staring up at him. ''Y-you think you can cum like this?''

''J-jerk!'' Len stuttered as he bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a loud moan. ''D-don't ask me that!''

''I-I… I want to know.'' Kaito smiled as he stopped himself for a second, grabbing the boy by the waist as he lifted Len's hips off the bed. He could hear the boy letting out a small yelp at this as Kaito smirked at him.

''Tell me Len…'' He said with a husky voice as he thrusted his hips back against the boy, seeing Len's legs tensing up even more at this as he wrapped them around the older male's waist.

''A-ahnn!'' Len moaned even louder as he could feel Kaito hitting the sweet spot inside of him. He'd never thought sex could feel this good! ''Y-yes, I-I'm gonna..!''

''Good boy.'' Kaito smirked as he could also feel his own orgasm boiling up inside of him, the blonde just too erotic to look at, especially when he was moaning like this.

''K-Kai… I-I'm so close..!'' Len stuttered while his hitching breath and the pounding in his ass interrupted him, feeling Kaito hitting that amazing spot even harder at this. ''A-anh!''

''Me too..!'' Kaito groaned as he could feel the boy's walls tightening around his cock, quickly looking up as he could see the boy's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched tightly as cum squirted out of his cock. The older male could feel himself exploding at the sight as he came too, feeling this orgasm rip through him as it felt like electricity shooting up his back, he'd never had this good of an orgasm before…

''Oh my god…'' Kaito breathed out as he let himself fall down onto the boy, his body completely drained of energy as he could hear Len also breathing heavily next to his ear.

''If every time we have sex is going to be like this I might need to work on my stamina…'' The blue haired male breathed out while chuckling, also hearing a small laugh coming from the boy underneath him.

He got up as he pulled himself out of the blonde, the condom now just hanging into the tip of his softening cock as it was filled up with cum. He pulled it off as he threw it away, feeling the muscles in his legs hurting as he really outdone himself, silently wondering how Len must feel as his ass probably hurt like hell now…

''How was I able to go in so easily this time?'' Kaito broke the silence as he lay down next to the boy on the bed. Len's expression changed from exhausted to a flushed one in a second, a weak smile now on his face as Kaito already knew what was up. ''Did you play with yourself?''

''S-shut up already!'' Len shouted with a red face as he turned himself around, his back now facing the blue haired male as his hips hurt too much to walk.

''Hmn… I was right?'' He asked only to tease the boy even more. He pulled his arms around the boy's waist as he hugged him close, placing soft kisses down the boy's neck while doing so. ''Thank you, that did make it a lot easier.''

''W-whatever…'' Len just muttered.

* * *

'' _And this will be one of your coworkers,'' The older woman smiled as she walked over to the bar, a certain turquoise haired female standing there. Luka's eyes got big as she suddenly felt like she had hit a brick wall, the scent of the female slamming into her nostrils like cold water splashing you in the face. The girl was smiling at her with the most gentle smile, her hair looking soft and silky in those high pigtails as her eyes looked to be never ending, Luka could drown in those eyes…_

'' _Hello!'' She smiled at Luka as she held out her hand, Luka biting her tongue inside of her mouth hard to keep her fangs from popping out, hoping her eyes remained it's normal color for at least the time being. ''I'm Miku!''_

'' _L-Luka…'' The pink haired female muttered as she shook hands with the female, her whole body stiffening and shuddering at just the touch of hands. Luka knew what this was, she'd read about it so many times already but never actually thought she would actually meet her match, never here or like this…_

'' _Now over here we have all the special flavors,'' The older woman started talking again but Luka couldn't focus, her mind was all fogged up and too distracted by the turquoise haired female, this girl… Miku._

 _Luka went home with a brick in her stomach, her body felt heavy and worn out as she had to act all day long like she wasn't going to faint any second. The girl had been more than close to her all day as well, explaining everything and almost touching Luka as the space behind the bar was quite small. This wasn't what Luka had in mind when she applied for a small barista job to do on the side next to college._

 _How was she even going to get her to like her? She wasn't into girls but Miku was just so… She couldn't describe it other than delightful. Miku was lovely, adorable and alluring in a delicious way, she had no idea what she was doing to Luka when she would ever so gently reach out in front of her all of a sudden to grab something._

 _The pink haired female just had no idea how to go at this, was it easy to get someone to like you? Someone you wanted to desperately like this? Probably not, especially not if that person wasn't even into your type of person or gender… Well Luka wasn't sure of course if Miku was straight but it would be the most likely chance, making this only harder for her._

 _The female let herself slide down against the wall as she was now sitting down on the floor against her door, letting out a deep breath as she felt so lost right now. How was she ever going to get Miku to like her?_

* * *

''Ugh…'' Len felt his energy level draining with the second as Kaito had been away for a full week already, them finally having had sex as this make the boy only crave him even more. His body was completely addicted to the male as he could feel his fangs out while his dick was also standing up in his pants, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this… On the plus side, Kaito being away for almost a full week did also mean he was coming home tomorrow, Len already looking forward to it. He'd gotten a key to Kaito's house so he already had the perfect plan of waiting for him so he could tackle him as soon as he came home, if he liked it or not.

''Len don't bite the table. You're going to make marks on it.'' Luka said with an irritated voice as she looked at the boy, Len sitting down at the dinner table as his meal was long finished, his head now down on the table as his fangs were sticking out of his mouth, pressing into the wood.

''I can't help it, it's not like I'm trying to suck the life out of the wood.'' Len muttered as his sister who was sitting next to him chuckled.

''You're such a mess, it's hilarious!'' She laughed as the boy let out a big scoff.

''Once you've found your match I'm going to make ten times more fun of you, just warning you.'' The blonde muttered as he didn't have the energy to slap her right now. He just wanted Kaito to come home already…

Len couldn't wait for the morning to come, time passing by really slowly as he checked his clock almost every five minutes. The blonde sighed as he lay in his bed just staring at his phone, he couldn't sleep as his mind was filled with thoughts of the blue haired male. His body was aching, itching and craving Kaito… How was he supposed to get anything done like this?! He also had skipped school yesterday as his body really couldn't function properly, it now being Saturday as he at least didn't have to skip another day to be able to see Kaito.

Once it was six in the morning Len couldn't take it anymore, getting up out of his bed as there were gigantic bags underneath his eyes as he hadn't been able to sleep at all. He splashed his face with water as he took a long shower, his body warming up and getting ready to finally see the older male again, he really couldn't wait…

The boy checked the time once more as it was now eight already, hearing other people in the house also waking up as he just quietly made his way down the stairs. He looked over to the couch as Miki and Jiro were sleeping peacefully on it together, Len sighing out of relieve as he really didn't feel like walking them before seeing Kaito. He made sure he had everything before leaving, holding Kaito's house key in his hand while there was a big smile on his face.

He was too in thought to pay attention to anything else, walking up to the front door of Kaito's house as his heart was beating in his throat. He reached out to push the key in the lock as he was suddenly stopped by a hand roughly grabbing his wrist. The blonde stopped his movements as his eyes turned big, the hand that was grabbing him didn't look like Kaito's at all…

''Who are you?!''

Len swallowed as he very slowly turned his head towards the owner of that voice, the person not sounding too friendly as the boy could already feel his body starting to tremble slightly.

''E-ehm…'' Len muttered as he was now faced with a tall brown haired woman, the female having an angry expression on her face as she was staring down at the blonde. The boy pulled his arm back as soon as the woman let him go.

''I asked you a question! Who are you? What are you doing here?!'' She shouted into the boy's face as Len felt himself stiffening at this, he wasn't good at dealing with people shouting at him, he would completely freeze up.

''I-I'm… Eerr…'' He stuttered as he wondered who this person was and why she was so angry, what had he done that she could be this mad at her all of a sudden?

''Meiko?''

The two now looked up as Kaito's voice filled the air, the blue haired male now standing a few feet away from them with a large bag around his shoulders, his face looking a little shocked at the woman suddenly standing in front of his house.

''What are you doing here?'' Kaito asked with still a shocked expression as he walked up towards the two.

''I wanted to know how you were doing, since you weren't answering your phone!'' She shouted, her behavior pretty erratic found Len. ''And when I came here this weirdo tried to break into your house!''

''E-excuse me?!'' Len shouted as he didn't like the attitude of this woman at all, his face now showing a more irritated expression.

''Meiko, you need to leave.'' The blue haired male said as he let out a sigh, grabbing the female's arm as he tried to pull her away towards her car that was parked in front of Kaito's house.

''No way! I'm not leaving! Who is this fucking boy that just has your house key?!'' She shouted, pulling herself out of the male's grip.

''Meiko could you please stop shouting? It's eight in the fucking morning!'' Kaito hissed at the woman as he tried to talk normally but Meiko really pushing his buttons.

''No!'' The woman shouted even louder now. She turned herself towards the blonde as she grabbed the key out of his hand with such a speed Len had no time to object. She pushed the key in the lock as she let herself in, the blue haired male letting out an irritated groan as Len just stood there, completely baffled by the whole situation.

''Meiko, get out.'' Kaito said with a more calm voice as he also walked into the house, the blonde feeling a little awkward but not going to let his day with Kaito get ruined by some rude woman. He walked into the living room as he could see that Kaito had put his heavy bag on the couch as he was sitting down next to it, the woman looking around and acting all fidgety.

''Where is Jiro?'' The woman asked as she walked through the kitchen, inspecting everything as Kaito had already given up trying to get here out of his house, probably knowing that she wasn't going to leave.

''At Len's place.'' Kaito answered with a tired voice as the boy could suddenly feel the female's eyes on him, this making him more irritated than scared as he wanted her to leave already, he wanted to be alone with Kaito. She was ruining everything!

''Len?'' She said out loud as she walked over to the blonde, her arms crossed as while her eyebrows were squinted down, looking at the boy like he was some sort of threat. ''And you're just giving someone like this your house key?''

Kaito opened his mouth to speak as Len had enough, something inside of him telling him he should speak up already as he could feel anger overtake him.

''I'm not just 'someone'!'' The blonde suddenly shouted as the blue haired male and woman were surprised by this, both of their eyes wide as they stared at Len.

''Then who are you?!'' Meiko almost shouted into the boy's face as he finally snapped, his eyes now turning into their red color as he opened his mouth for his fangs to grow. He could see the woman's eyes now getting even wider as she suddenly froze, her mouth open but nothing coming out as she was shocked to say the least.

''I'm his boyfriend!'' Len shouted at her as the woman seemed to move again, now blinking as there came a small scoff out of her throat. After this a chuckle as she turned to look at the blue haired male as this had to be a joke.

''What is with this kid? Did you two set up some sort of play to chase me off or something?'' She laughed as Kaito's face didn't tell her so, his expression shocked and also a little ashamed.

''E-ehm…'' He muttered as he finally got off the couch, the female's laughter quickly easing. Kaito walked over to them as he grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him close as he stuffed Len's face in his chest to make sure Meiko wouldn't see his fangs or eyes anymore. He thought he may still had a chance to try and play this off as a joke…

''What's going on here?'' Meiko asked with a more panicked voice as Len could feel his face heating up at being so close to Kaito after a whole week of nothing… He felt his heart beating in his throat as his urge to bite the older male only grew, looking up as he was almost staring straight into his neck.

''Len's joking, he's just trying to scare you.'' Kaito said with a weak smile as the blonde could feel irritation growing in the back of his mind again, why wasn't he telling this bitch the truth?!

''Well how cute, it's not working.'' Meiko just smirked as Len could feel something on his head, this probably being the woman ruffing his hair up as he really didn't want her touching him… She was so going to regret that.

The blonde let out an annoyed growl as this didn't really sound humanlike, the two around him stopping their movements for a moment. Len turned himself around with full speed as he grabbed the woman's wrist, looking a last time in her eyes as he opened his mouth as far as he could, forcefully pushing his fangs into her arm.

''Agh!'' Meiko cried out in pain as Kaito was also shocked by the sudden situation, really not having thought Len would ever do something like this as he was usually pretty quiet and shy.

''W-what the fuck! Get this kid's teeth out of my arm!'' Meiko shouted loudly as Len tasted the female's blood, finding the flavor absolutely disgusting as he almost chocked on it. He could also feel Kaito grabbing his shoulders as he tried to get him to let go, Len quickly doing so.

''U-ugh..!'' Len coughed as he felt sick to his stomach by getting some of that irritating woman's blood in him.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' Meiko shouted as she stared at her now bleeding arm in horror, her eyes wide as she could feel her body trembling and shaking violently as blood kept slowly dripping out of the two holes that were now in her lower arm.

''Get out…'' Len breathed out as he stared at the female with a dark and sinister expression, his instincts now taking over as he wasn't about to share Kaito with anyone.

''W-what… I'm not listening to you!'' She shouted, looking over at Kaito. The male was standing next to her as he wrapped her arm with a towel without saying anything, his gaze blank and expressionless.

''It's best if you both go…'' He said with a calm voice as Len felt his eyes widening, his heart stopping for a moment as he couldn't believe Kaito had just said that, wasn't Meiko the one who was interfering?!

The female didn't anything as she stood from her spot on the floor, still looking at the blonde with big eyes as she very slowly walked out of the front door, leaving it open as Len could feel small tears hitting his eyes. Had he just screwed up?

''Len,'' The blonde felt himself tensing up at Kaito calling out his name.

The boy let out a small whimper as he bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting into tears right now. He slowly got up as he stumbled over to the front door, closing it on his way out as he made sure to grab his key that was still in the lock. He could hear Kaito talking but his mind not listening right now, his heart sank down further into his body with each step he set, his tears now streaming down as he felt like he'd just been dumped.


	7. Match At First Sight Once More

''Ehm… So...'' Akaito muttered with a weak smile as he sat down on the couch, the girl sitting down next to him with a comfortable around of space in between them still. What was with this smell? Why did the girl smell so good to him? His body was feeling really itchy and hot all of a sudden, his mind fogging up as he had no idea what to do with this feeling. Had what Kaito said really been true?

''Sorry for the confusing situation, I know it's really weird to just… I mean we don't even know each other.'' Rin said with a small smile as she turned her face towards the red haired male.

''It is kind of weird indeed but… E-ehm can I just ask, just to make sure because my brother has been rambling on around something and I'm not sure if I can believe him and all since it sounds really-'' The older male now started rambling himself as the blonde girl just let out a small chuckle, Akaito stopping his talking immediately.

''It's true.'' She just said.

''I-I see…'' He muttered as he swallowed. ''So you want to… Bite me?''

''Only with your permission.'' Rin said with a gentle smile as she didn't want to scare her match off, she was acting all cool but from the inside she was freaking out and shaking like a madman.

''I-I…'' The red haired male wasn't sure anymore as he actually didn't mind, the scent making him crazy and his mind not thinking straight right now. ''Okay…''

Rin didn't say anything else as she very slowly scoot herself closer to Akaito, looking him in the eye while doing so to make sure she wasn't doing something he didn't want. She could see the male's breathing speeding up with each inch she got closer to him, her own heart beating with an insane speed too as she could feel her fangs now popping out, her eyes probably also being red. She watched the red haired male's reaction to this as he didn't flinch or yelp, not looking scared at all as Rin knew this was a good sign.

She pulled herself up from the couch very slowly as she put her legs around that of Akaito's, now sitting on his lap as Rin let out a small gasp through her nose at the contact, now really convinced he was her match as this feeling was already too much to handle. She pulled her arms around his neck as she still didn't see any signs of the man being frightened or scared.

Rin leaned in with her mouth to his neck as she gently brushed her nose against the skin, smelling that amazing scent as she could finally understand why Len had such a hard time when he wasn't with Kaito, this feeling was absolutely amazing. She opened her mouth a little further as she finally pushed her teeth into that lovely soft skin, closing her eyes as she could hear the man letting out a small gasp but not moving away.

''N-hmnn…'' Rin tried very hard to hold back but it was impossible at this rate, Akaito's blood tasting like the best ice-cream sweet candy lollypop she'd ever tasted as she squeezed her thighs together as much as she could with the red haired male's legs in between them. She couldn't believe this as she wasn't even touching herself but she could feel the overwhelming feeling of an orgasm already raising, her body getting even hotter as she trembled and shook, still sucking the man's neck.

''M-nmhn!'' Rin felt so weird yet amazing as she reached her climax in no time, pulling her fangs out of the male's neck while panting heavily. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck as she now was lying down with her forehead on the male's shoulder, Akaito still not having said anything yet as this worried Rin a little.

''A-are you okay?'' He suddenly asked as the girl looked up with a somewhat flustered expression, looking Akaito in the eye as she nodded. ''Did you really… I didn't feel any pain…''

''That's supposed to be that way, with you permission it shouldn't hurt, or almost not at least.'' She said with a weak smile as she now let her hips gently fall down on the older male's lap, Rin still being tired but also excited.

''Wait-!'' Akaito started as Rin looked up at his face, it already being too late as she could immediately feel something poking her from underneath. Rin's face flushed even though she knew this would happen, never having felt a man's boner before as she looked to the side.

''I-it's okay, it's a normal reaction.'' She said as the red haired male seemed to calm down a little at this. ''D-do you… Want to come up to my room?''

''E-ehm…'' Akaito muttered as he knew he shouldn't, he knew what she was saying to him right now and they had only just met! But somehow his body felt too weird, his mind was too hazy and this whole situation was already weird, he blamed it on the girl sucking his blood. He slowly nodded as he could see Rin smiling at him, now getting off his lap as she pulled him off the couch by this wrist, almost dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

'' _There is only one left…'' Miku muttered as she looked down on the ice-cream bars that were in the fridge, grabbing it as she smiled at the pink haired female. ''I guess we'll just have to share it.''_

'' _S-sure…'' Luka muttered as they'd been friends for over three months now already but still feeling on edge and light in her head with the girl._

 _They sat down on the edge of the balcony, their legs dangling off the railing as it was a hot summer day. They were in Luka's dorm room as this had a nice view of the city, the two looking out over all the buildings and even farther up the sea as everything looked to peaceful with the sun setting down into the horizon._

'' _Here,'' Miku smiled as she held up the ice-cream for the pink haired female, Luka now snapping out of her thoughts as the bar suddenly came in her vision. Luka decided to be a little risky as she just took a lick of the ice-cream instead of grabbing onto it, not seeing Miku's expression changing as she just pulled the bar back to her own mouth._

'' _I'm really glad we became friends,'' Miku suddenly said as Luka turned to look at her. ''I didn't really have any friends when you started at the café, but ever since I started talking to you everything got easier. I've made friends and my grades even improved.''_

 _Luka wasn't sure what to say at this as she could see Miku scooting a little closer to her, her face showing a smile. ''Thank you.'' She said as she leaned in, the pink haired female's eyes now getting wide as she felt her heart stopping for a second. She could feel the turquoise haired female planting a small kiss on her cheek as she felt like she was dreaming, this couldn't really be happening, right?_

'' _Ehm…''_

 _The pink haired female noticed she was once again in trance as her eyes shot back up at Miku, the girl now having a somewhat shocked expression on her face._

'' _What's with your eyes..?'' She muttered, clearly quite shook as Luka let out a gasp as reflex, now also her fangs showing as she could feel a dreadful feeling wash over her, was this really happening right now? What this one moment really about to ruin everything she'd been trying to build up over the past few months?_

'' _Luka, what's going on..?'' Miku was looking wide eyed at the pink haired female as Luka could feel her breathing speeding up, quickly turning her face around so the turquoise haired girl couldn't see her anymore._

'' _I… I'm sorry.'' She stuttered. ''I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm sorry if this scares you but I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry.''_

'' _Tell me what the fuck is going on.'' The turquoise haired girl said as she grabbed Luka's chin, forcing her to face the girl as Luka kept her mouth shut. ''Tell me!''_

'' _I-I'm… I'm not a human.'' This was all Luka could manage to say as she could see the girl sitting next to her let out a big scoff._

'' _This is a joke, right?'' She muttered as she let go of the female's chin, now pushing her fingers into Luka's mouth to make her open up. Luka felt her eyes widening at the smell of the female's flesh to close to her fangs, her body getting hotter as she knew she had to stop Miku from touching her, or this could end very badly…_

'' _This has to be fake-Ouch!'' Miku whined in pain as she let her fingers slide over the female's fang, only to slice her own finger open at the sharp tooth._

 _Luka could smell the girl's blood as her body felt like it was going to burst if she didn't get a taste soon, this was really bad, this had to stop… She wanted to get off the balcony and leave right away but somehow her body didn't agree, her body was acting on its own and there was nothing she could do about it anymore…_

 _Suddenly a loud and horrific scream filled the air as this was the only thing that could bring Luka back to this earth, her eyes shooting open as she pulled herself off the girl with inhumane speed. She looked in horror at Miku, her neck now having two small holes in it as there was a small trail of blood going down her shoulder. Her face was looking like she was about to faint any second as she was trembling all over. What had Luka just done? She reached out to feel her mouth as she could taste blood…_

'' _No…'' Luka said quietly as she could see the girl tensing up at this, snapping out of her dazed state as she almost fell backwards into the stone floor of the balcony, Luka catching her on time._

'' _L-let me go!'' She shouted immediately as Luka was shocked by the sudden sound, letting her go but still making sure she didn't suddenly drop her. ''Y-you-!''_

 _Luka could see the girl's eyes shutting closed as she was about to fall down once more, the female grabbing her as she stared at the unconscious girl in her arms… Luka felt tears running down her cheeks as she had no idea what to do, how could she ever fix this?_

 _The pink haired female decided it was best to just leave her now, putting her down on her bed as this way she could at least be comfortable. She made a note explaining everything as she really didn't know what else she could do. She cleaned herself off as the image in the mirror really scared her, she'd never seen herself with blood running down her mouth or her red eyes like this._

 _She shook her head as she washed herself off completely, putting on a new shirt as this one had small blood splatters all over it. She grabbed her purse as she knew it would be best if she wouldn't be there in the room one the girl would wake up. She quietly made her way out of the room, hoping that all of this would end up fine but knowing it probably wasn't going to be easy…_

* * *

''Phew!'' Miku let out as she stepped back inside of her house together with the others. ''How is it already March but still so cold?''

''You just wear too light clothing, it's not the temperature.'' Luka chuckled as she pulled off her coat, also taking the others their jackets and coats as she put them on the rack.

''W-where are they?'' Len stuttered with a shocked expression as he could see the living room and kitchen being empty, already knowing where his sister and Kaito's brother actually were but not really believing it.

''Oh my, that was quick…'' Miku said with also a stunned face as she walked into the living room, Miki now also happily walking in as she sat down on her bed, Jiro following close behind as they'd picked him up while walking.

Len pouted as he squinted his eyebrows together, now looking like an annoyed brat as he stomped through the living room towards the kitchen, grabbing himself a packet of blood out of the fridge as he felt really frustrated that his sister had such an easy time with this.

''Ehm, Len?'' The boy looked up as he could hear his name being called, his mind too worked up over his sister as he looked at Kaito with the same expression still.

''What?!'' He said with an annoyed voice as he could hear his mothers chuckling at this, both of them now sitting on the couch while Kaito was standing in the middle of the room.

''What are you doing?'' He asked as the boy now finally snapped out of his angry jealous daze, looking at the packet he was holding and then back to Kaito.

''Oh, right…'' Len said as he put the blood packet back in the fridge. ''I have a human blood packet ready to go for me, how could I forget about that?''

''Please don't call me that…'' Kaito muttered while letting out a sigh. Len just chuckled as he was suddenly in a better mood, now walking up to the blue haired male as he grabbed his wrist.

''I'll let Rin hear how it's done.'' He said with a cheeky smirk as he pulled Kaito with him, pulling him up the stairs as the older male only half way through understood what Len had meant by that, his face flushing a little as he wasn't sure if he'd heard this correctly.

''Did Len just..?'' Miku muttered with a baffled expression, still sitting on the couch as Luka just chuckled at this.

''He just declared a sex battle.'' The pink haired female laughed as she pulled an arm around her wife, hugging her close. ''That's going to be nice and awkward at dinner.''

''L-Len wait!'' The older male yelped with a flush as he wasn't used to the boy behaving like this. Kaito wasn't sure if he liked the idea of having sex in the boy's house, his mothers might hear and even worse, his brother was probably having sex with Len's sister right now not far away from them! He didn't feel very comfortable with the whole situation…

''Nope.'' Len said with a smirk as he looked back at the blue haired male, biting his lip. As they walked up the stairs the sound of cracking and faint moaning could already be heard, Kaito really not feeling at ease right now as he tried to block those sounds out of his mind with all his might.

The blonde pushed Kaito on his bed as the older male felt super awkward, really liking the way Len was behaving but not enjoying the background noise of the whole situation.

''L-Len maybe we should just-'' He started as he was cut off by the boy's lips now pressed onto that of his, his body feeling light and hazy immediately as he always felt so weird when kissing the boy, this probably having to do something with the whole 'match' thing.

''Shut up.'' Len muttered with a smirk as he quickly pushed his tongue down Kaito's throat, the blue haired male a little surprised by this but not moving away. As long as Len kept him busy he was able to ignore the background noise, at least getting to enjoy the boy suddenly wanting to fuck him so badly.

''H-hmn!'' Kaito let out a muffled shocked moan as he could suddenly feel a hand roughly grabbing his junk through his pants, the boy for sure not holding back with this. Len started moving his hand as the older male jerked his hips up a little, now fully growing hard as he let out more muffled gasps and moans.

''K-Kaito,'' The boy let go of the older male's mouth as he looked at him. ''W-what do you… E-ehm…''

''Hmn?'' Kaito smirked as he could see Len's cheeks flushing at this, suddenly snapping out of his character as the blue haired male had to admit he enjoyed this side of the blonde more.

''W-what do you want me to do?'' He asked as he looked up with an embarrassed expression, Kaito's smirk now only growing.

''What do you mean?'' He teased as he could see the blonde's face flushing darker but not turning into an annoyed expression as usual.

''I-I mean as in… What turns you on?'' He asked bravely as Kaito was quite impressed by this question, biting his lip.

''Hmm, what turns me on?'' He repeated as he could see the boy's face flushing to the deepest darkest red color it could go, Kaito grabbing the boy by the waist as he turned them around so Len was now the one lying down on the bed. ''Talk to me, tell me what you want me to do to you.''

''E-eh?!'' Len let out an embarrassed yelp as he looked to the side, Kaito having to hold back a chuckle at his cuteness.

''Come on, tell me.'' The blue haired male asked again as he could see the blonde thinking this over. ''Or don't you want to impress Rin?''

''I-I do!'' Len shouted a little too loudly as let out a big sigh, preparing himself for what he was about to say. ''I w-want you to… F-fu-fuck me r-roughl-y…''

Kaito could bit his lip so hard at this he could taste blood in his mouth, letting out a harsh sigh through his nose at this as he stared down at the boy with great arousal.

''You've got any lube?'' He just asked as he could see Len looking away from his eyes while pointing at his nightstand, his face too flushed to be able to face Kaito right now. The older male almost ripped open the drawer as he could see there being a box of tissues in there together with a bottle of lube and condoms, there still brand new as the plastic was even still around the box.

Kaito grabbed the lube and condoms as he knew the boy had some sort of weird preference for them, not wanting to ruin the sexy moment by fighting over that again. He pushed his tongue a quick last time down the boy's throat as he kissed him roughly, feeling Len tensing up at this but not struggling.

''Turn around.'' Kaito almost ordered as the boy just nodded with a nervous yet aroused expression, turning himself around as he was now lying down on his stomach while he peeked his head around his shoulder so he could look at the blue haired male.

''Ass up.'' The older male said with a strict voice as he stared down at the blonde, seeing Len's pupils dilating for a split second at this before doing so, pulling his legs back as he was now sitting on his knees while his still clothed butt was in the air.

Kaito smirked at this as he reached out underneath the blonde to open up his pants and slide them off, now pulling them down to his knees together with his underwear. The blue haired male let out an even harder sigh as he stared at the boy's bare ass, Len's eyes still staring at him with great curiosity and arousal.

The older male now pulled out his own cock as he could see Len's hips tensing up a little at this, Kaito having to hold back a smirk as the blonde was so on edge and turned on he couldn't even control himself anymore. He prepared himself by sliding the condom over his cock while pouring a good amount of lube on himself, seeing Len now grabbing his pillow with his arms as he was already squeezing it tightly, his body trembling and shaking. Kaito put his cock in between the boy's ass cheeks as he leaned down, his mouth now next to Len's ear as he could almost hear the blonde's heart beating in his throat.

''You want me to fuck you roughly?'' He repeated as he heard Len letting out a small embarrassed gasp, feeling the heat from the boy's face increasing as he must be flushed dark red by now. Kaito was surprised to see the blonde nodding very slowly at this as he could also feel a small hand now grabbing his cock that was still on Len's ass, moving it down as Kaito was now pushing himself against the boy's anus.

''P-please…'' Len begged as he had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, not being able to look at the blue haired male while saying this as he really couldn't wait anymore. Kaito wasn't doing much better with the blonde begging like this, biting his lip while pushing himself inside of the boy, letting out multiple gasps and groans while doing so as he could hear Len doing so too.

He didn't wait like he'd usually do as he knew Len hadn't asked him to be rough for nothing, pulling himself up as he straightened his back, grabbing ahold of the boy's ass cheeks with both his hands as he could see Len staring at him once again.

''You look like you can't wait to get fucked hard.'' Kaito grinned as he could see the boy's face go to its full red color immediately as he quickly turned his face around once more, too embarrassed to look a Kaito as he knew the blue haired male would keep on talking like this otherwise.

Kaito let out a small chuckle at this as he started his movements, pulling himself out very slowly and then slamming himself back into the blonde's ass with full force, hearing Len give out a loud moan at this as his ass squeezed around Kaito's cock at this.

The blue haired male kept doing this as the small one person bed of the boy started cracking, the room quickly filling up with moans and harsh panting as Kaito never stopped even once to let Len catch his breath, this also making himself a little hazy in his head.

Kaito looked down at the boy's ass one time from staring at Len's blonde hair, his mouth now hanging open at the sight. He'd already noticed Len's ass was bigger than that was usual for a boy but the sight of the fat flesh bouncing and jiggling each time he thrusted back in was too much, biting his lip to keep himself from suddenly cumming.

''F-fuck, y-you're so sexy… I-I can't…'' Kaito moaned out as he could hear the blonde letting out some sort of embarrassed yelp while also moaning, the blue haired male only finding this cute as he couldn't help himself anymore. He raised his hand in the air slightly as he gave the boy's ass a small smack, this making a nice slapping sound as the boy's ass jerked backwards at this, only shoving Kaito's cock up inside him further.

''A-ah!'' Len yelped out as soon as he could feel Kaito hitting him, his face flushing but also finding this very arousing in a weird way.

''Y-you like that?'' The older male chuckled as Len just buried his head further into the pillow, he couldn't take this anymore, the dirty talk and the fact that they were having sex in his house while everyone could hear them, it was all too much. The blonde could feel another good hit against his prostate as he was lost, biting his lip while his thighs tensed up. His whole body jerked back towards Kaito, his cock spurting out cum as he panted and sighed heavily through his nose, almost chocking himself as he had his face buried in the pillow.

Len could feel his body getting weak at this as he let his legs slowly fall back into the bed, still panting as he finally released his mouth from its stuffed prison as he could finally breathe again. He was too lost in his own orgasm he hadn't noticed what Kaito was doing at all, his body too exhausted now to even pay attention.

''That was really hot but…''

The boy's eyes shot open as he could feel something hard and slippery rubbing against his butt, his face flushing as he now understood Kaito hadn't finished yet.

''You're so mean Len.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy bit his lip, very slowly turning himself around as he knew it would be cruel to just leave him like this.

Len looked at the older male's cock as it was still standing up, the condom also still wrapped around it as the boy just looked down, not being able to look Kaito in the eye while doing this. He grabbed the base of the older male's cock as he peeled the rubber off him, throwing it to the side somewhere as he didn't need it anymore. Len took a very quick peek up at Kaito's face as he immediately regretted that decision, the older male having a big smirk on his face while staring down at the boy. The blonde just snapped his head back down instantly as he could feel his cheeks heating up even more, now opening up and taking the man's dick in his mouth as he just wanted to forget those eyes on him.

''A-anhh…'' Kaito moaned out as he gently put his hand on the blonde hair, seeing the boy's head bobbing back and forth as his mouth felt really good, the warmth and moist mouth of the boy being amazing. The older male didn't need much as he was already very close, his cock already tensing up and gushing out pre-cum as he groaned with pleasure. He very lightly pulled the boy's hair as he could see Len looking up at him for a second, this only making him smirk wider.

''I'm a-almost…'' Kaito muttered as he couldn't continue, his breath stuck in his throat as he could suddenly feel Len pushing his cock down his mouth all the way as his nose was rubbing against the man's lower stomach now.

''F-fuck…'' Kaito breathed out as he thrusted his hips a last time into the boy's mouth before cumming, spilling all of his sperm down the boy's throat as he gasped and panted, his body trembling and shaking as he bit his lip lightly. He released the boy's head as Len pulled himself back, swallowing the cum in his mouth. Kaito sat down on the bed now too, his body just as worn out and drained as Len's not long ago as he pulled his bangs up with his hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

''Y-you think they heard that?'' Kaito chuckled as he could see the boy's face turning into a dark red flush again, looking down as he now only came to his senses as he understood it was a pretty stupid idea…

''W-whatever…'' He muttered as he stood from his bed, pulling his pants up as he could hear Kaito letting out a small chuckle as he did so. ''What?''

''N-nothing… It's just that you might have some marks on there tomorrow.'' The blue haired male let out a small last laugh as he also pulled his pants back up, having cleaned up the boy's mess off the bed as he threw the dirty tissue away.

''W-what do you mean?!'' Len stuttered in a slight panic as he walked over to his closet where a full sized mirror hung, pulling his pants down again as he looked at his ass, there being some clear shapes of hands on the sides of his ass, the marks now looking red as they would probably be a dark blue tomorrow.

''It looks sexy.'' Kaito commented as he hugged the boy, Len letting out a small yelp as he pulled his pants back up.

''Y-you're so weird.'' He stuttered. He actually found is kind of hot too, there being something about having marks on his body because they had too rough sex making him a little horny.

''Well, time to go down and face everyone.'' Kaito said with a small smile as he grabbed the boy's wrist, Len's face flushing at this as he understood how awkward this was going to be, what the hell was he thinking before?! They walked down the stairs as the boy's heart was beating very fast, his face also flushed as he wondered where Rin and Akaito were. He hadn't heard them for a while now as he didn't even notice when they stopped making noise.

''Oh finally!''

As soon as the two set foot in the living room Luka's voice echoed through the room, Len's face only flushing darker now as he tried to play cool, even though everybody could see right through him.

''W-what do you mean 'finally'?'' He asked as he could see Rin and Akaito sitting on the couch, now holding hands as Kaito let out a small chuckle at this.

''I see it didn't take long to convince you.'' Len said as the red haired male let out a small chuckle too, not even going to deny it as he nodded.

''It was fun hearing you to go at it once we were done.'' He said with a smirk as Len's face now heat up completely, walking off to the kitchen as he didn't want to continue this conversation.

''Were we really that loud?'' The blue haired male said with a somewhat ashamed expression but also still smirking, now walking over to the two sitting on the couch as he sat down on the big comfortable chair that was next to it.

''Not really but the bed was.'' Akaito chuckled. ''I'm surprised that Len's still in one piece.''

''Welcome to the family.'' Kaito just chuckled back at him as the red haired male just nodded, both of them holding back their laughter as they looked at the boy now standing in the kitchen next to his mother, tying to ignore their conversation as he clearly heard everything as his face was still red.


	8. Only With Consent

''Ehm… So...'' Akaito muttered with a weak smile as he sat down on the couch, the girl sitting down next to him with a comfortable around of space in between them still. What was with this smell? Why did the girl smell so good to him? His body was feeling really itchy and hot all of a sudden, his mind fogging up as he had no idea what to do with this feeling. Had what Kaito said really been true?

''Sorry for the confusing situation, I know it's really weird to just… I mean we don't even know each other.'' Rin said with a small smile as she turned her face towards the red haired male.

''It is kind of weird indeed but… E-ehm can I just ask, just to make sure because my brother has been rambling on around something and I'm not sure if I can believe him and all since it sounds really-'' The older male now started rambling himself as the blonde girl just let out a small chuckle, Akaito stopping his talking immediately.

''It's true.'' She just said.

''I-I see…'' He muttered as he swallowed. ''So you want to… Bite me?''

''Only with your permission.'' Rin said with a gentle smile as she didn't want to scare her match off, she was acting all cool but from the inside she was freaking out and shaking like a madman.

''I-I…'' The red haired male wasn't sure anymore as he actually didn't mind, the scent making him crazy and his mind not thinking straight right now. ''Okay…''

Rin didn't say anything else as she very slowly scoot herself closer to Akaito, looking him in the eye while doing so to make sure she wasn't doing something he didn't want. She could see the male's breathing speeding up with each inch she got closer to him, her own heart beating with an insane speed too as she could feel her fangs now popping out, her eyes probably also being red. She watched the red haired male's reaction to this as he didn't flinch or yelp, not looking scared at all as Rin knew this was a good sign.

She pulled herself up from the couch very slowly as she put her legs around that of Akaito's, now sitting on his lap as Rin let out a small gasp through her nose at the contact, now really convinced he was her match as this feeling was already too much to handle. She pulled her arms around his neck as she still didn't see any signs of the man being frightened or scared.

Rin leaned in with her mouth to his neck as she gently brushed her nose against the skin, smelling that amazing scent as she could finally understand why Len had such a hard time when he wasn't with Kaito, this feeling was absolutely amazing. She opened her mouth a little further as she finally pushed her teeth into that lovely soft skin, closing her eyes as she could hear the man letting out a small gasp but not moving away.

''N-hmnn…'' Rin tried very hard to hold back but it was impossible at this rate, Akaito's blood tasting like the best ice-cream sweet candy lollypop she'd ever tasted as she squeezed her thighs together as much as she could with the red haired male's legs in between them. She couldn't believe this as she wasn't even touching herself but she could feel the overwhelming feeling of an orgasm already raising, her body getting even hotter as she trembled and shook, still sucking the man's neck.

''M-nmhn!'' Rin felt so weird yet amazing as she reached her climax in no time, pulling her fangs out of the male's neck while panting heavily. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck as she now was lying down with her forehead on the male's shoulder, Akaito still not having said anything yet as this worried Rin a little.

''A-are you okay?'' He suddenly asked as the girl looked up with a somewhat flustered expression, looking Akaito in the eye as she nodded. ''Did you really… I didn't feel any pain…''

''That's supposed to be that way, with you permission it shouldn't hurt, or almost not at least.'' She said with a weak smile as she now let her hips gently fall down on the older male's lap, Rin still being tired but also excited.

''Wait-!'' Akaito started as Rin looked up at his face, it already being too late as she could immediately feel something poking her from underneath. Rin's face flushed even though she knew this would happen, never having felt a man's boner before as she looked to the side.

''I-it's okay, it's a normal reaction.'' She said as the red haired male seemed to calm down a little at this. ''D-do you… Want to come up to my room?''

''E-ehm…'' Akaito muttered as he knew he shouldn't, he knew what she was saying to him right now and they had only just met! But somehow his body felt too weird, his mind was too hazy and this whole situation was already weird, he blamed it on the girl sucking his blood. He slowly nodded as he could see Rin smiling at him, now getting off his lap as she pulled him off the couch by this wrist, almost dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

'' _There is only one left…'' Miku muttered as she looked down on the ice-cream bars that were in the fridge, grabbing it as she smiled at the pink haired female. ''I guess we'll just have to share it.''_

'' _S-sure…'' Luka muttered as they'd been friends for over three months now already but still feeling on edge and light in her head with the girl._

 _They sat down on the edge of the balcony, their legs dangling off the railing as it was a hot summer day. They were in Luka's dorm room as this had a nice view of the city, the two looking out over all the buildings and even farther up the sea as everything looked to peaceful with the sun setting down into the horizon._

'' _Here,'' Miku smiled as she held up the ice-cream for the pink haired female, Luka now snapping out of her thoughts as the bar suddenly came in her vision. Luka decided to be a little risky as she just took a lick of the ice-cream instead of grabbing onto it, not seeing Miku's expression changing as she just pulled the bar back to her own mouth._

'' _I'm really glad we became friends,'' Miku suddenly said as Luka turned to look at her. ''I didn't really have any friends when you started at the café, but ever since I started talking to you everything got easier. I've made friends and my grades even improved.''_

 _Luka wasn't sure what to say at this as she could see Miku scooting a little closer to her, her face showing a smile. ''Thank you.'' She said as she leaned in, the pink haired female's eyes now getting wide as she felt her heart stopping for a second. She could feel the turquoise haired female planting a small kiss on her cheek as she felt like she was dreaming, this couldn't really be happening, right?_

'' _Ehm…''_

 _The pink haired female noticed she was once again in trance as her eyes shot back up at Miku, the girl now having a somewhat shocked expression on her face._

'' _What's with your eyes..?'' She muttered, clearly quite shook as Luka let out a gasp as reflex, now also her fangs showing as she could feel a dreadful feeling wash over her, was this really happening right now? What this one moment really about to ruin everything she'd been trying to build up over the past few months?_

'' _Luka, what's going on..?'' Miku was looking wide eyed at the pink haired female as Luka could feel her breathing speeding up, quickly turning her face around so the turquoise haired girl couldn't see her anymore._

'' _I… I'm sorry.'' She stuttered. ''I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm sorry if this scares you but I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry.''_

'' _Tell me what the fuck is going on.'' The turquoise haired girl said as she grabbed Luka's chin, forcing her to face the girl as Luka kept her mouth shut. ''Tell me!''_

'' _I-I'm… I'm not a human.'' This was all Luka could manage to say as she could see the girl sitting next to her let out a big scoff._

'' _This is a joke, right?'' She muttered as she let go of the female's chin, now pushing her fingers into Luka's mouth to make her open up. Luka felt her eyes widening at the smell of the female's flesh to close to her fangs, her body getting hotter as she knew she had to stop Miku from touching her, or this could end very badly…_

'' _This has to be fake-Ouch!'' Miku whined in pain as she let her fingers slide over the female's fang, only to slice her own finger open at the sharp tooth._

 _Luka could smell the girl's blood as her body felt like it was going to burst if she didn't get a taste soon, this was really bad, this had to stop… She wanted to get off the balcony and leave right away but somehow her body didn't agree, her body was acting on its own and there was nothing she could do about it anymore…_

 _Suddenly a loud and horrific scream filled the air as this was the only thing that could bring Luka back to this earth, her eyes shooting open as she pulled herself off the girl with inhumane speed. She looked in horror at Miku, her neck now having two small holes in it as there was a small trail of blood going down her shoulder. Her face was looking like she was about to faint any second as she was trembling all over. What had Luka just done? She reached out to feel her mouth as she could taste blood…_

'' _No…'' Luka said quietly as she could see the girl tensing up at this, snapping out of her dazed state as she almost fell backwards into the stone floor of the balcony, Luka catching her on time._

'' _L-let me go!'' She shouted immediately as Luka was shocked by the sudden sound, letting her go but still making sure she didn't suddenly drop her. ''Y-you-!''_

 _Luka could see the girl's eyes shutting closed as she was about to fall down once more, the female grabbing her as she stared at the unconscious girl in her arms… Luka felt tears running down her cheeks as she had no idea what to do, how could she ever fix this?_

 _The pink haired female decided it was best to just leave her now, putting her down on her bed as this way she could at least be comfortable. She made a note explaining everything as she really didn't know what else she could do. She cleaned herself off as the image in the mirror really scared her, she'd never seen herself with blood running down her mouth or her red eyes like this._

 _She shook her head as she washed herself off completely, putting on a new shirt as this one had small blood splatters all over it. She grabbed her purse as she knew it would be best if she wouldn't be there in the room one the girl would wake up. She quietly made her way out of the room, hoping that all of this would end up fine but knowing it probably wasn't going to be easy…_

* * *

''Phew!'' Miku let out as she stepped back inside of her house together with the others. ''How is it already March but still so cold?''

''You just wear too light clothing, it's not the temperature.'' Luka chuckled as she pulled off her coat, also taking the others their jackets and coats as she put them on the rack.

''W-where are they?'' Len stuttered with a shocked expression as he could see the living room and kitchen being empty, already knowing where his sister and Kaito's brother actually were but not really believing it.

''Oh my, that was quick…'' Miku said with also a stunned face as she walked into the living room, Miki now also happily walking in as she sat down on her bed, Jiro following close behind as they'd picked him up while walking.

Len pouted as he squinted his eyebrows together, now looking like an annoyed brat as he stomped through the living room towards the kitchen, grabbing himself a packet of blood out of the fridge as he felt really frustrated that his sister had such an easy time with this.

''Ehm, Len?'' The boy looked up as he could hear his name being called, his mind too worked up over his sister as he looked at Kaito with the same expression still.

''What?!'' He said with an annoyed voice as he could hear his mothers chuckling at this, both of them now sitting on the couch while Kaito was standing in the middle of the room.

''What are you doing?'' He asked as the boy now finally snapped out of his angry jealous daze, looking at the packet he was holding and then back to Kaito.

''Oh, right…'' Len said as he put the blood packet back in the fridge. ''I have a human blood packet ready to go for me, how could I forget about that?''

''Please don't call me that…'' Kaito muttered while letting out a sigh. Len just chuckled as he was suddenly in a better mood, now walking up to the blue haired male as he grabbed his wrist.

''I'll let Rin hear how it's done.'' He said with a cheeky smirk as he pulled Kaito with him, pulling him up the stairs as the older male only half way through understood what Len had meant by that, his face flushing a little as he wasn't sure if he'd heard this correctly.

''Did Len just..?'' Miku muttered with a baffled expression, still sitting on the couch as Luka just chuckled at this.

''He just declared a sex battle.'' The pink haired female laughed as she pulled an arm around her wife, hugging her close. ''That's going to be nice and awkward at dinner.''

''L-Len wait!'' The older male yelped with a flush as he wasn't used to the boy behaving like this. Kaito wasn't sure if he liked the idea of having sex in the boy's house, his mothers might hear and even worse, his brother was probably having sex with Len's sister right now not far away from them! He didn't feel very comfortable with the whole situation…

''Nope.'' Len said with a smirk as he looked back at the blue haired male, biting his lip. As they walked up the stairs the sound of cracking and faint moaning could already be heard, Kaito really not feeling at ease right now as he tried to block those sounds out of his mind with all his might.

The blonde pushed Kaito on his bed as the older male felt super awkward, really liking the way Len was behaving but not enjoying the background noise of the whole situation.

''L-Len maybe we should just-'' He started as he was cut off by the boy's lips now pressed onto that of his, his body feeling light and hazy immediately as he always felt so weird when kissing the boy, this probably having to do something with the whole 'match' thing.

''Shut up.'' Len muttered with a smirk as he quickly pushed his tongue down Kaito's throat, the blue haired male a little surprised by this but not moving away. As long as Len kept him busy he was able to ignore the background noise, at least getting to enjoy the boy suddenly wanting to fuck him so badly.

''H-hmn!'' Kaito let out a muffled shocked moan as he could suddenly feel a hand roughly grabbing his junk through his pants, the boy for sure not holding back with this. Len started moving his hand as the older male jerked his hips up a little, now fully growing hard as he let out more muffled gasps and moans.

''K-Kaito,'' The boy let go of the older male's mouth as he looked at him. ''W-what do you… E-ehm…''

''Hmn?'' Kaito smirked as he could see Len's cheeks flushing at this, suddenly snapping out of his character as the blue haired male had to admit he enjoyed this side of the blonde more.

''W-what do you want me to do?'' He asked as he looked up with an embarrassed expression, Kaito's smirk now only growing.

''What do you mean?'' He teased as he could see the blonde's face flushing darker but not turning into an annoyed expression as usual.

''I-I mean as in… What turns you on?'' He asked bravely as Kaito was quite impressed by this question, biting his lip.

''Hmm, what turns me on?'' He repeated as he could see the boy's face flushing to the deepest darkest red color it could go, Kaito grabbing the boy by the waist as he turned them around so Len was now the one lying down on the bed. ''Talk to me, tell me what you want me to do to you.''

''E-eh?!'' Len let out an embarrassed yelp as he looked to the side, Kaito having to hold back a chuckle at his cuteness.

''Come on, tell me.'' The blue haired male asked again as he could see the blonde thinking this over. ''Or don't you want to impress Rin?''

''I-I do!'' Len shouted a little too loudly as let out a big sigh, preparing himself for what he was about to say. ''I w-want you to… F-fu-fuck me r-roughl-y…''

Kaito could bit his lip so hard at this he could taste blood in his mouth, letting out a harsh sigh through his nose at this as he stared down at the boy with great arousal.

''You've got any lube?'' He just asked as he could see Len looking away from his eyes while pointing at his nightstand, his face too flushed to be able to face Kaito right now. The older male almost ripped open the drawer as he could see there being a box of tissues in there together with a bottle of lube and condoms, there still brand new as the plastic was even still around the box.

Kaito grabbed the lube and condoms as he knew the boy had some sort of weird preference for them, not wanting to ruin the sexy moment by fighting over that again. He pushed his tongue a quick last time down the boy's throat as he kissed him roughly, feeling Len tensing up at this but not struggling.

''Turn around.'' Kaito almost ordered as the boy just nodded with a nervous yet aroused expression, turning himself around as he was now lying down on his stomach while he peeked his head around his shoulder so he could look at the blue haired male.

''Ass up.'' The older male said with a strict voice as he stared down at the blonde, seeing Len's pupils dilating for a split second at this before doing so, pulling his legs back as he was now sitting on his knees while his still clothed butt was in the air.

Kaito smirked at this as he reached out underneath the blonde to open up his pants and slide them off, now pulling them down to his knees together with his underwear. The blue haired male let out an even harder sigh as he stared at the boy's bare ass, Len's eyes still staring at him with great curiosity and arousal.

The older male now pulled out his own cock as he could see Len's hips tensing up a little at this, Kaito having to hold back a smirk as the blonde was so on edge and turned on he couldn't even control himself anymore. He prepared himself by sliding the condom over his cock while pouring a good amount of lube on himself, seeing Len now grabbing his pillow with his arms as he was already squeezing it tightly, his body trembling and shaking. Kaito put his cock in between the boy's ass cheeks as he leaned down, his mouth now next to Len's ear as he could almost hear the blonde's heart beating in his throat.

''You want me to fuck you roughly?'' He repeated as he heard Len letting out a small embarrassed gasp, feeling the heat from the boy's face increasing as he must be flushed dark red by now. Kaito was surprised to see the blonde nodding very slowly at this as he could also feel a small hand now grabbing his cock that was still on Len's ass, moving it down as Kaito was now pushing himself against the boy's anus.

''P-please…'' Len begged as he had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, not being able to look at the blue haired male while saying this as he really couldn't wait anymore. Kaito wasn't doing much better with the blonde begging like this, biting his lip while pushing himself inside of the boy, letting out multiple gasps and groans while doing so as he could hear Len doing so too.

He didn't wait like he'd usually do as he knew Len hadn't asked him to be rough for nothing, pulling himself up as he straightened his back, grabbing ahold of the boy's ass cheeks with both his hands as he could see Len staring at him once again.

''You look like you can't wait to get fucked hard.'' Kaito grinned as he could see the boy's face go to its full red color immediately as he quickly turned his face around once more, too embarrassed to look a Kaito as he knew the blue haired male would keep on talking like this otherwise.

Kaito let out a small chuckle at this as he started his movements, pulling himself out very slowly and then slamming himself back into the blonde's ass with full force, hearing Len give out a loud moan at this as his ass squeezed around Kaito's cock at this.

The blue haired male kept doing this as the small one person bed of the boy started cracking, the room quickly filling up with moans and harsh panting as Kaito never stopped even once to let Len catch his breath, this also making himself a little hazy in his head.

Kaito looked down at the boy's ass one time from staring at Len's blonde hair, his mouth now hanging open at the sight. He'd already noticed Len's ass was bigger than that was usual for a boy but the sight of the fat flesh bouncing and jiggling each time he thrusted back in was too much, biting his lip to keep himself from suddenly cumming.

''F-fuck, y-you're so sexy… I-I can't…'' Kaito moaned out as he could hear the blonde letting out some sort of embarrassed yelp while also moaning, the blue haired male only finding this cute as he couldn't help himself anymore. He raised his hand in the air slightly as he gave the boy's ass a small smack, this making a nice slapping sound as the boy's ass jerked backwards at this, only shoving Kaito's cock up inside him further.

''A-ah!'' Len yelped out as soon as he could feel Kaito hitting him, his face flushing but also finding this very arousing in a weird way.

''Y-you like that?'' The older male chuckled as Len just buried his head further into the pillow, he couldn't take this anymore, the dirty talk and the fact that they were having sex in his house while everyone could hear them, it was all too much. The blonde could feel another good hit against his prostate as he was lost, biting his lip while his thighs tensed up. His whole body jerked back towards Kaito, his cock spurting out cum as he panted and sighed heavily through his nose, almost chocking himself as he had his face buried in the pillow.

Len could feel his body getting weak at this as he let his legs slowly fall back into the bed, still panting as he finally released his mouth from its stuffed prison as he could finally breathe again. He was too lost in his own orgasm he hadn't noticed what Kaito was doing at all, his body too exhausted now to even pay attention.

''That was really hot but…''

The boy's eyes shot open as he could feel something hard and slippery rubbing against his butt, his face flushing as he now understood Kaito hadn't finished yet.

''You're so mean Len.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy bit his lip, very slowly turning himself around as he knew it would be cruel to just leave him like this.

Len looked at the older male's cock as it was still standing up, the condom also still wrapped around it as the boy just looked down, not being able to look Kaito in the eye while doing this. He grabbed the base of the older male's cock as he peeled the rubber off him, throwing it to the side somewhere as he didn't need it anymore. Len took a very quick peek up at Kaito's face as he immediately regretted that decision, the older male having a big smirk on his face while staring down at the boy. The blonde just snapped his head back down instantly as he could feel his cheeks heating up even more, now opening up and taking the man's dick in his mouth as he just wanted to forget those eyes on him.

''A-anhh…'' Kaito moaned out as he gently put his hand on the blonde hair, seeing the boy's head bobbing back and forth as his mouth felt really good, the warmth and moist mouth of the boy being amazing. The older male didn't need much as he was already very close, his cock already tensing up and gushing out pre-cum as he groaned with pleasure. He very lightly pulled the boy's hair as he could see Len looking up at him for a second, this only making him smirk wider.

''I'm a-almost…'' Kaito muttered as he couldn't continue, his breath stuck in his throat as he could suddenly feel Len pushing his cock down his mouth all the way as his nose was rubbing against the man's lower stomach now.

''F-fuck…'' Kaito breathed out as he thrusted his hips a last time into the boy's mouth before cumming, spilling all of his sperm down the boy's throat as he gasped and panted, his body trembling and shaking as he bit his lip lightly. He released the boy's head as Len pulled himself back, swallowing the cum in his mouth. Kaito sat down on the bed now too, his body just as worn out and drained as Len's not long ago as he pulled his bangs up with his hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

''Y-you think they heard that?'' Kaito chuckled as he could see the boy's face turning into a dark red flush again, looking down as he now only came to his senses as he understood it was a pretty stupid idea…

''W-whatever…'' He muttered as he stood from his bed, pulling his pants up as he could hear Kaito letting out a small chuckle as he did so. ''What?''

''N-nothing… It's just that you might have some marks on there tomorrow.'' The blue haired male let out a small last laugh as he also pulled his pants back up, having cleaned up the boy's mess off the bed as he threw the dirty tissue away.

''W-what do you mean?!'' Len stuttered in a slight panic as he walked over to his closet where a full sized mirror hung, pulling his pants down again as he looked at his ass, there being some clear shapes of hands on the sides of his ass, the marks now looking red as they would probably be a dark blue tomorrow.

''It looks sexy.'' Kaito commented as he hugged the boy, Len letting out a small yelp as he pulled his pants back up.

''Y-you're so weird.'' He stuttered. He actually found is kind of hot too, there being something about having marks on his body because they had too rough sex making him a little horny.

''Well, time to go down and face everyone.'' Kaito said with a small smile as he grabbed the boy's wrist, Len's face flushing at this as he understood how awkward this was going to be, what the hell was he thinking before?! They walked down the stairs as the boy's heart was beating very fast, his face also flushed as he wondered where Rin and Akaito were. He hadn't heard them for a while now as he didn't even notice when they stopped making noise.

''Oh finally!''

As soon as the two set foot in the living room Luka's voice echoed through the room, Len's face only flushing darker now as he tried to play cool, even though everybody could see right through him.

''W-what do you mean 'finally'?'' He asked as he could see Rin and Akaito sitting on the couch, now holding hands as Kaito let out a small chuckle at this.

''I see it didn't take long to convince you.'' Len said as the red haired male let out a small chuckle too, not even going to deny it as he nodded.

''It was fun hearing you to go at it once we were done.'' He said with a smirk as Len's face now heat up completely, walking off to the kitchen as he didn't want to continue this conversation.

''Were we really that loud?'' The blue haired male said with a somewhat ashamed expression but also still smirking, now walking over to the two sitting on the couch as he sat down on the big comfortable chair that was next to it.

''Not really but the bed was.'' Akaito chuckled. ''I'm surprised that Len's still in one piece.''

''Welcome to the family.'' Kaito just chuckled back at him as the red haired male just nodded, both of them holding back their laughter as they looked at the boy now standing in the kitchen next to his mother, tying to ignore their conversation as he clearly heard everything as his face was still red.


	9. Spring

''H-hey, watch it!'' Kaito chuckled as he could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, Len now hugging him from behind as the older male was standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

''I'm not in the way, right?'' Len smiled as he pushed his cheek against the blue haired male's back, his wet hair still dripping water as this wet Kaito's shirt from behind.

''No but you _are_ cold, and I don't want to burn the pancakes.'' He said with a small smile as he put the stove to the lowest setting, turning himself around to face the boy as Len still had his arms wrapped around him.

''Maybe you should warm me up a little...'' The blonde said with a small smirk as he stared up at Kaito, the older male a little surprised by the boy's sudden cheekiness.

''Hmn, how should I do that?'' He asked as he just wanted to tease Len. ''I can already see the answer in your eyes.''

''So why do I have to say it?'' Len pouted with a slightly flushed face, now grinding his hard-on against Kaito's leg.

''Because I just love seeing you get all flustered.'' He chuckled as he grabbed the boy's cheeks, squeezing them for a moment before pushing his lips onto that of Len's. The boy's lips were soft and puffy from the shower he'd just gotten out of which made the kiss even more pleasant, their tongues sliding over each other with great passion.

''H-hmn…'' Len muttered out as he let go of the older male, his face already looking like he was at his limit as Kaito only found this extremely erotic. ''K-Kaito…''

''You look like you're about to faint if I don't fuck you soon.'' The older male commented, knowing that normally the boy would snap out of his character and go into full blush-mode immediately.

''I-I am…'' Len just muttered, to Kaito's surprise. The older male bit his bottom lip at this as he loved this side of the boy even more, what had gotten into him? It's not like they hadn't had sex for a while, the last time had been not even eight hours ago.

''Right here? I don't have any-'' Kaito started as Len let out a small chuckle, this almost sounding like a giggle as he pushed a bottle of lubricant and a condom into the male's hands.

''No excuses.'' Len said with a big smirk. Kaito was almost shocked by this as he found the boy's behavior really odd but in a lovely and arousing way. He could feel Len letting go of him as he put his chest down on the empty counter next to the stove, still looking Kaito in the eye. His ass was now sticking out as his mouth was open from his heavy breathing, the blue haired male almost exploding in his sweatpants as he could see the blonde slightly wiggling his butt at him.

''Oh damn…'' Kaito breathed out as he almost launched himself at the boy, grabbing Len's underwear and pulling it down with all the power he had. He also pulled down his own sweatpants together with his underwear as his hard cock almost jumped out, ripping open the packaging of the rubber as he slid it around himself, after this pouring a good amount of lube into himself. He was staring at the boy's ass while doing all of this, seeing the boy's anus twitching and reacting to every move he made as Len was staring at his cock from the second he came in view.

Kaito found it very hard to control himself as he knew Len must have it worse, this would be the perfect time to tease him and try to get him to say something dirty. The older male prodded the boy's entrance with the tip of his dick as he could hear Len letting out small sighs, these soon turning into slightly annoyed groans as Kaito was purposefully not pushing himself inside yet.

''K-Kaito stop the f-fucking teasing..!'' Len groaned in irritation as his gaze was now turned to the blue haired male's face, his eyebrows squinted down into that adorable annoyed expression Len would have when he was angry as Kaito only loved this slight more.

''Hmn, am I teasing you? What do you want me to do?'' He smirked at the blonde as he could hear Len now letting out an even louder annoyed groan, rolling his eyes at this.

''Put your dick in my ass, _now_.'' He said with a straight and clear voice, Kaito a little baffled as he didn't think Len would go this far. He couldn't help but comply, the blonde's behavior and begging facial expression being too much for him.

''A-ahnn…'' The boy groaned out with a low voice as he could finally feel Kaito's cock sliding inside of him, this slipping in very easily as he'd already played with himself in the shower before coming downstairs.

''Ooh…'' The blue haired male moaned out as he could feel the boy's inner walls squeeze him tightly, his hands grabbing onto the boy's hips. ''C-can you t-alk like that more?''

''S-shut that f-fucking mouth of yours!'' Len stuttered as he looked back at the older male, Kaito's face now having the biggest smirk on it.

''I tried…'' He said with a fake disappointed voice. He straightened his back as he started thrusting his hips, moving with a slow pace as he could hear the boy beneath him gasping, this being nice but Kaito knew he could do better…

''A-ahn!'' Len let out a sudden loud moan as he could feel his face heating up at this, the older male suddenly thrusting his cock inside of the boy with full force, directly hitting the boy's sweet spot. The blonde looked back at Kaito with an irritated expression as this felt really good but it was also extremely embarrassing. ''Y-you-!''

''Good?'' Kaito said with a big smirk as he was panting, Len's face only flushing darker at this sight. '' _Oh_ , I could just feel you squeezing down on me…''

''S-stop talking l-like that already!'' The blonde shouted as he turned his face back around, there being something about this position that made him feel more comfortable but also more insecure. He wasn't able to see Kaito's face as the older male could at least not stare him down like this but the boy also not knowing what he _was_ looking at… Len's ass probably, this making his face only flush more.

''Never.'' Kaito chuckled as he started moving his hips again, having stopped for a second to let the boy speak. He thrusted into Len's ass with the same speed as he could feel the boy's walls only hug and squeeze him down harder.

''H-aahaa…'' The boy couldn't keep his moans in anymore as his body was just too horny and loving what Kaito was doing to him. He felt the older male rubbing himself against his prostate as his hips twitched and tensed each time he did this, his cock really getting needy now as he could already feel that familiar warm feeling boiling up in his lower stomach.

''F-fuck I'm gonna c-cum if you keep doing t-that…'' Kaito breathed out as the blonde grit his teeth at this, did he really have no shame?! Why was this turning Len on so much was a better question.

The boy bit his lip hard as he could feel his body trembling and tensing up, shocks going down his spine as he could feel his cock releasing its sticky white substance all over the kitchen cabinets, panting and gasping heavily through his nose at this. He could feel Kaito's cock tensing up inside of him as well, the older male groaning and gasping too as he must also be at his limit.

Len could feel Kaito now lying down on his back while panting heavily, the boy also pretty tired but probably not as much as the older male.

''K-Kaito..?'' The blonde muttered quietly as he could feel the blue haired male letting out a small groan, getting up and pulling himself out of the boy's ass. Len felt a little let down by this but knowing a condom was only to be used once, he didn't really bring another and Kaito didn't look like he was energetic enough to go again anyway.

''O-oh what?'' Kaito chuckled as soon as he turned back around when he pulled his own pants back up, looking at the blonde as he could clearly see his cock still standing up and begging for attention. Len's face flushed a little as he pulled his underwear back up, there still being a clear bulge in them.

''Didn't you cum?'' The blue haired male wondered as he grabbed the blonde, hugging him as he rubbed his thigh against the bulge. He received a few groans and pants from the boy as Len squirmed and trembled in his grip, pulling his own arms now around Kaito's neck. The older male chuckled silently at this as he looked over to the kitchen cabinet beneath the counter, seeing more than a normal amount cum now sticking to it as he was kind of stunned by this, Len clearly still so hard even after an orgasm like this.

''Kaito..?'' The boy asked again as the older male was snapped out of his trance, now looking up at the boy as his eyes were red, his fangs also out as he was panting heavily. ''C-can I… Please?''

''Of course.'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed the boy's head gently, pushing it towards his neck as he soon felt a small sting.

''H-hnmn!'' The boy let out a muffled moan as he immediately started rubbing himself against Kaito's thigh even more, the older male letting out a chuckle as he grabbed the boy's ass, pulling up his leg together with the blonde back on the counter. Kaito felt kind of annoyed he was still too tired to go again as the slight of Len riding his leg was more than pleasing, the boy also not thinking straight right now as that must be even more fun while having sex.

Kaito pulled the boy's underwear down a little as the tip of his cock was now sticking out, the pre-cum wetting Len's underwear as his dick was almost sticking to the thin material now. The blue haired male knew that if he would Len do his thing he'd cum all over his sweatpants, not even caring right now as he just loved the sight of the blonde like this. When he was sucking his blood he was so much more lose, much less controlled, almost like his instincts took over his mind like an animal.

''N-hmn!'' Len moaned out as he jerked his hips towards Kaito, cum now squirting out of his cock as the older male had a front row seat to it all, seeing once again an unusual amount coming out as Kaito was stunned to see this, it just kept on going, his whole leg was covered! What was happening?!

Len was now hanging onto the older male's shoulder while panting heavily, Kaito still very shocked but there also being something very erotic about this. Did Len always cum so much? Kaito didn't think so, he'd never noticed it before at least…

''Len?'' The blue haired male tried as he could feel the boy tensing up a little at his name being called.

''W-what?'' He muttered, a little dazed. The boy pulled himself back from Kaito's shoulder as he could see the older male smirking at him, his eyes turning down as Len also did so.

''E-ehmn…'' The boy's face heat up as soon he looked down at Kaito's leg. ''S-sorry!''

''It's okay.'' Kaito chuckled as he pulled the boy off the counter, also pulling off his sweatpants as he couldn't wear them anymore anyway. ''Are you okay though?''

''F-fine!'' Len stuttered as he looked down, feeling really embarrassed.

''Is there something going on I don't know about?'' Kaito said with a smirk as he grabbed the boy's chin, forcing Len to look him in the eye. ''Is it a full moon tonight or something?''

''W-what?! That has nothing to do with it!'' The blonde shouted a little too quickly as his annoyed expression now turned into a weak smile, his face flushing even darker as he looked down. He knew he'd just screwed himself over by saying that.

''That has nothing to do with what?'' The older male smirked even wider as he pulled their faces closer together, seeing Len's pupils dilating at this as his eyes turned to the older male's mouth immediately. ''What's going on with you?''

''It's…'' The boy stuttered as his breathing sped up a little, his lips parted as he was looking at Kaito with begging eyes, really wanting to kiss him right now.

''What?'' Kaito smirked.

''It's spring…'' The blonde finally said as the blue haired male felt himself freeze for a second at this. Did Len really just say his horniness had to do with the fact that it was spring, aka mating season..?

''Are you serious?'' The older male said as he tried very hard not to laugh at the poor boy, sometimes forgetting that Len wasn't an actual human. Maybe they were more like animals than Kaito thought… The boy's gaze was now turned down as he couldn't look at Kaito anymore, his face dark red as he just nodded.

''So I'm going to have a very horny boyfriend for the upcoming few months?'' Kaito let out a small chuckle as he could see Len's eyes snapping to his face, his expression now flustered and irritated.

''T-that's not..! It's only when…'' The boy stuttered as he slapped the male's hand off his chin, crossing his arms as he didn't even finish his sentence.

''It's not what?'' The blue haired male asked with a big smirk. ''Tell me all about it Len, I don't know anything about this stuff.''

''You're enjoying this too much…'' The boy muttered as he now turned around to look at the stove, seeing the black and burned up pancake now lying crumbled up.

''I already thought I smelled something.'' Kaito said with a chuckle as he turned the stove off. ''Oh well, good I made more. You hungry?''

Len just nodded as they walked off to eat breakfast, the boy hoping Kaito wouldn't ask much more as he just didn't feel like taking about it anymore.

* * *

''Go fetch!'' Kaito smiled as he threw the small ball in his hand a good ten yards away, it landing somewhere in the grass as the dogs enthusiastically sprinted towards it.

''I bet Jiro's going to let Miki take it from him again.'' Len chuckled as they looked at their dogs running, the husky a lot faster than the small corgi.

''I think so too, he'd too much of a gentleman to not let her have it.'' The blue haired male chuckled as they were now standing in the park that was close to their neighborhood, it still being early as they were the only ones there now.

Len looked around the empty park as he very slowly reached out to grab Kaito's hand, his face a little flushed but wanting to do this for a while already. The blue haired male just smiled at the boy as he gently squeezed his hand, also giving him a small kiss on the cheek while doing this.

''K-Kaito!'' The blonde now turned to look at the older male with a flustered expression. ''Y-you know you can't do that here…''

''Why not?'' Kaito muttered, only finding Len's red cheeks adorable.

''What if someone saw us?'' He said with a more of a sorrowful expression, now turning his gaze down to the ground.

''Let them watch, we can even give them a little show if they're staring.'' Kaito chuckled as Len couldn't help but also let out a small laugh at this, knowing the older male was just trying to cheer him up.

Kaito looked up to see Miki and Jiro now rolling around in some random mud pool he hadn't noticed before, letting out an irritated sigh as he could already see the two now being completely covered in the dirty stuff.

''Oh well that's just great…'' The older male muttered with an annoyed expression as he knew it was going to be hard to pull them away from it, dogs just loving this kind of stuff.

Len didn't say anything as he suddenly pulled Kaito with him, pulling him deeper into the park as they were now standing in a somewhat more secluded spot, still being able to see the dogs but Len and Kaito now being covered up by the trees.

''E-ehm, Len?'' The blue haired male let out a small chuckle as he already knew what was going on. The boy pushed him against a tree as he grabbed Kaito's neck, their lips now smushed together as the older male wasn't about to complain about this situation. Their tongues rolled together as Kaito just loved the boy's taste and scent, this really turning him on as he could already feel the boy's hard-on rubbing against his thigh.

''Are you seriously trying to get it on with me here?'' Kaito smirked as he let go of the blonde, Len now just pouting at there was a flush spread across his face.

''I-I wouldn't have if it weren't for… Y-you know.'' He stuttered as he looked down, Kaito grabbing his chin to make him look at him.

''Spring?'' Kaito smirked as the boy just nodded. Even though it had already been the season a month the boy still couldn't control himself, the older male only finding this more amusing as he'd never had this much sex with someone in a month. ''I don't have anything on me though.''

Len looked down as he was clearly a little disappointed by this but understanding, thinking the situation over as he tried to come up withanother solution. His face flushed even darker as his eyes now went back up to that of Kaito's, the older male now lightly smirking at him as he wondered what was going on in Len's mind. Suddenly the blonde dropped to his knees as Kaito almost chocked on his breath, his eyes getting big as he didn't think Len was actually serious about this. He grabbed the boy's shoulders as Len was already unzipping the older male's pants, his breathing heavy as his pupils were dilated.

''Whoa wait up!'' Kaito said with a sarcastic chuckle, seeing Len looking up at him with an annoyed pout as he clearly didn't like the blue haired male's reaction.

''Shut up.'' He said determent as he roughly pulled down the man's pants and underwear with one swift move, Kaito's already half hard cock now jumping out as the cold hit him instantly.

''S-stop, we can't-!'' Kaito tried as his stuck breath interrupted him, Len's mouth already around his dick as he couldn't speak for a second. ''W-what if s-omeone sees u-us?''

The boy chuckled as he pulled the older male's cock out of his mouth for a small second as there was now a cheeky smile on his face.

''Then we'll give them a little show.'' He said as Kaito had to hold back a sigh, knowing these were his own words but… He didn't mean this!

Len just put his mouth back around the older male's cock as he continued his previous activities, bobbing his head back and forth and sucking hard. Kaito pulled his hands in the blonde hair as he just decided to take it, knowing he wasn't going to last long at this rate and Len not about to give up either.

''N-ngh…'' Kaito bit his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself from making noise, Len being really good at this and the quiet park not helping the matter.

''H-hnmm…'' Len let out a small muffled moan as the blue haired male was snapped out of his sudden dazed state at this, looking down at the boy. He could see now that Len had his eyes closed as he was still sucking and moving his head with the same speed. Kaito wondered what was going on with his arm as he could see it was twisted in a somewhat odd way towards the boy's waist. The older male felt his eyes widening and his face flushing for a small second as he could now see that Len's hand was down in his own pants, stroking himself with a fast pace while sucking Kaito off. Was he really that horny?

''Y-you're such a little slut.'' Kaito commented with a big smirk as he was panting heavily, hoping to get a nice reaction out of the blonde as he looked down at Len. The second these words left his mouth he could see the boy's eyes shooting open as all of his movements stopped, his whole face now turning a dark red as Kaito couldn't have wished for a better reaction.

Len's wide eyes quickly turned into a more stubborn irritated expression as he now stared up at Kaito, clenching his jaw a little as his teeth were now slightly digging into the flesh of the older male's cock.

''Whoa! O-okay I-I'm sorry!'' Kaito said with a fearful smile as he felt his heart beating in his throat at this, suddenly very scared as he knew Len's fangs could pop out any second he would want to. The blonde seemed pleased with this response as he now smiled cutely, the blue haired male's dick still in his mouth as he eased his teeth off. He got right back to sucking and bobbing his head while also continuing to stroke himself, his thighs trembling a little as he could already feel his orgasm coming up.

''Oooh… L-Len if y-you keep g-going like t-his… I-I'm gonna cum instantly…'' Kaito moaned as he tangled his hands back into the blonde hair, the boy now sucking even harder as his eyes very quickly opened to look at the blue haired male, there being a cheeky smile on his face while his eyes were looking like they were asking Kaito to cum already.

The older male let out a harsh gasp at this as his own eyes widened, this being too much for him as he pushed the boy's head back onto his cock, his whole body trembling and shaking while his orgasm ripped through him, filling Len's mouth with warm sticky semen.

''Aaahh…'' Kaito panted as he let go of the boy's head, Len now pulling himself back as he swallowed the older male's cum, licking his lips when he was done as Kaito now noticed the blonde was also panting heavily. He turned his eyes to look down as to see there now lying a large amount of cum on the dirt beneath them, this being from Len as his softening cock was still in his hand while the tip was peeking out of his pants.

''You just keep on going, don't you?'' Kaito chuckled as he pulled his own pants back up, seeing the blonde now also letting out a small laugh while there was a cute flush spread across his face.

''I guess… I can't really do anything about it.'' He said as he also pulled his own pants back up, wanting to go in for another lovely kiss as he was stopped by a small gasp, this not coming from either of them as their eyes turned big.

Len's head snapped towards the sudden sound as he could see there standing a small child next to them, this girl having to be about five years old as she was looking at the two with great fascination. There was an awkward silence as the girl just kept staring at them, her mouth now slowly opening as Kaito and Len's eyes were still big while there being a weak smile on their faces. How much had she seen?

''Why were you eating his peepee?'' She suddenly asked as both the male's faces heat up, their eyes now even bigger as it was already clear how long she'd been watching the two.

''E-ehm…'' Len stuttered as he really had no idea how to explain the situation, Kaito letting go of him as they were now standing awkwardly in between the trees and this random kid.

''It's something you do when you love someone.'' Kaito said with a sudden calm and happy voice, lowering himself to the girl's level as he smiled at her. The girl's mouth now hung open as she clearly didn't really understand but just nodding, her eyes big as she was already too distracted by Kaito to care.

''Where are your parents? Aren't they worried you suddenly run off?'' Kaito decided to ask as the girl now pouted, looking down while letting out a small sigh.

''Maybe…'' She muttered as Kaito let out a small chuckle. He stood from his spot as he grabbed the girl's hand.

''Let's go find them.'' He said as Len was amazed by how good Kaito was with the girl, he himself having no idea how to even talk to kids as they seemed like creatures from another planet to him.

He and Kaito walked back to the spot they were at earlier as Jiro and Miki were still rolling around in the muddy pool, both dogs now completely covered in the stuff as the blue haired male really had to hold back an annoyed sigh. He grabbed the leash that was still holding onto his belt as he put Jiro on it, Len doing the same to Miki while trying to keep himself as clean as possible.

''Where did they even leave the ball?'' Kaito chuckled as he could see Jiro just staring up at him with a happy face, his tongue out of this mouth while panting just like the corgi.

''I have no idea…'' Len muttered as he wiped his hands on his pants as they were slightly dirty, Miki being more stubborn than Jiro as she put more of a fight while having to put the leash back on.

''Oh thank god!''

The three looked up as Kaito was now crouched down in front of the little girl, the kid still with them as a somewhat worried but relieved man came running their way. He was soon followed by a woman as they both their expressions were the same, this must having to be the girl's parents.

''There you are! I told you not to run off, didn't I?'' The man smiled as he crouched down in front of the girl too.

''But you were boring me.'' The small child muttered as Len had to hold back a chuckle, this kid having an attitude and the blonde loving it.

''I'm really sorry about this.'' The man now said with a weak smile as he looked up at Kaito and Len, both of them now standing next to each other with their dogs.

''That's okay.'' The blue haired male smiled gently. ''She didn't cause us any trouble.''

''That's good to hear.'' The woman now spoke as she suddenly pulled a face. ''Haven't I seen you around somewhere?''

''We live in the neighborhood so probably.'' Len smiled, wanting to say something else put Miki suddenly pulling the leash. The blonde felt a slight tug as Kaito did too, both of their faces turning to look at their dogs trying to run off to play in the mud again.

''No, you're gross enough as it is!'' Len pouted at the small corgi as he already hated that he was the one who was going to have bathe her in a few minutes from now.

''We'll it was nice meeting you but we have to go.'' The man smiled as he grabbed his daughter. ''Thank you for everything.''

''It was nothing.'' Kaito smiled at the parents as the girl waved at them. The two turned themselves around as they could still hear the people talking, the girl suddenly letting out a giggle.

''I saw that man eating his peepee!'' She shouted as Len and Kaito tensed up, hearing the parents letting out a shocked gasp at this. The older male just grabbed the boy's wrist as he speed-walked off, not wanting to have uncomfortable conversation with that girl's parents as he just hoped they thought she was joking.

* * *

'' _Miku,_

 _I'm very sorry for what happened today, and I will guarantee, this will never happen again._

 _I'll explain everything in this note so please read it, after this you can still ignore me for the rest of your life if that's what makes you feel save._

 _I'm not sure what to call myself but in human terms I often hear the word 'Vampire', so that's what I'll call it. Yes I do survive by drinking other people's blood but I never kill anybody. I never hurt anybody like I did to you. For that, I am still truly sorry. I know all the questions you may have and all of the things you may have heard of 'Vampires' but as you know I don't burn in sunlight. You're not going to turn into a 'Vampire' because I bit you, it doesn't work like that. The reason why all of this has happened is because you're my match, this is a special someone in our life that humans often call your 'wife' or 'husband'. It's the whole reason all of this happened. If this grosses you out I understand and I won't ask anything like this of you if you're not comfortable with it, it's all your decision._

 _If you do still want to see me just come and visit me once, I'll be in my room or at school. I'll stop working at the café so you won't have to force yourself to act like this all never happened._

 _Luka''_

 _The turquoise haired girl was still shaking as she read the letter, her bottom lip trembling as she was still in female's room. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't feel as scared as she had been anymore, the sun already having set as it was dark outside. Miku didn't spot Luka anywhere as she guessed she'd left._

 _The girl pushed the note into her pocket as she still had no idea what to think of all of this, her mind telling her this was all not okay but her gut telling her something quite the opposite. There was this lovely fuzzy kind of feeling deep down in her heart…_

 _She washed her neck as she noticed the holes in her neck had completely disappeared, as if all of this never happened. She pulled off her shirt as she couldn't wear it anymore now, it was covered in blood. She reached out into the closet of Luka as she felt weird to wear her clothes but not really having any other option for now._

 _What the hell was she going to do with this?_

* * *

''Len? Dinner is ready and I think I already told you that like ten minutes go!'' Luka said with a slightly annoyed voice as she shouted up the stairs, everyone already sitting down at the table at the blonde was the only one still not there yet.

There was another silence as Luka let out a deep sigh, walking up the stairs with loud footsteps to make sure the blonde would hear her, she already knew what he was doing…

''Len!'' She shouted as she slammed the door of his room open, the boy letting out a small yelp as he tensed up. He almost fell out of his chair as there was homework spread across all over the floor and his desk, his bed was undone and there were plates and glasses all over the room.

''M-mom, you shouldn't just come in like that!'' He shouted with a flushed face as his head was turned towards the pink haired female but his body still hidden behind his desk chair, Luka just crossing her arms while staring down at her son with a frustrated expression.

''I called you five times.'' She said as the boy just looked down at this, a pout now forming on his face as his cheeks only turned darker. ''I know how hard this is trust me, but this isn't okay. You've been skipping school too much and your room is a mess. I can't even imagine what your mind must look like…''

''I can't help it okay?!'' Len said as he finally pulled his hand out of his pants, letting his head fall back onto his desk as he sighed. ''It's almost as bad as the first month with Kaito…''

''Oh no, this is worse.'' Luka commented as she sat down on the boy's bed.

''Isn't there something I can do about it other than… This?'' Len asked his mother with great shame as he looked down at his crotch, his boner clearly visible through his pants. He wasn't really able to satisfy himself anymore, having to jerk off at least three times to make his erection go away as the only other option would be to have Kaito do it.

''Why not try to just bear with it since it's already half way through spring? If it's really bad there is always that one thing but you keep denying it so…'' Luka muttered with a small smile, the blonde knowing his mother was joking.

''Very funny,'' The boy muttered with narrowed eyes. ''You know that's not possible, I'm not going to believe your bullshit.''

''Language.'' The female warned the blonde. ''And if it's nonsense how do you explain that thing that happens twice a year?''

''That _doesn't_ happen!'' Len said with an irritated expression while there also being a flush on his face.

''You're also in sync with Rin, which is even more fun.'' Luka teased as she couldn't help but find her son's denial hilarious.

''I'm not..! Stop talking about it already!'' He now stood from his chair as his face had a stubborn look on it. The blonde walked off without saying other thing, the pink haired female just following him as at least she got him to eat.


	10. Banana Peanut-butter Ice-cream

''Damn, it's still not healed yet.'' A woman with silver hair said as she stared at Meiko's arm, the female still having small marks in her wrist even though it already had been weeks since the bite.

''I know, it's healing so slowly!'' Meiko said with a big smile as the other female looked up at this.

''You like that it's not healing?'' She wondered in disbelieve.

''Haku you know that I'm not going to let an opportunity like this slip by. If I can burn them to the ground I will.'' The brown haired female smiled as she pulled her sleeve down again.

''Oh god… What did you do?'' Haku smirked as she knew her friend would do anything to make the life of her ex a lot harder.

''I might have contacted a few gossip magazines… I bet once the media sees this the papers and national news will be all over it.'' She said proudly as Haku just sighed.

''You're expecting too much… I don't think anyone is going to believe you, it's just two little dots on your arm.'' She admitted as she too didn't really believe a thing of the whole story. ''And I'm saying that as a friend, if you want people to believe you, you have to come with some more hardcore evidence like pictures.''

''You don't think I didn't have any actual evidence?'' She said with an even bigger smirk, now grabbing her phone as she pressed a few things before showing her screen to the silver haired female.

''W-what…'' Haku's eyes widened as she stared at the video. The view looked like it was taken from outside as it clearly showed a big window looking into the living room. Kaito was sitting on the couch together with the boy as Len was sitting on his lap, his face buried in the male's neck as there was nothing more to see. Kaito's whole face was covered by the window and the blonde hair as you couldn't tell in what state he was by his expression or body language. A few seconds later the boy moved his head away, now showing that he was looking at the blue haired male with a tired expression but still smiling. The color of his eyes was clear to see as this was a dark red, the boy's fangs also out as there was still blood on them dripping down his mouth. After this the boy's eyes suddenly turned back to a light blue color as his fangs also slid back into his mouth, Len now looking just like a normal person again.

''Oh my fucking god…'' Haku stuttered as she had no idea how to react at this. ''W-well this sure looks real but…''

''But what?'' Meiko wondered as she was getting a little irritated her friend still wasn't completely convinced.

''I'm sure if you show this to anyone they're going to think its fake…'' She muttered as she gave the phone back to the brown haired female.

''That's true, I think so too. But I hope that I at least get some people to go to their house and see it for themselves. I'm sure there are more than enough crazy people on the internet who'd love to pay them a visit.'' She smirked mischievously as Haku's mouth was still open.

''You're really going to..? You're one evil bitch Meiko.'' She said as the other female let out a large chuckle.

''I know!'' Meiko cheered proudly.

* * *

''Five, six…'' Kaito counted with a smirk as he looked at the boy, sweat dripping down Len's chin onto the ground as he had his jaw clenched together. He was panting and breathing heavily through his nose while he his hands and feet were down at the floor, carrying all his weight. His arms were trembling with each time he lifted himself up again, his body exhausted and having had more than enough.

''Seven… Oh come on that's barely eight!'' The blue haired male just chuckled as the blonde's arms gave out, Len letting himself fall to the floor as just lay on the mat, panting as his arms felt like pulp.

''S-shut up…'' He breathed out as he closed his eyes, he could just fall asleep right here and now.

''You were the one who asked me to help and distract you. It seemed to be working until we got to the push-ups.'' Kaito now walked over to the boy as he pulled him up, making him sit on the floor while leaning onto Kaito's shoulder with his head.

''My arms are just weak…'' Len muttered as he grabbed the water bottle that was close to him, taking a big gulp out of it.

''It doesn't really matter, your legs are strong enough to make up for it.'' The blue haired male smirked as he let his hand slide from the boy's shoulder down to his butt. ''Now I get why you have such a nice ass.''

''Shut up.'' Len said with a flush as he turned his gaze away from the older male, actually getting really turned on from just the compliment as he couldn't wait for spring to be over already.

''Next time we can work out together, I just loved seeing you doing those squats. Now just a nice pair of tight shorts…'' Kaito purred into the boy's ear as he gave it a small bite, hearing Len letting out a small gasp at this.

''S-stop saying those stupid things…'' He muttered as he could already feel his dick getting hard, the annoying season only taking another week as his body had already calmed down significantly since a month back, now almost back to his normal horniness as this wasn't much better but still a little less.

''Nope, I know you like it.'' Kaito smirked as he pulled the water bottle out of the boy's hands, now kissing and licking down Len's neck.

''I-I'm sweaty, s-stop licking me…'' Len bit his lip as he let Kaito push him down on the small yoga mat he was doing his push-ups on, the blue haired male now roaming his hands underneath the boy's shirt as he wasn't listening at all.

''Maybe you should take a shower than…'' He breathed out as Len already understood what he wanted with this, the boy just nodding as his body felt still too weak to be able to get up yet. He could feel Kaito pulling his hands back as he stared at the blonde, Len's breathing heavy as his thighs were trembling, squeezing them together as his hard-on was obvious through the sweatpants he was wearing.

''I'll take you.'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed the boy in his arms, hearing a small yelp coming from Len as he just ignored this.

''I-I can walk by myself!'' Len said with an annoyed voice though he didn't make a move for Kaito make him let him go, his face flushed as he did love those strong arms around him.

The blue haired male reached the top of the stairs as he walked over to the bathroom with Len still in his arms, pushing the door open gently as he finally set the boy down. Len leaned against the sink as he watched Kaito turn on the shower, warming up the water before they got in.

''Arms up.'' Kaito smiled at the boy as Len felt his face flushing even darker, knowing that he was about to undress him. He felt like a little kid but having to admit his arms were too weak to be able to do it himself right now.

''Very good.'' The older male felt pleased by Len giving in so easily, the boy lifting his arms slowly as Kaito peeled his shirt off with ease. He saw the blonde's expression changing into an even more flustered one as he dropped to his knees in front of him, now pulling off the sweatpants together with his underwear.

Len just crossed his arms as he looked to the side, feeling the cold hair hitting his erection as he already would have jumped Kaito if it wasn't for his weak arms. He just very slowly stepped into the shower as he tried to ignore Kaito's eyes on his whole body, the older male probably undressing now too as Len already knew what he was planning.

''Do you want me to wash your hair?'' Kaito said with a smile as he now also stepped into the shower, just loving that Len was so helpless with his arms being so weak now. He had to make him to push-ups more often.

''D-do whatever you want…'' Len just muttered as he had his back turned to the older male, Kaito just looking down at the boy's nice ass since the blonde couldn't tell what he was staring at anyway.

''Okay.'' Kaito smirked as he knew the boy was going to regret that statement, the older male grabbing a bottle off the rack as Len couldn't see what this bottle was but guessing it was probably shampoo.

After a small sound of a cap opening and Kaito squeezing the 'shampoo' into his hand Len should hear nothing but the water pouring down, he didn't feel hands in his hair or Kaito washing his body yet. What was he doing..?

''Here we go…'' Kaito smirked as he put the bottle away, Len now turning his head to look at what the older male had just grabbed his he could feel his face turning a deep dark red, feeling hands grabbing his ass as the blue haired male spread his cheeks.

''W-wait! I-I'm still dirty! Y-you can't-!'' Len stuttered as he was pushed against the shower wall with his face and chest, something hard and slippery sliding into him as he couldn't help but love this feeling. In the back of his mind alarm bells were going off but he really didn't care right now, his body already too far gone to protest anymore.

''We're in the shower, it's okay… You're already this loose anyway, you can't tell me you don't want this.'' Kaito purred into the boy's ear again as Len just let out small gasps, putting his hands against the wall now too as he pushed his butt back against Kaito's lower stomach, pushing the older male's cock even further inside of him.

''A-ahnn…'' He bit his lip as he could also hear Kaito groaning at this, the older male now starting to move his hips, very slowly thrusting himself in and out of the blonde.

''K-Kaito…'' Len breathed out as he could feel arms wrapping around his chest, the blue haired male now hugging him close as his head was right next to that of the boy's.

''H-hm?'' Kaito let out a small noise to make it clear he was listening as he continued his slow rhythm of thrusting, really having to hold himself back as doing it in the shower had been a fantasy of him for a while now, this being even better than he'd initially thought.

''Y-you're not w-wearing a c-ondom, right?'' Len muttered as the older male had to hold back a sigh, really not wanting to stop half way because of this reason.

''N-no…'' He muttered as the blonde didn't seem to mind for the first time, just nodding his head slowly as his body was trembling underneath the older male's touch.

''C-can you…'' Len stuttered as he felt really embarrassed by saying this but this being the perfect moment, they were in the shower anyway. ''C-can you… C-cu-cum on my f-face?''

Kaito stopped his hips for a moment as he wasn't sure he'd just heard that correctly, his cock twitching at this as he bit his lip hard. Len just always kept on surprising him.

''F-fuck yes I can…'' Kaito breathed out with a small chuckle as he started moving his hips again, this time with a quicker pace as he could feel the blonde tense up for a small second at this. Kaito pulled his arms back as he grabbed Len's ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he could see it bouncing with each thrust he gave, the water making his skin shiny and even more delicious. At this rate it wouldn't take long for him to cum…

''H-aahhn…'' Len let out a nice moan as Kaito had to stop his hips for a second at this, already feeling his orgasm boiling up in his stomach as he didn't want to cum yet, he couldn't…

''F-fuck, you're making me so honry…'' Kaito groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside of the boy's ass, Len's walls twitching around him as he could tell he was also close.

''A-ahnn!'' The boy moaned out again as Kaito grabbed his cock, stroking him hard as he thrusted his cock in and out of him as well. He need to make him cum already, Len needed to cum before he did…

Soon the boy began tensing up and trembling underneath his touch as he could feel Len's ass hugging him even tighter now, the blonde panting and gasping through his nose as Kaito knew this is what he would do when he orgasmed. He could see sperm shooting against the shower wall as the boy's legs now grew weak, his body falling back into the wall as Kaito pulled his cock out quickly.

He grabbed the boy's hair as he pushed him down on his knees, Kaito wanting to be gentle with the blonde but his body not being able to think of anything else right now. He pulled Len's head in place by pulling at his hair gently, Kaito looking down at the boy's face as he was stroking himself while looking at his expression. Len had his mouth open as his tongue very slowly slid out, his eyes half lidded as he was panting heavily, a cute flush spread across his cheeks as he eyed the blue haired male with great arousal.

''O-oh fuck..!'' Kaito groaned as he came, shooting his cum all over the boy's face as Len quickly closed his eyes, feeling the warm sticky substance hitting his face as he wondered why he loved this so much, maybe it was a weird fetish of his?

''You look so cute like this…'' Kaito chuckled while panting, looking down at the blonde as Len very slowly opened his eyes, thankfully no cum having come in them as he'd read on internet that would sting like a bitch.

The blonde didn't say anything as he had no idea how to respond, being happy that Kaito thought so but too embarrassed to say it. He pulled himself up as he washed his face off, some of it coming in his mouth as he still had it open, not minding the taste at all.

Kaito pulled his arms around the boy again as he hugged him from behind, his nose in the blonde now wet hair as he breathed in Len's scent, really loving this as he couldn't get enough of it. He could feel the boy stopping his movements at this as they just stood like this for a small while, both their hearts now beating at the same lovely pace as Len felt his cheeks heating up again. He'd never thought he could even fall for a guy, let alone feel like the way he was feeling now. He felt so lucky.

''I really love you.'' Kaito said, breaking the silence as Len bit his lip, his heart now flooded with warmth as he could feel small tears hitting his eyes. He couldn't say it back as there was a lump in his throat, just nodding eagerly as he grabbed the hands that were around his waist, hugging Kaito even closer as he just wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

 _Luka was sitting in her dorm room as she kept staring at her phone, no messages displaying on screen. It had been a long time ever since the incident, the day of first meeting Miku now almost half a year ago. The pink haired female sighed as she pushed her phone away, she had promised to leave her alone if she didn't come to Luka but it was really starting to hurt now. Her feelings for the girl still hadn't changed and the thought of Miku never wanting to see her again because of this one stupid mistake made her heart ache._

 _There was a sudden small knock on the pink haired female's door as her eyes shot open, her breathing stuck in her throat as she knew this specific kind of knock, it was the one Miku would always use to let Luka know it was her…_

 _Could it really be?_

 _Luka walked over to the door with shaking hands as she took a deep breath before actually opening the door, her hand trembling as it touched the door handle._

'' _Hey…''_

 _It was really her, how could this be? Shouldn't she be scared to death of her by now? Why was she coming to Luka out of her own free will? Did this mean she felt the same way?_

'' _Hi…'' Luka muttered quietly as she started at the turquoise haired girl with big eyes, really not knowing what to do as she could already feel her body starting to grow hot at just the scent of the girl. She walked back into her room as she sat down on her bed, gazing down as she hadn't seen Miku in months, her body was acting up like crazy. She could feel her fangs growing as her eyes must probably be red by now too. She had at least try to hide it, she didn't want to scare Miku off, especially not after her coming over to see the pink haired female all on her own._

'' _I wanted to talk about what happened…'' She started as she was now sitting next to Luka. ''I read your letter and I'm still a little… I kind of feel like you're playing a mean prank on be but… If you were to do that you probably wouldn't have bit me, right?''_

'' _I…'' Luka felt words forming in her mouth but couldn't manage to say them. ''I'm so sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you.''_

'' _I know,'' Miku said with a small smile as she reached out to grab the pink haired female's hand. Luka's eyes shot open as she turned her head to look at the turquoise haired girl._

'' _M-Miku please, you have no idea what this is doing to me right now…'' She stuttered as the girl didn't show any sign of wanting to let go of her._

'' _You want to bite me? That's okay… Just make sure it doesn't hurt as much as last time please.'' Miku said with a smile as Luka's eyes widened, her whole body trembling as she wasn't sure if she'd just heard that correctly._

'' _Ehm I… Can I really?'' She asked for confirmation as she didn't want anything like last time happening again, the turquoise haired girl just nodding as she pulled her hair back from one side, exposing her neck._

'' _It's fine.'' She said as Luka let out a deep breath through her nose, nodding with a tense body as she scoot herself closer to the girl. She opened her mouth very slowly as she let her teeth sink down into the soft flesh of the girl's neck, trying very hard to hold back as she wanted to be gentle with the girl. She could feel the intense taste and scent overwhelming her as she'd never tasted this in her entire life, feeling her body tingling and itching with each drop of blood that entered her body._

'' _N-hmm…'' Miku let out a small gasp as she was surprised to not feel any pain at all this time, more so something else. She felt her body heating up as the itchiness in her groin increased, what was Luka doing to her? Why was this turning her on? Was she a pervert like that or was it because of something Luka was doing to her? She wasn't being touched anywhere but her neck as Miku had no idea what to think of this but letting her body go, the pleasant feeling taking over._

 _Luka really felt like a pervert for feeling her body getting so hot she could feel her orgasm near, why was all of this happening at once? Why was this so intense? She had no idea but she wasn't complaining one bit, feeling her insides cramping together as she felt the pleasure shoot through her, climaxing as she let out harsh pants at this. She pulled her fangs out of the girl's neck as she licked the wound she'd made, making sure the holes would soon close up._

'' _L-Luka…''_

 _The pink haired female was stunned to see that the turquoise haired girl as looking not to be in much better state, her face flushed as her eyes were half lidded. Her whole body was trembling as she looked to the side, clearly embarrassed. She grabbed the pink haired girl's hand as she pushed it towards her crotch, her flush only getting darker as Luka was a little shocked by this. Was she really asking this all out of her own free will?_

'' _P-please… This is really embarrassing but I can't… You sucking my neck made me all messed up…'' She girl breathed out as Luka felt her own face flushing at this. She bit her lip as she grabbed Miku's shoulders, gently pushing her down on her bed._

'' _Don't worry, I'll take care of you.'' She said with a husky voice as she pushed her lips against that of Miku's, almost feeling her heart exploding in her chest as she felt Miku's arms wrap around her neck, only deepening the kiss._

'' _I love you.''_

* * *

The turquoise haired female stood from her bed. It was around five in the morning on a Monday as she heard some weird gagging and gasping coming from the bathroom. She looked over to see Luka still sleeping soundly, the pink haired female being a heavily sleeper. She walked towards the bathroom as she could see the lights were turned on and the door was ajar.

Miku peeked in as she very quietly let the door slide open, seeing the blonde boy sitting in front of the toilet while he coughed, there being saliva and other bodily fluids around his mouth as he was breathing heavily.

''Len? Are you okay?'' The woman asked as she could see the boy turning his head towards his mother, his face white as he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

''U-uhm… I-I… I don't feel so good…'' He muttered as he reached out to push the button on the wall, flushing the toilet as he now stood from his crouching position.

''Come here.'' Miku said gently while yawning, the boy wiping his mouth in a piece of toilet paper before walking towards his mother. She grabbed the boy as she pulled one arm around his shoulders, hugging him close as she put another hand on his forehead. ''You feel a little warm but not burning…''

''I think it was that weird ice-cream Kaito let me have yesterday…'' He muttered as he leaned his head against the female's chest, his body too exhausted even though he couldn't sleep.

''Weird ice-cream?'' Miku repeated as she gave the boy a funny look.

''It was banana peanut-butter flavor. It was good so I kind of… Ate the whole thing…'' He said with a somewhat ashamed expression as the turquoise haired female raised an eyebrow at this.

''But you hate peanut butter.'' She commented as the blonde let out an annoyed scoff.

''Well I changed my mind!'' He said a little louder as he suddenly felt very irritated for no reason, his whole body feeling weird.

''O-okay…'' Miku muttered as she thought the blonde was probably just acting weird because he was sick. ''Why don't you stay home from school today?''

''Okay.'' Len just said as he very slowly nodded his head, letting go of his mother as he walked back to his room. His body felt weird and itchy, nothing like it was when he hadn't fed himself or when he was with Kaito, this was a different kind. His stomach hurt and he felt nauseous, his mood also switching constantly because of this.

''Ugh…'' The blonde groaned as he fell back into his bed once more, everything starting to spin again as he really couldn't sleep like this, his body very tired but his mind couldn't rest…

* * *

Kaito was sipping his morning cup of coffee, wanting to get his half hour of peace before having to work out for the whole day once again as he hadn't slept very well. For some odd reason he'd been having this dream in where he would see Len sitting down on a bed crying. This had been really worrying him as he already had this dream a few times, it now starting to make him a little anxious.

His silence was soon ruined by his phone going off, the blue haired male looking over to see if it was important enough to have to answer it. He sighed as he saw it was his mother calling him, really not in the mood to speak to her at eight in the morning but not really having another choice.

''Hey mom!'' Kaito answered with a fake happy voice as he already knew the woman was going to take even longer if he'd answer with his normal voice.

''Hello dear!'' The woman said back with her happy voice. ''I'm sorry to call at this hour but I couldn't hold myself back anymore once I heard what your brother told me.''

''What did he tell you?'' Kaito had to hold back a sudden silence as he felt a hint of annoyance flaming up inside of him. Had his brother really just told their parents about all of this?

''He started talking about a girl he met and once I asked a little further he told me you also got yourself a little someone.'' She said with a smirk in her voice as Kaito really had no idea how to respond to this, hoping Akaito hadn't told his parents about the whole vampire thing as this would be pretty bad. ''Why hadn't you told us about this yet? He said it has been going on for at least three months already!''

''E-ehm well… I really had no idea how to tell you since…'' He muttered with a weak smile.

''Since you two suddenly turned around? It's okay, I always thought you were more the gay type anyway.'' The woman said as Kaito had to hold back a scoff at this, somehow finding this a little offensive as he just took a deep breath in.

''Aha…'' He muttered. ''Well thanks I guess…''

''So when are you bringing him over to meet us?'' She now asked as Kaito knew this question was coming next.

''I'm not sure, I'll have to discuss-'' The blue haired male started as he was cut off by his mother.

''This Saturday, perfect! Around two will do, see you then!'' The woman said with a happy tone as she ended the call, Kaito just sitting there with his phone still to his ear as he really had no idea what had just happened.


	11. Mood Swings

''Ehm…'' The blonde looked at Kaito with a somewhat tired yet annoyed expression. ''I don't really feel like meeting your parents…''

''Why not?'' Kaito asked carefully as he already knew this was going to be Len's answer, the boy still not quite comfortable with the whole gay-relationship thing yet.

''Because… They're gonna ask questions.'' He muttered as he looked to the side, Kaito letting out a small sigh as he scoot himself from his spot on the couch closer to the boy, their thighs now touching.

''Please?'' The blue haired male tried with a pleading voice, looking at Len with puppy eyes as he could see the blonde wasn't really moved by this attempt.

''No, I don't want to.'' He said with a more determent expression as he crossed his arms.

''Come on…'' Kaito pouted. ''Your parents already know all about us, why can't mine?''

''W-well…'' Len seemed to be giving in a little as he didn't really know what to say at this. ''I just… A-as long as they're not going to say anything weird I guess… I-it's fine…''

''Yay!'' Kaito cheered as he hugged the boy tightly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he could feel the heat of Len's face underneath his lips.

''Just make sure your brother isn't there too… I have a feeling he's going to make things awkward.'' Len now muttered as the older male let out a small chuckle at this.

''I'll make sure.'' He said as he couldn't help but agree with the boy, knowing his brother would probably ask even worse things than Gakupo would.

''Do you still have some of that ice-cream?'' The blonde suddenly switched moods as he was looking a lot more joyful and hungry.

''The one you had last time?'' Kaito wondered as he could see Len nodding. ''Sorry I didn't buy a new one yet. Didn't you tell me it gave you horrible stomach cramps?''

''S-so what if it did?'' Len muttered as he looked to the side again, his face now back to its annoyed flustered one.

''Well maybe you shouldn't eat it anymore then…'' The blue haired male proposed as he received a scoff from the blonde in return.

''Excuse me? Since when are you my mother?!'' He shouted, very irritated all of a sudden as Kaito was a little shocked by this. He quickly pulled his arms back as he stared at the boy with wide eyes, his mouth turned into a weak smile.

''Ehm… Whoa sorry.'' Kaito muttered. ''Why are you so pissed?''

''I'm not pissed!'' Len shouted with a clear angry face. ''I just want ice-cream!''

''O-okay…'' Kaito muttered as he wasn't sure why Len was acting this way, finding it a little odd but also funny at the same time. ''Are you okay? You're kind of acting like…''

''Like what?!'' Len hissed as he sure looked annoyed right now, Kaito stopping his sentence as he knew he probably should keep his mouth shut. But it was too tempting…

''Like you're on your period or something.'' Kaito joked with a small smirk as he could almost hear the blonde exploding, his face now close to losing it as his eyes turned red.

''I'm _not_ on my period, you fucking asshole!'' He shouted as Kaito almost had to close his ears, Len's voice now close to screaming. The blonde was looking at him with an enraged expression as he grabbed the blue haired male's shirt, pushing him down on the couch underneath him.

''Okay, I was just kidding!'' Kaito quickly said as let out an unwanted small laugh. He could see the boy getting even angrier at this as his fangs popped out, tightening his grip on Kaito's shirt.

''I'll fucking bite you!'' He shouted as Kaito just bit his lip while nodding, he had no idea what was going on but only finding this new angry Len cute.

The boy let out a harsh scoff as he still didn't get the reaction out of Kaito he wanted, the blue haired male just looking at him like he was making fun of him. He leaned down as he roughly pushed his teeth into Kaito's neck, his body immediately twitching and calming down at the taste of that delicious blood…

Len was so lost in thought he forgot all about being angry, his body growing hot and sweaty as he was already rubbing himself against Kaito's thigh. He felt the blue haired male even pushing his leg up so he could grind himself against him better.

''Good boy.'' Kaito muttered with a small smirk as he let his hand run through the blonde hair, his own body also getting aroused from his. He pulled his leg down as he could already hear the boy give out an irritated muffled whine. Kaito grabbed the boy's ponytailas he knew this was risky but really wanting to try it at least once, already getting a hard-on just thinking about it.

He roughly pulled at the blonde hair, hearing Len let out a hard gasp as his teeth were pulled out of Kaito's neck without him having finished in any kind of way. He could feel his breathing speeding up as his body started shaking and itching intensely, his head feeling light as the only thing he could think about right now was Kaito's blood. He needed more, he needed more…

Kaito pushed the boy up as he made sure to keep Len's teeth as far away from his body as possible, not giving the blonde the release he wanted just yet. He could feel Len struggling and making weird growling sounds as he clearly wasn't happy with this. He didn't even sound like a human anymore, more like a frustrated animal as Kaito chuckled, this was really way too cute.

The older male threw the blonde on his bed as he quickly pulled Len's pants off with one hand, the other hand keeping the boy in place as he was still squirming quite a bit. Kaito smirked as he grabbed a bottle of lube and also pulled out his own cock, pouring a good amount on himself as he noticed the boy had suddenly calmed down.

He looked up to see Len intensely staring down at his cock, his breathing still heavy as Kaito was sure the boy wasn't even there anymore at this point. The blue haired male let go of the boy, wondering what Len would do now as he was surprised by the boy throwing him back into the bed.

''E-ehm Len?'' Kaito stuttered as he didn't even know why he even tried, seeing the blonde climbing on top of him with that same hungry look on his face.

He grabbed Kaito's cock as he suddenly forced it inside of himself, now sitting down on the older male's dick. Kaito had his breath stuck in his throat at this, his eyes wide as he'd asked the boy to be on top a lot of times but Len never wanting to do so. The sight was amazing…

Kaito bit his lip as he could feel the boy starting to move, now also pulling the older male up as he wrapped his arms around his neck, quickly pushing his teeth into the soft flesh once again.

The blonde didn't hesitate one bit as he moved his hips up and down with full speed, his ass bouncing back against Kaito's thighs as this made a loud slapping sound. Kaito knew normally Len would have felt too embarrassed and would hate this sound, but not now. Now his fangs were pushed down deep into Kaito's neck as his body was now acting on purely instincts.

Just as Kaito was getting a little more into it he could feel the boy's walls tense up around him, his body shuddering and trembling violently as Len let out some odd muffled moans. The older male could feel something hitting his shirt as he looked down to see the blonde's cum now all over him, Kaito now smiling weakly as he still thought it was cute even though he wasn't even close to cumming yet.

''E-ehm…'' Len muttered as Kaito only now noticed he'd returned to his normal state of mind, his breathing still heavy because of his orgasm. ''W-what…''

''What's wrong?'' Kaito smirked as he pushed his hips up a little, hearing the boy give out a small embarrassed yelp as he felt the older male's cock inside of him move.

''W-why am I… What did you do?!'' Len now stuttered as he pulled himself away from Kaito's neck, staring up at the blue haired male with a flushed face.

''I didn't do anything, you jumped me.'' The older male smirked. ''You finished pretty quickly though, kind of mean…''

''I-I wouldn't do that! You're lying!'' Len shouted as he pouted at Kaito, the older male just chuckling at this as he petted the boy's head.

''Don't you remember anything? You were so cute, just like a horny cat.'' The blue haired male commented, seeing the boy's face flushing a little darker at this as Kaito knew how he could make it even worse. ''You were riding me pretty intensely, your ass was slapping against my-''

''Shut up!'' Len shouted as his face was now completely dark red, pushing his hand against Kaito's cheek to make him stop talking.

Kaito didn't say anything as he grabbed the boy's wrists, pushing him down on the bed once more as their bodies were still connected anyway, he wasn't about to let Len get off so easily. He gave the boy's face an intense stare while smirking as he gave another little push with his hips, seeing Len tense up at this.

''D-don't you even try-!'' Len started as a silent gasp interrupted him, Kaito directly hitting his prostate as this felt good even if he wasn't hard. ''S-stop!''

''Nope.'' Kaito chuckled as he grabbed Len's hips, now starting to move with a slow pace rhythm. He didn't hear any more complaints from the blonde as the older male could see Len's cock slowly starting to come back to life, it growing hard once more as Kaito was pleased to see this.

''A-ahn!'' Len let out a loud moan as he grabbed a fist full of the sheets, his thighs tensing up as his face flushed a dark red. He felt really ashamed that he was making these noises but sex with Kaito just felt really good, he couldn't help it.

''S-still want me t-to stop?'' Kaito stuttered through his gasps as he looked the boy in the eye, seeing Len's gaze turning to the side while he was still gasping and moaning, shaking his head as this was the only thing he could right now.

''P-please d-don-…'' Len breathed out as he looked down on Kaito's cock, already having felt this as he wasn't sure how to tell the blue haired male this.

''W-what?'' The older male stopped his hips as he was breathing heavy, feeling sweat rolling down his back as he waited for the boy to speak.

''D-don't c-cum inside…'' He muttered quietly as he still couldn't bare himself to look at Kaito, hearing the older male let out a small chuckle.

''Sure.'' Kaito just muttered with a smirk as he got right back to fucking the boy, moving his hips with a fast pace as he could feel Len tensing up around his dick.

''A-ahnn! W-wai-… K-Kaito!'' Len moaned and gasped as he couldn't hold himself much longer, the older male not listening to him while ramming his cock up inside of him mercilessly also not helping. Len felt sparks shooting down to his aching and itching cock as he released his sticky cum all over himself, gasping and groaning while doing so as he trembled in Kaito's grip.

''Damn, h-how can I control m-myself when you're this sexy?'' Kaito breathed out as he was about to explode too, quickly pulling himself out of the boy as he grabbed his cock with one hand. He could see the blonde looking over as he was stoking himself, biting his lip while doing so as he looked down at the boy's now softening cock. He quickly glanced at the blonde for a last moment as he could see Len's face flushing, the boy already knowing what he was about to do.

''A-aghnn…'' Kaito let out a low moan as he came, squirting his cum all over the boy's cock and balls as he couldn't help but to do so. He smirked at the sight as he looked up at Len's face, who wasn't looking too happy but also not angry either. More so flustered as he tried to act irritated.

''W-why..?'' Len just muttered as his face was dark red, feeling the warm semen on his dick as this was a weird sensation.

''Because I wanted to creampie you.'' He said with a smirk as he could hear the boy letting out a scoff, his legs slightly moving as he wanted to get up but not doing so because of the substance that was now on his genitals. ''Don't worry I'll clean you.''

''You better.'' Len said with an annoyed pout as he crossed his arms. He could see Kaito getting up as he walked off to grab probably a tissue or something, the boy waiting impatiently.

''Okay, now smile.'' The blue haired male said as the boy looked up slowly, still irritated as he had no idea what Kaito was talking about. The second Len's eyes met Kaito's he could see his phone now in his hands, the older male smirking at the blonde as he already understood.

''N-no! You fucking pervert! Get that thing away from me!'' The blonde shouted as he pulled himself up, reaching out to grab the phone as Kaito held up high so the boy couldn't get to it.

''Kidding! You should have seen your face!'' Kaito laughed. Len decided he had enough of the man's pervy behavior as he launched his fist at the blue haired male's belly, hitting him in the stomach hard.

Kaito stiffened as his eyes went wide, gasping silently in pain as he dropped his phone to the floor. There was a weak smile on his face as he stumbled himself off to sit back at the bed as there were small tears in the corners of his eyes.

''That's what you get for teasing me you dick!'' Len smirked as he grabbed the phone, now quickly snapping a picture of Kaito sitting at the bed looking like a ghost.

''You're so cruel Len…'' The blue haired male let out a small chuckle as he said this. The boy sat down next to him as the boy let out a cute giggle. He leaned into the man's face as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, this making Kaito feel so much better already for some odd reason. He smiled as he pulled his arm around Len's shoulder, hugging him close as he had to remind himself to watch it around the boy from now on…

* * *

''Really?'' Luka smiled as she took another bite of her dinner. ''Well why don't you sound excited?''

''Because I'm not… What if his parents hate me?'' Len muttered as he stirred around with his fork in his food, his stomach feeling heavy again as he was meeting Kaito's parents tomorrow.

''I'm sure they won't, why would they? Didn't Kaito say his mother sounded happy to meet you?'' The turquoise haired female smiled at her son as Len just let out a sigh.

''He did but,'' The blonde sighed, his stomach making some weird grumbling noises even though he wasn't hungry at all. ''I guess I'm just a little nervous.''

''That's perfectly normal!'' Luka smiled the boy as Len looked up at her, his face still not showing much excitement for tomorrow. ''Don't worry about it, I'm sure his parents are nice people.''

''How can you-'' Len started as he stopped half way his sentence, feeling his throat suddenly filling up with fiery acid as his eyes turned big. His cheeks filled up as he held his hand in front of his mouth, feeling everyone's gaze on him as he quickly run off to the bathroom.

The almost ripped open the door of the bathroom as he threw up in the toilet, coughing and hiccupping as saliva dripped down his chin. He felt his stomach launch another load of already digested food to his throat, the boy coughing and gasping once more as he just let it all out.

''Len?''

The blonde looked up as he could see his mother standing next to him, the turquoise haired female looking quite worried as she tried to hide it with a weak smile.

''You okay? Ate that ice-cream again?'' Miku asked.

''E-ehm… Yeah.'' Len lied as he had no idea what was happening to his body. He'd felt something was off ever since eating that ice-cream and even before that. He actually did want some more but it probably not being the best idea, he might have gotten food poisoning from it as his stomach had been feeling odd and acting up like this non-stop.

''Maybe you should cut back a little with the ice-cream.'' Miku suggested as she lowered herself down to the floor, pulling an arm around the boy's shoulder as Len just nodded weakly. He pulled a hand towards his own forehead as he flushed the toilet, his body feeling weak and exhausted, this already being the case before throwing up but it being even worse by now.

''I'm tired…'' Len muttered as the female smiled weakly at him.

''Let's just get you to bed for now.''

* * *

''Are you ready?'' Kaito let out a small chuckle as he looked at the boy, Len's expression having a clear fake smile on it as he was very nervous and already regretting his decision of going with the older male.

''No but I don't really have a choice so…'' Len muttered as the blue haired male just nodded at the boy. He reached out to ring the doorbell, it making a small ringing noise as Len took a very deep breath.

''Kaito!'' An energetic looking female opened the door as Len guessed this was his mother, the woman grabbing Kaito as she gave him a death hug.

''M-mom, hi.'' The blue haired male managed to say as his ribs and lungs were squeezed together.

''And you must be Len.'' The female said with the biggest smirk as she turned herself toward the blonde.

''E-ehm, nice to meet you!'' Len said nervously as he tensed up at her voice.

''Come in!'' The female said as she walked back into her house, Kaito following close behind as Len just stepped in with hesitation. This was the house Kaito grew up in…

''So how's living in your new house?'' The female smiled as they sat down in the living room on the couch, the woman already having put drinks and snacks on the coffee table as Len found this a little odd but knowing she must be excited to meet him.

''It's great, I've got so much space I don't have enough stuff to fill all the empty rooms.'' Kaito said with a small smile as Len was also aware of this. Before he'd been living in the city in an apartment together with Meiko, this being a lot smaller and their stuff also split in half when he left.

''Is Jiro also liking the change? He must love all the trees and fields you have around there.'' She said with a warm smile as Kaito nodded.

Len felt a little awkward being here while he and his mother were talking as he really had no idea what to do. What had Akaito told them? Had he said anything about the whole vampire deal? He must have told them about his twin sister as he'd also told their parents about Len…

''So how did you two meet? Other than being neighbors?'' She suddenly wondered as the blonde was snapped out of his trance.

''Ehm, well we started walking our dogs together and from there everything kind of...'' Kaito said with a weak smile as he trailed off, not really knowing what to say after this.

''Who confessed first?'' She asked with a big smile as she was now staring at the two with great fascination. ''Sorry, I'm just really curious.''

''I'm not really sure actually, I guess you could say I made the first move?'' The blue haired male let out a small chuckle as Len was amazed by how relaxed Kaito was with talking about this with his mother.

''Really? How cute.'' She smiled, now turning her gaze towards the blonde. ''Did you have any experience with guys before Kaito?''

''Mom please…'' The older male muttered as he knew Len wasn't comfortable with this whole situation already, this question only making it worse.

''E-err, n-not really.'' Len muttered as he could feel his cheeks heating up. He hated this, why did he always have to get so embarrassed about everything?!

''Where's dad?'' Kaito decided to change the topic as he could see his mother was about to ask another uncomfortable question, the female now turning herself towards her son.

''He had work unexpectedly.'' She said as the blue haired male nodded. ''Did you two already do it?''

''Mom!'' Kaito shouted as he could feel his own face heating up now too, seeing Len's face was now dark red as he didn't look too happy. This was going to be just an amazing day…

* * *

Miku walked to the front door as she heard someone frantically ringing their doorbell, the turquoise haired female getting a little worried as the pink haired female also followed her close behind.

''E-ehm ye-'' Miku stared as she opened the door, the female getting immediately interrupted by an energetic woman, a man behind her with a big camera as the two inside were quite shocked by this.

''Hello! Were wondering if we could have a small conversation with you about your son, Len?'' She said with a loud voice, her face showing a smile even though Miku got strange vibes from her.

''E-err…'' She stuttered as she really wasn't good with situations like this. Thankfully her wife was, Luka stepping forward as she gently pushed the turquoise haired female behind her.

''What is this about?'' She wondered. ''I don't like being filmed without us giving permission for it first, if you want to talk to us I suggest you put that thing down.''

The female let out a small irritated sigh as she signaled the man behind the camera to put it down, the male slowly doing so.

''There has been a video circling around the internet about him, have you seen it?'' She wondered as Luka already got bad vibes from this, not knowing if it was still a good idea to talk to this woman but wanting to know what she was going on about.

''What video?'' Luka asked shortly as the woman now grabbed her phone out of her pocket, pulling up the video as she played it for the females. The pink haired female could already tell what kind of footage this was going to be the second she saw her son and Kaito sitting together, trying very hard not to look too shocked as she pushed her wife behind her once more to not make her see it. She knew Miku wasn't able to keep her emotions from showing.

''That looks ridiculous.'' Luka stated, already grabbing the front door with one hand. ''Now I suggest you leave us alone.'' She said and closed the door on the two. Luka could hear them talking a little bit in front of their house before actually leaving, the pink haired female letting out a big sigh as she walked to the living room.

''What the hell…'' She muttered as she knew this wasn't good, who the hell had made a video like that? Even more important, why was paparazzi believing such a fake looking video? What was their motive? Was there more?

''Luka..?'' The female was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at her wife, the female reaching out for her as she pulled her to sit on her lap on the couch.

''Oh Miku… We can't tell Len or Rin about this, okay?'' She said with a more gloomy voice as the turquoise haired female let out a small sigh.

''Was that video about what I think it was?'' She wondered as Luka nodded slowly.

''This never happened. I'm sure it's just stupid gossip.'' The pink haired female said as Miku nodded too. They had to protect the life they had now, something like this couldn't get in their way or the future of their kids' way.

* * *

Len opened the door of the bathroom as he was still very sleepy, his eyes half closed as he turned off the lights, wanting to walk back to his room only for his sister to bump right into him.

''Whoa… Rin?'' Len muttered as he rubbed his eyes, looking at the girl as he could now tell she was looking quite pissed. ''What's wrong?''

''You.'' She stated as she squinted her eyes, looking at her bother with the most irritated expression as the boy really had no idea what he'd just done wrong.

''W-what?'' He muttered in utter confusion as the girl let out a big sigh.

''This is like the tenth time you went to the fucking bathroom in the middle of the night. Just like yesterday, and all the days before that. I can't get any sleep like this!'' She hissed but also whispered as it was still around three in the morning.

''Well what do you want me to do? If I have to go I go.'' Len yawned as he really didn't care for this, he was too sleepy and exhausted to deal with this. He made his way back to his bedroom as he could feel the irritated glare of his sister on his back.

He plopped himself down on his bed as he let out a big sigh, staring at his celling as he could hear his stomach making some odd noises again. He lifted his shirt as he looked down on himself, he was a little bloated as he felt like he'd swallowed a sack of air, this also pushing on his bladder as he couldn't hold his pee in for long anymore. Why was this happening? He hadn't touched any ice-cream in weeks and the whole deal with the banana peanut-butter flavoring had been over a month ago! It had to be out of his system by now…

The boy let out a small burp as this was once again his stomach acting up, this actually relieving him for a few seconds as the feeling of being of being a human airbag soon returned.

''Ugh…'' Len groaned as he knew he might need to see a doctor but really not wanting to do so. He hated doctors, they always creeped him out and as a kid he had a small incident with one of them. He rolled over to his side as he tried to get some sleep. His body was really exhausted the past couple of weeks as Len also noticed this has gotten worse together with the bloating. His whole body felt odd, his chest had some weird kind of itchy and tingly feel to it as he wondered if men could also get breast cancer.

' _Oh damn…_ ' Len's thoughts suddenly got real dark real fast as he hadn't even noticed this himself, waking up a little at this as the thought only made him feel worse. He quickly closed his eyes as he needed to sleep, it was probably just late and he was way too tired to be thinking clearly.


	12. How Did This Even Happen?

The morning soon arrived, Len's alarm going off for school at seven. The blonde cracked his eyes open as he slapped his phone a few times, hoping to hit the snooze button at some point as he still felt too sleepy to get up. He wasn't a morning person but his body being extremely exhausted not helping this fact.

He pulled himself up as he stretched himself, yawning hard as he could immediately feel the need to pee grow. He got up from his bed as he opened his door, seeing that Rin, Miku and Luka were all already up as the scent of toast and freshly made coffee filled the air.

Len rushed himself over to the toilet as he was about to pull his underwear down, only for his stomach to protest and launch a load of pure stomach bile towards his throat first. The blonde coughed hard as he felt his eyes tearing up at this, the taste being absolutely horrible, especially this early in the morning. He spit the last few bits of his puke into the bowl as he flushed with trembling hands, his whole body now even more exhausted as he really couldn't take this. He felt like he was about to faint if he didn't get any food inside of him soon. He quickly relieved his bladder of the cramping too as he walked downstairs still in his pajamas, this being his boxer shorts and a big t-shirt.

''Good morning!'' Miku chirped happily as she'd already made breakfast, Rin sitting down and eating her toast as Luka was sipping her coffee.

''M-morning…'' Len muttered as he sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast with still trembling hands as the females all noticed this but not saying anything about it.

''So how's everything going with Akaito?'' Luka smiled as she looked at her daughter, the girl flushing a little as she smiled.

''Everything is fine, great even.'' She muttered as the pink haired female smiled back at her.

''That's good to hear.'' She said. ''Do you have test back for me yet?''

''M-mom please, you really think I-'' The girl stuttered as she looked a little uncomfortable, her mother interrupting her.

''It's just to make sure, okay? I don't think anything, I just want to make sure.'' She reassured her daughter with a gentle smile.

''I'll get it after breakfast.'' She muttered as the pink haired female seemed pleased with this, just nodding as she got back to sipping her coffee.

''Are you okay Len?'' Miku now asked as she could see the boy still hadn't calmed down yet, even after his second piece of toast he was dipping in his coffee.

''F-fine…'' He muttered as he pushed the toast inside of his mouth in once go, the bread being all soggy now as the females looked at him with a slight disgusted expression.

''Uhm, okay…'' Miku said as she didn't believe him at all. ''If you still want to be on time you need to get dressed though. I'll make your lunch, what would you like?''

The boy looked at the time as he saw it was almost eight already, Len not having noticed this at all as they had to leave in less than five minutes from now.

''Ehm, just some pickles and peanut butter are fine!'' He said as he already made his way up the stairs, his body still tired but knowing he just had to hurry up and get changed.

''What kind of combo is that?'' Rin muttered with a confused expression as Miku was a little taken aback by this as well.

''Doesn't he hate peanut butter?'' Luka wondered.

''He said he changed his mind a few weeks back so I'm not sure anymore.'' The turquoise haired female said as she just grabbed what he asked for, not even wanting to think about it right now.

''He's been acting weird ever since a few weeks back, I can't get any sleep because he needs to pee every three seconds in the middle of the night!'' Rin said in frustration.

''He also keeps throwing up a lot, I'm not sure what's going on but I'll call the doctor today because this is getting out of hand.'' Miku said as she sighed, putting the lid on the boy's lunchbox. Luka was just sitting there with big eyes as she pulled her hands to her face, it suddenly getting through to her as she understand know why she hadn't noticed this before.

''Rin, go get your test for me.'' She suddenly said as the girl looked up a little confused at this but still doing so, walking off to her room.

''Luka… Don't tell me you think…'' Miku stuttered as she now had the same look on her face as her wife.

''I _do_ think so, all the signs are there.'' She said with a somewhat worried expression. ''What do we do with this..?''

''I have no idea…'' Miku muttered as she said down next to her wife, the turquoise haired female putting an arm around her wife to comfort her as she knew Luka was starting to panic a little.

''Here it is.'' Rin said as she put the test on the table, Luka's eyes shooting open as she looked at the pregnancy test, the small display on the test now showing the words ' _not pregnant_ ' as she let out a relieved sigh.

''Okay thank god, that's at least one of you.'' She sighed in relieve as the girl in front of her froze, her eyes big as she now understood what her mother had just said.

''E-ehm, _what_?!'' She almost yelled as she let herself fall down on the chair that was close to her, now staring down at the table as she thought about it, suddenly understanding as this could really be the only thing that was happening. How could none of them have noticed this sooner?

''I'm ready.'' Len muttered as he looked into the living room, seeing the females sitting at the breakfast table still as they all had a worried expression on their faces. ''Whoa, what did I miss?''

''Why are you wearing sweatpants?'' Miku asked as she already knew the answer but just having to be sure, seeing the boy's expression change from a small smirk to an irritated one, turning his gaze away from them.

''M-my other pants don't fit…'' He muttered as he could now see Rin turning her face towards him too, Miku and her giving him the most intense worried expression as he felt a little awkward all of a sudden. ''W-what?''

Luka didn't say anything as she walked towards the boy, grabbing his wrist gently as she pulled him upstairs with her. She walked over to her own room as she now let go of the blonde, pulling open a drawer as Len still had no idea what was going on.

''Mom? What's up?'' He asked with a weak smile as he thought this kind of behavior was pretty odd for his mother.

''Here.'' She said as she pushed a flat box into his hands, the boy's eyes now getting big as he could feel himself freeze at his spot. It suddenly all dawned on him as he eyed the box intensely, his breathing speeding up as he really didn't want this to be true, it couldn't be! Right?

''W-why are you giving me this?!'' He shouted in frustration, looking up at the female with tears in his eyes as his mood swings and the situation right now were all too much. ''I'm a guy, remember?!''

''You're not a human.'' Luka just said calmly, her face showing a weak smile as the boy let out a small scoff, looking down. He could feel his mother's hands around him as she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head as they both already knew what the results of the test were going to be.

''Please just take it, I want to be sure. After that we'll see what we do with it, okay?'' Luka said with a crack in her voice, reliving her own past as this hurt. She knew what Len was feeling right now.

''O-okay…'' Len just muttered as he sniffed, very slowly talking off to the bathroom as he still couldn't believe it. He was a guy, a man. This wasn't supposed to be possible, he knew that for sure. The words of his mother echoed through his head as he knew this was the truth, even if he didn't want it to be. He hadn't asked to be born this way…

He pulled down his sweatpants as he pulled the pregnancy test out of the box, it really feeling humiliating and weird to be doing this as he just hoped it wouldn't come out positive but knowing this was probably not going to be the case anymore. He sat down on the toilet as he felt his face heating up, pulling the cap off the test as he tried to aim so he wouldn't end up peeing all over his hand and the test, this of course happening anyway as he was too clumsy to be able to do this right.

''Ugh…'' Len pulled a face as he quickly wiped himself off as he walked towards the sink soon after, cleaning his hand and the test as he'd already put the cap back on. He looked at the small digital display as he felt his heart being in his throat. Now all he had to do was wait a little while…

He let out a big sigh as he walked back into his mothers' bedroom, Luka sitting on her bed with the same worried expression. The boy sat down next to her as he held the test in his hand so his mother could also see it, his body slowly draining of all its energy and warmth as it was really starting to hit him. If it came back positive than he actually had something growing inside of him. But for how long already? How did this happen anyway? He'd always made sure he and Kaito had safe sex since in the back of his mind he had always been scared this might happen. He was super careful with this and still it happened. How?

A small beeping sound filled the room as the boy was pulled out of his thoughts, his eyes snapping right back to the test as he felt his stomach dropping, his breath stuck in his throat as he stared at the display.

' _Pregnant, +three weeks_ ' it just said as Len felt his whole body starting to shake and tremble violently, his eyes getting watery once more as he had no idea how to react to this. What the hell was he supposed to do?!

''I know…'' Luka muttered quietly as she hugged the boy tight, feeling his tears hitting her clothed shoulder as she didn't care at all, she knew exactly how he felt.

''W-what the fuck do I do now?'' Len stuttered through his tears, whimpering in his mother's grasp as she pulled the boy back.

''Whatever you want.'' She said with a determent expression, looking the boy in the eye as he sniffed a few more times, nodding at her.

''I don't want it, and I really don't want Kaito to find out.'' He said as he hugged the pink haired female tight again, Luka just petting his head as she let out a big sigh, understanding this as he was still only nineteen.

''What can't I find out?''

The two froze as they heard the blue haired male's voice filling the room, Len now freezing again as tears only poured out harder, this couldn't also be happening!

''Nothing!'' Len almost shouted as he let go of his mother, pulling his hands to his face as the test was still in his hand.

''Len, what's wrong?'' Kaito quickly walked over to the boy as he was really worried, why was the boy suddenly crying? This was in a scary realistic way like the dream he had a few times, Len sitting on a bed crying to himself… This really made Kaito's heart ache, even though he had no idea what was going on.

''Fucking this! That's what's wrong!'' Len shouted as he pushed the test into the man's hands, Kaito looking up a little surprised at this as he already knew what this was but not really understanding it.

''Ehm, if Rin's pregnant I don't really mind… I mean it's not really my business.'' The blue haired male let out an uncomfortable chuckle as he looked at the display, also reading it as he really didn't understand a thing of the situation. He looked over to the boy as he was staring at Kaito with an irritated and tearful expression.

''It's not fucking Rin's, you idiot!'' He shouted as the older male's eyes getting a little bit bigger, turning his gaze towards Luka for confirmation. He could see the pink haired female nodding as she very slowly made her way to leave, closing the door behind her to give them some space.

''E-err… Please explain.'' Kaito muttered as he had no clue what was happening here.

''I'm fucking pregnant, the end.'' Len said with an annoyed yet gloomy expression as tears were still slowly pouring out of his eyes. Kaito just swallowed as he sat down next to the boy, wanting to hug him as he reached out to pull his arms around him only for Len to push them away.

''Don't.'' He said as he scoot himself to the side, creating a little bit of distance in between them as this really hurt Kaito.

''Len please tell me what the fuck is going on.'' The blue haired male pleaded as he could see the boy now finally look him in the eye, his face not so much angry anymore but now just very sad.

''I-…'' Len started as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, swallowing a time before continuing. ''We have the ability to get pregnant no matter what partner we're with or what gender we are.''

''Why didn't you tell me this?!'' Kaito didn't understand why Len would neglect to tell him this clearly important detail about his body.

''Because I'm a fucking guy! I don't want to be able to get fucking pregnant! It's fucking weird and stupid and… I hate it!'' He shouted as he almost jumped the older male, grabbing his neck as he pushed the two of them back into the bed, now hugging him tightly.

''Now I get your obsession with condoms.'' Kaito let out a small chuckle.

''How did this even happen..?'' Len asked himself as he didn't think he'd get an answer.

''Ehm well…'' Kaito stuttered as the boy already understood by the tone he was speaking he knew more. ''The condom kind of broke a few times…''

''What?!'' Len shouted as he got up, looking at the blue haired male with a confused but annoyed expression. ''And you're telling me this now?!''

''Well why would you care? I thought you were just afraid about getting me dirty not something like this!'' Kaito said in defense as Len was quiet for a few seconds, understanding this as it dawned on him this was all his own fault…

''When did this happen?'' Len now asked as the blue haired male let out a small sigh, looking around as in thinking this over.

''Ehm, not sure… About a two months back? It happened a lot these past few weeks…'' He wondered to himself, the blonde letting out a depressed yelp at this.

''Ugh! I hate this!'' Len cried out as he let himself fall back into the bed as he put his head on Kaito's chest.

''You're not going to… What are you going to do with it?'' Kaito asked carefully as he could hear the boy let out a big sigh.

''I'm… I don't want to keep it.'' He said as Kaito felt his heart breaking a little at this statement, letting out a small gasp at this as he really had no idea what to say at this. He couldn't force Len to keep it, especially not given the circumstances.

''Are you sure?'' He carefully asked as he could feel the boy getting up again, now looking over at the older male with a more determent expression.

''It's _my_ body.'' He said with a strict voice as Kaito looked to be really upset by this but not saying anything. He just nodded as he slowly got up, walking out of the room as he just left the blonde alone on the bed. He couldn't have all of this at once…

''K-Kaito?'' Len let out a small yelp as he didn't like this reaction of the older male at all, now getting up and grabbing Kaito's wrist before he could open the door. ''W-what's with you suddenly?''

''Do I get any say in this?'' Kaito said with a somewhat emotionless voice, this scaring the blonde a little as he'd never heard him speaking in this kind of way.

''Y-you… You want me to keep it?'' The boy muttered is disbelieve as he really couldn't understand how Kaito would want any of this, he hadn't asked for it at all and still…

''Of course I do!'' Kaito said with a more sorrowful expression as he turned himself around to face the blonde. ''Why wouldn't I?''

''Because you didn't… It's kind of unexpected and usually impossible with guys so I just figured you didn't want-'' Len started as he was cut off by the blue haired male's lips against his, Kaito now kissing him gently yet forcefully as he had his hands firmly grasped around the boy's shoulders.

''This is the only thing I've been dreading, that being in a relationship with a guy I would never ever get to experience any of this. But I keep forgetting that you're not a human…'' He said with a weak smile as there were small tears in the corners of his eyes. ''I know it's a little early but… Please don't get it removed.''

Len wasn't sure how to react to this as he felt really happy, his eyes now tearing up once more too as he just grabbed the older male's neck, tightly hugging him as he couldn't be more overjoyed he was taking this so well.

''You know you're going to have to take care of me right?'' Len muttered with a small chuckle as he could also hear Kaito let out a small laugh.

''Of course.'' He said with confidence. ''I'll be the best husband you can wish for.''

The boy could feel his cheeks heating up instantly as Kaito said this, his heart getting overwhelmed with warmth as he had no idea if this was supposed to be a joke or an actual proposal.

''W-what?'' Len stuttered as he pulled himself back, looking the blue haired male in the eye as the only thing he could see was a determent but smirking face.

''You don't think I'm just going to get you pregnant and leave it at that?'' He said with a smile, now letting go of the blonde as he got himself down to one knee. He could see the boy's eyes getting even bigger than they were already as his whole face was now red.

''Y-you don't have to-!'' Len stuttered with a flustered expression as he really hadn't expected this to happen, it was all too much!

''Please,'' Kaito interrupted the blonde with a gentle voice, the blue haired male grabbing the boy's hand as he kissed the top of it. ''Let me share my life with you.''

Len could feel his breathing speeding up as he was sure he was about to hyperventilate it he didn't sit down soon.

''I don't have a fancy ring but… Please marry me.''

The boy's legs couldn't take this anymore as he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face out of total happiness, grabbing Kaito's neck with his arms once more as he kissed him roughly. He could feel the older male's smirk through the kiss as he pushed his tongue inside, he didn't even care anymore. His mind was completely hazy and blissful as all he wanted to do is be as close to Kaito as he could. For the rest of his life…

''Yes! Fuck yes!'' Len shouted happily as he finally parted with the blue haired male, his arms still wrapped around his neck as his tears were now only slowly dripping down. He could see Kaito now smiling from ear to ear as well as he bit his lip, looking around as they were still sitting in the hallway upstairs.

''You want to come over to my house?'' Kaito smirked as he could see the boy's eyes almost light up at this, Len nodding eagerly.

''B-but… Don't you have work?'' He wondered as the older male shook his head.

''I came by to ask if you and Rin wanted to ride to school since I got a day off suddenly, a client canceled.'' He said as the boy just let out a small giggle, not sure why he was doing it but his body feeling tingly and light all over.

''Okay…'' He said as he was sure Rin had already left by now, the pink haired male probably already having called him in sick as he couldn't really care about school much now anyway.

They pulled themselves off the floor as they made their way down the stairs, not very quietly that was as Len was still giggling and letting out other overjoyed noises as Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at this.

''Oh, where are you two off to?''

Just as Len reached out to open the front door they were stopped by Luka's voice, the female sitting on the couch together with her wife as they were both looking very pleased.

''To Kaito's house.'' Len said honestly with a big smile, grabbing the older male's hand as he pulled him out of the house quickly. He just couldn't wait anymore, his hormones running high as he now not only had discovered what the hell was happening to his body but also Kaito being happy about it. His life was turned upside down in just a matter of minutes yet he didn't mind.

''Whoa someone's eager to get started.'' Kaito let out a chuckle as Len pushed him down on the bed, they were now in the older male's house as the boy couldn't help himself anymore.

''Shut up.'' Len pouted. ''How can I not when you suddenly decide to propose to me?''

''True.'' Kaito said with a big smile, now pulling himself up as he let his hand run through the blonde hair. He stared into the boy's eyes lovingly as he leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. After this he pulled his hand down as he gently grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt, pulling it up to reveal his now bloated tummy.

Kaito smiled at this as he really had no idea why he hadn't pieced everything together sooner, the mood swings, the cravings, the stomach… It all added up. He placed his hand on the boy's tummy as he gently caressed it, feeling the warmth inside of his chest growing with each second he stared at it. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

''I love you.'' Kaito smiled as he turned his gaze back to the blonde, Len biting his lip to keep him from crying again.

''I-I love you too.'' The blonde muttered as he watched how the older male was petting his stomach, the boy's tummy still not looking like much but it already being enough for his pants not to zip up anymore.

''Do you want to move in?'' Kaito suddenly asked with a smile as he could hear the boy letting out a harsh gasp. ''I mean, with the baby and all we can't really live separately, right?''

''Kaito this it too much, really…'' The blonde said as he now felt tears rolling down his cheeks again. ''My heart is going to burst if you keep going like this.''

''Hmm, well we can't have that since I'll be killing both of you with my love.'' The blue haired male said with a smirk, grabbing the boy as he pushed him underneath him. ''I guess I'll just have to show you my love some other way…''

''A-ah!'' Len let out a sudden moan as he could feel a hand grabbing his junk through his pants, his cock already being hard for a while as the older male touch him felt really good.

''I'll make sure it will be something else that's going to burst…'' The blue haired male chuckled as he found the boy's reactions more than enjoyable. He kissed the boy once more as he couldn't feel more overjoyed right now, his live was truly complete now.

* * *

''Why is it spreading so slowly?!'' Meiko shouted with an irritated voice as she let out a big sigh.

''Maybe because you were a little too optimistic that people were actually going to believe that stuff?'' Haku muttered as she looked at her friend, who was lying down with her head on the table. ''I mean some journalists did come to you, and they also visited the parents so that is at least something, right?''

''Something is not enough…'' Meiko muttered with an annoyed voice, grabbing her phone as she dialed a number Haku couldn't see, the silver haired female now lightly smirking as she could tell by her friend's face she was about to take some more drastic measures.

''Hello? Yes I'd like to report a crime,''

Haku's mouth fell open as she stared at the brown haired female in amazement, not thinking she'd go this far. She could see Meiko's smirk only getting bigger while she talked on the phone with her fake sad voice, really trying to convince the person on the phone. This was about to get interesting…

* * *

The doorbell rang as the sound was heavy in the quiet house, Kaito and Len both tensing up at the sound as they were pretty nervous. Luka smiled at the two as she got up to open the door, the blonde just letting out a deep breath as he felt himself getting more anxious with the second. Today was the day he would get his first check-up, the doctor that was coming over being the one who'd also helped Luka back when she suddenly found out she was pregnant.

''Hello everyone!''

There was a gentle voice that filled the air as the two looked up at this, Miku and Rin not being there right now as Len really just wanted some privacy with this. He was already nervous enough, he didn't want even more eyes on him.

The doctor stepped through the door as she had lilac colored hair, her face wearing a gentle smile as she looked to be a little older than Luka.

''E-ehm, h-hi!'' Len stuttered with a flushed face as he wanted to get up and introduce himself to the woman as he was suddenly hugged by her, the boy not really understanding this but also not pushing her away.

''Oh my god, look at you!'' She shouted happily as she let go of the boy, looking up and down at his body. ''It's been so long, the last time you must have been about this high!'' She said as she held her hand about a feet off the floor.

''W-what?'' Len stuttered as he looked over to his mother.

''She was the one who helped you into this world Len.'' Luka said with a smile as the boy now understood, it should have been obvious but the blonde being too nervous to think clearly right now.

''My name is Yukari.'' She said with a smile as she shook the boy's hand. ''And who's this?''

''Kaito, nice to meet you.'' The blue haired male smiled as he also shook her hand, the woman just nodding with the same gentle smile.

''Well I didn't come here for nothing of course, Luka told me you needed a check-up, is that correct?'' Yukari said as she turned herself towards the blonde, Len slowly nodding as he looked down. ''What's wrong? Aren't you happy?''

''It wasn't really planned…'' He said with a weak smile, Kaito now pulling an arm around his shoulders as he hugged him close.

''But that doesn't mean we're not happy about it. We're overjoyed to have a little one coming.'' He said with a big smile as he gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek, Len's face flushing a little as he smiled at the older male. He always made him feel better.

''That's good to hear!'' Yukari said. ''Now do you have anywhere you can lie down comfortably? I need to see your stomach.''

''I guess the couch will do.'' Len said as he walked over to the living room, seeing the woman walking off to the hallway only to return with a big bag full of probably supplies to check how the baby is doing.

''Perfect.'' Yukari smiled as she sat down on a chair next to the couch, Kaito sitting on the armrest of the couch as Len leaned his head on his lap. He grabbed the older male's hand as he was still very nervous but his body already calming down a little as the woman seemed nice.

''Can you pull up your shirt for me?'' She asked sweetly as the boy did so, his bloated tummy now revealed as Luka was now standing behind the couch, watching everything from a distance. ''Now I'm going to push a little on your stomach so if it hurts just tell me, okay?''

Len nodded as he could feel the female's hands on him, pushing the sides of his stomach a little as she soon after that made her way up, very gently pushing her fingers into the flesh as this didn't hurt the boy one bit.

''Everything seems to be normal.'' She smiled as she pulled out some sort of laptop looking device, putting it on her lap as she turned it on. After this she also grabbed another device as this was square and just as big as her hand. The lilac haired woman connected the laptop to the device through a cord that came out of the square device. After this she grabbed a bottle of something as Len really had no idea what she was doing.

''Do you know what this is?'' She asked after five minutes of silence as the boy shook his head. ''I'm going to make an ultrasound with this.''

The boy's eyes widened as Kaito smiled widely at this, his hand's grip tightening a little as he was getting more and more overjoyed with the whole situation.

''This might be a little cold.'' Yukari smiled as he put a small amount of some sort of lubricating gel on the boy's stomach, the blonde's tummy tensing up slightly at this as it was indeed cold.

''Now let's see…'' The female muttered as she pressed a few buttons on the laptop before putting the square device on the boy's lower stomach. As soon as she did this, a weird distorted image of something that looked like a small ball came in view, the boy's eyes now getting big as he swallowed. He knew this was really happening and all but this suddenly hit him real hard, there really being a living being inside of him, growing.

''Oh my god…'' Kaito couldn't help but let out as he gasped, his eyes glued to the screen as he seemed to be even more fascinated by this than the blonde was.

''Aw look at that!'' Yukari said with a smile as she looked over to the pink haired female, seeing by the look on her face that she was really trying to contain herself but also freaking out from the inside.

''Do you want to hear the heart beating?'' She now asked as she could see on the looks on the males faces that they did want that, their expressions going to an even more baffled yet joyful one. The female nodded as she pushed another set of buttons, turning up the volume of her laptop as now a small beating heart filled the air of the room. Everyone was dead quiet as Len could feel his hand being squeezed tightly, now looking over to the blue haired male as the boy could see there were small tears in Kaito's eyes.

''Are you okay?'' Len said with a smile as he just loved the sight of the blue haired male like this, he looked so happy.

''F-fine.'' He said as took a deep breath, biting his lip for a second as he really didn't want to stand here crying like a dramatic grandmother.

''I'd say you're somewhere at ten to twelve weeks already.'' Yukari said with a small smile as she pulled the devices away from the boy's body, Len just nodding. ''Now it's important that you eat more than you usually eat but don't overdo it. Eggs, nuts, yoghurt, salmon, sweet potatoes, you name it. It's all good for you and the baby. Dizziness, headaches and spotting are all normal during this period so don't worry about those. Also, no stress. Stress is very bad for the baby, so avoid that at all costs. Okay?''

''Okay…'' Len muttered as he really had no idea what to do with this information, was he really ready for something like this? It just seemed a little too much…

''Can I just ask something?'' Kaito wondered as the lilac haired female nodded at him with a smile. ''How does this work? I mean, Len being able to conceive?''

''Well it's pretty simple actually.'' She started. ''The human body has one gender from the inside and outside, but our bodies are from the inside gender-fluid. Boys are born with a penis but from the inside they also have a womb and ovaries and all that other good stuff. It's a little harder to get pregnant for boys since the opening of the womb isn't directly where the sperm hits but it's still possible.''

''I see… Wait, does this mean he also gets periods?'' Kaito now wondered as he turned himself towards the blonde, Len smiling weakly at the blue haired male as he nodded.

''It's a little different than humans too. They only have their period twice a year, this also only making them fertile twice a year for a short time.'' She said as Kaito only now realized that's why Len was so horny during spring.

''You two sure timed it perfectly.'' Luka said with a smirk as Len smiled weakly at this.

''I'm not sure if you want to do this here but I need to take a little sample from you.'' Yukari now said with a weak smile as Len didn't really understand what she meant by this.

''Ehm, what?'' Len muttered as the lilac haired female let out a small chuckle.

''I need to take a little took inside.'' She clarified as the boy's face heat up.

''W-we'll just do that in my room I guess…'' He said as he pulled himself off the couch, now walking towards the stairs as he noticed the blue haired male wasn't coming with him. He turned to look at Kaito as he could see him standing next to the couch with a somewhat conflicted expression. ''Kaito? Please don't leave me alone with this…''

''Of course I won't!'' Kaito immediately walked to the blonde with a big smile as he didn't want to push his nose up in everything as he wasn't sure if Len would want that.


	13. Unpleasant Surprise

''You know Yukari said 'don't overdo it', right?'' Len chuckled as he looked down at his plate, the blue haired male having put more than two portions on there.

''Well this mostly veggies so it doesn't matter, eat up! It's good for you two.'' He smirked as he kissed the boy's cheek, Len flushing a little at this as he still couldn't get his head around the whole situation. He'd moved in at Kaito's place about a week ago as most of his stuff was still at his parents' house, this not really making a big difference as they literally lived next to each other. Kaito had been more than taking care of the blonde as well, helping him with almost everything as Len was sure he'd even help him going to the toilet if he'd ask. He was so caring it made him feel like the most special person in the world.

''What…'' Kaito let out a small odd gasp as he stared at his phone, his expression now looking a troubled.

''What's wrong?'' Len asked with a curious voice as he tried to look at what the older male was staring at. Kaito shook his head as his expression now changed into a more worried one, putting his phone down on the table.

''Why is this on my social media feed?'' Kaito asked out loud as the boy's eyes widened, now frozen at his spot as he stared at the screen.

The video of them sitting together was now showing as Len's face came in view, his fangs and eyes clearly visible too. After this it cut to a shot where Meiko came in view as she was talking to the camera with her arm out, showing the two holes in her wrist.

'' _He just bit me out of nowhere, that boy is dangerous and should be locked up!''_

Len's breathing sped up as he felt an uneasy feeling overtake him, Kaito not looking much better as he had just as a worried expression on his face. After this Miku came in view for a split second, Luka quickly stepping in front of her as she said something to the camera, her words not audible as a voiceover was talking straight through them.

'' _The parents of the boy had no commentary. After some more digging we've found out that more than a decade ago an incident in a hospital had occurred in which a toddler had suddenly grown sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. The doctor threating the toddler had been found mentally unstable and the story was covered up, until this day.''_

''What the fuck is happening…'' Kaito muttered as he wasn't sure how to react at this, looking over to the blonde as Len was now trembling all over.

''Oh no…'' He muttered as the blue haired male quickly grabbed the boy as he pulled him onto his lap, Len's arms clinging around his neck immediately.

''Len..?'' The older male asked carefully. ''What are they talking about? At the hospital?''

''It was a stupid mistake,'' Len just said as he let out a big sigh. ''I was only five and they left me alone, how couldn't it go wrong?''

''I… I see.'' Kaito just said as this confirmed that they were actually telling the truth.

''Why didn't my moms tell me they'd been to our house?'' The blonde wondered out loud as Kaito gently stroked his back.

''I guess they didn't want you to worry.'' He said as Len let out another big sigh.

''Why is Meiko doing this? Why is she such a bitch?'' He wondered as Kaito chuckled at the boy's statement.

''I've always wondered that myself too.'' He muttered. There was a small silence as this was broken by the blonde gasping suddenly, his eyes now getting big again.

''Oh no… What if this spreads? What if people actually start believing this shit?'' He started panicking, the blue haired male not liking this at all. This wasn't good for him or the baby, he needed to calm him down quick…

''What if people at school start noticing this? What the hell am I going-!'' Len rambled on as he was cut off by Kaito pushing his lips onto that of the boy's, silencing him this way.

''Shh, don't worry.'' The older male muttered quietly as he could feel the boy's heart hammering in his chest. ''It's going to be fine, stop worrying so much.''

''Easy for you to say…'' The blonde pouted as hugged Kaito tightly, having to admit Kaito did make him feel much better.

* * *

Luka walked into her bedroom as it was already late, around one at night as Miku was sitting up in bed while reading a book, the only light in the room coming from the small night lamp she had turned on that was attached to the headboard of the bed.

''Hey there.'' Luka smiled as she scoot herself in bed next to her wife. Miku let out a small chuckle as she put her book away, letting herself fall down on the pink haired female's chest.

''Hey,'' She smirked. ''Long time no see.''

'' _Very_ long, that whole thirty minutes I was in the shower.'' Luka chuckled as she let her hand glide through the turquoise hair.

''You know, it makes me feel a little weird that Len's now also unintentionally pregnant at an early age…'' Miku muttered as she looked up at her wife. The pink haired female let out a small sigh as she nodded in agreement.

''I'm glad Kaito's taking it so well though,'' Luka said. ''He was able to convince Len to keep it, which makes me feel really relieved. I'm not sure what I would have done if he didn't want to keep it…''

''I'm not sure if my heart would be able to take it seeing my first grandchild being taken away from me, it would be his decision but it would still hurt.'' Miku said with a more sorrowful expression as she felt the pink haired female petting her head gently.

''I think so too, let's just be happy that's not the case.'' She smiled as she hugged her wife tightly.

''It does make me think back that time when you suddenly found out you were pregnant.'' Miku chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, smiling up at her.

''Oh boy that's a memory I won't soon forget…''

 _Luka stared down on the small plastic device in her hand with great confusion as she quickly dialed the number of her mother, her mind filling up with all sorts of strange thoughts as she needed some answers._

'' _Mom!'' She shouted loudly into the phone as she could hear the female on the other side letting out a surprised gasp._

'' _L-Luka! You don't have to yell like that, I can hear you just fine.'' The woman said calmly as the pink haired female was everything except calm._

'' _Mom you have to explain something to me, I'm in somewhat of a crisis right now!'' She shouted as the female on the other side was quiet for a small while at this._

'' _What's wrong?'' She asked again as Luka let out a small sigh._

'' _I… I'm pregnant!'' She shouted as she started down at the test in her hands, there being four others on the floor as well as they were all positive. How could this have happened? She hadn't had sex with anyone except Miku!_

'' _Oh my, are you sure?'' The woman asked as Luka could tell she was finally believing her when she said she was in a crisis._

'' _Well these five pregnancy tests are pretty sure,'' She said. ''And before you ask, no I didn't have sex with any guys. How the fuck did this even happen?!''_

'' _Did you find your match?'' The female suddenly asked as Luka was quiet for a second._

'' _Maybe…'' She muttered stubbornly as she could hear her mother letting out a small laugh._

'' _And it's a girl? How cute, congratulations!'' She said with a happy voice as Luka got a little irritated by this._

'' _That's not why I called!'' She shouted, wanting to continue but her mother interrupting her._

'' _I knew I should have told you this earlier but better late than never I guess.'' She started as Luka felt a bad feeling overcome her. ''We can get pregnant no matter what, if you're girl or a boy or if your partner is male or female. It's just the way it works, otherwise we'd go extinct.''_

'' _And you're telling me this now?!'' Luka shouted as she felt a little hurt and also panicked, how the hell was she going to explain this to Miku without her thinking she'd just slept with a guy?_

'' _I'm sorry but I never thought it would be necessary since you always felt like the guy-match type.'' The mother said as Luka had enough. She ended the call without even saying goodbye as she felt really irritated and angry her mother hadn't told her this important fact about her body._

 _Just as she was too deep in thought Miku decided it be a good idea to try and sneak up on her, opening her dorm room door with great caution as she snuck up on the pink haired girl. She was about to grab her as she looked down on the floor, her eyes getting big as she already knew what these were…_

'' _L-Luka?!'' The turquoise haired girl let out a small yelp as she looked down on the tests, grabbing one as she could read the small display, showing the word 'pregnant' as this was all she needed. She let out a loud scoff as she could feel Luka's wide eyes on her._

'' _Miku!'' She let out a scared yelp. ''P-please, I-I can explain!''_

'' _You can explain?!'' The girl shouted, tears hitting her eyes as she had already made up her mind of what had happened._

'' _Yes I can, please calm down!'' Luka shouted as she grabbed the girl's wrists, making sure she wouldn't just run off as she really couldn't let that happen. If that happened she'd probably never see her again…_

'' _Bullshit you can! You fucking cheated on me, the end!'' Miku shouted as she tried to get out of her girlfriend's grip, this being pretty hard as Luka was quite a lot stronger than she was._

'' _No that's not what happened!'' She shouted as Luka grabbed the girl's shoulders, pushing her down onto the floor as she was staring at Miku with also tears in her eyes._

'' _Explain.'' Miku demanded as she looked up at the pink haired let out a sad sigh. She let go of the girl as she sat back, both of them now sitting down on the cold floor as they were facing each other._

'' _I'm not a human, remember?'' Luka muttered quietly as she looked down on the floor. ''I just called my mother and she told me that I can get pregnant no matter what…''_

'' _That's a dumbass explanation, and you know it. I'm not just going to believe that, if that's what you were thinking!'' Miku said with still an angry expression as Luka looked up at her._

'' _Why would I cheat on you? You're my fucking match, you know that! I don't want anyone else!'' Luka shouted as she could now feel tears streaming down her cheeks. Why was all of this happening at once? Was she really about to get dumped over something like this?_

 _Miku hadn't spoken for a small while as the pink haired girl looked up at her, the girl now showing a more understanding expression as there was a weak smile on her face._

'' _B-but… What you're saying is, that it's mine? I mean, it's from both of us?'' Miku muttered quietly as Luka let out a small laugh of relieve, nodding as she wiped her tears away on her sleeve._

'' _It's ours, nobody else's.'' She said with a smile as Miku let out a small chuckle now too, grabbing ahold of the pink haired female, hugging her tightly._

'' _Okay…'' Miku said quietly, now also tears running down her cheeks._

…

'' _Oh my, this is a pleasant surprise.'' Yukari smiled at her screen as she turned it to show it to the two females, their eyes getting big._

'' _What is…'' Luka stuttered as she stared at the screen._

'' _You've got twins, how cute!'' The lilac haired female smiled widely, Miku now letting out a small euphoric laugh as she hugged Luka's head tightly, the pink haired female now lying down on her bed while Yukari was checking her tummy to see the baby's heath._

'' _Oh what…'' Yukari let out a small gasp as she leaned into the screen to see it better, her face now showing confusion. ''I've never… Is that possible?''_

'' _What?'' Luka said with a scared voice as she wasn't sure what the female was going on about. ''Is something wrong with them?''_

'' _N-no but…'' She muttered. ''I've just discovered something really interesting.''_

'' _What is it?'' Miku asked as she seriously had no clue what the woman was saying anymore._

'' _Well their genders,'' Yukari. ''Since you're both women your offspring should also be but,'' The female said as she pointed at the screen, Miku and Luka not being able to make out what she was talking about as the image was kind of distorted but getting somewhat of an idea._

'' _One of them is boy.'' She smiled as Luka let out a surprised gasp, looking at her girlfriend with a big smile as this is just what they wanted._

'' _Really?!'' Miku almost shouted as Yukari smiled at them._

'' _Really.''_

''I remember we always got them switched up when they were little, they looked so much alike.'' Luka chuckled.

''They were so cute though!'' Miku smiled. ''That time when we got Miki and Rin and Len completely fell in love with her was the most adorable thing ever.''

''And now we're going to be grandmothers… It's so weird to think about. It seems like such a short time ago when they were still asking me to wash their back in the bath.'' Luka let out a gentle sigh as Miku nodded at this.

''I can't wait to see the little one.''

* * *

''Kaito…''

The blue haired male looked up as he was standing in the kitchen on his day off, hearing the blonde calling out for him. He frowned as he didn't sound too happy, seeing that it was only one in the afternoon as this was way too early for the boy to be coming home from school.

''What's up?'' Kaito wondered as he peeked his head around the corner, now gazing at his open backdoor as the blonde stepped inside. His face looked a little irritated as well for sad as there was a pout on his face.

''They saw the video…'' He muttered as he walked over to the blue haired male, hugging Kaito tightly. The older male's eyes widened at this as he already got a slight idea of what the boy was talking about.

''W-what?'' He muttered as he grabbed ahold of the blonde, carrying him over to the couch as he sat down with Len still on his lap.

''The people at school… They saw the video, they're constantly calling me out on it.'' Len muttered as he sniffed a little, Kaito now feeling the blonde trembling.

''I'm so sorry…'' The older male said with pain in his heart as he pulled the boy closer to him.

''I don't want to go back… Even the teachers are looking at me weird because of that fucking video!'' The blonde said loudly as the older male could hear a small crack in his voice while talking, he must be close to crying as this only made Kaito feel worse.

''It's okay, if you don't want to go you don't have to.'' Kaito said as he kissed the boy's tears away from his eyes. He was already thinking about how they were going to manage once the boy was starting to show he was actually pregnant as a big tummy couldn't really be well hidden, especially not with the summer heat only increasing as it was already mid-August.

''B-but…'' He muttered, the blonde happy that Kaito wasn't forcing him but knowing it might cause trouble later on. ''If I don't go I might never get a job later…''

''Don't be silly, your singing is good enough on its own, you don't need some stupid college degree to prove that.'' Kaito smiled at the blonde as he gave him small kisses all over his face while saying that, desperately trying to cheer him up. It seemed to be working as Len let out a small giggle at this, now showing a smile. ''And so what if that happens? You've got a husband that can take care of you and our little one with the amount of money he's making.''

''I don't want to become a house-wife…'' Len muttered as he looked to the side, this not being completely true but just not wanting to have to rely on Kaito for the rest of his life.

''We'll figure something out, don't worry.'' Kaito reassured the blonde as he gave him a last gentle kiss on the lips, Len giggling in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. ''Okay?''

''Okay…'' Len said with a flush covering his cheeks as he felt really fuzzy and warm inside. He couldn't have wished himself a better boyfriend, _ehm_ , fiancé.

Their beautiful moment was ruined by the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly through the house, both males looking up a little annoyed. Len got off the older male as Kaito made his way towards the front door, wondering who was at his house around this time of the day.

''Good afternoon, we're looking for mister Kagamine?''

Kaito's mouth almost fell open as he was now faced with two officers, the men not looking angry but also not too happy. The older male just swallowed as he wasn't sure what to say, his throat dry.

''E-ehm, what is this about?'' He wondered as he found he at least had the right to know what they were asking for him.

''Is he here or not?'' The officer didn't seem to budge at this question as Kaito felt a little let down, not sure if he wanted to tell them 'yes' but knowing that if he didn't tell them the truth he'd be under arrest immediately…

''Here,'' Len said as he walked towards the two men, his face looking a little irritated as Kaito could tell he didn't like this one bit. ''Tell me what this is about.''

''You're under arrest for a federal assault crime.'' The officer spoke at the other one grabbed the boy's wrists, Len's eyes getting big as he looked at Kaito in horror. He didn't struggle as he knew this would be a bad idea, feeling the officer pulling his hands behind his back and handcuffing him.

''W-what for?!'' Len yelped out as he felt his body starting to tremble, what was happening?

''There is footage of you almost liquidating a person.'' The officer said as he grabbed the boy's shoulders roughly, pushing him towards the police car.

''W-what?! I haven't done anything!'' Len shouted as he really didn't like this, was he about to go to jail?!

''Len!'' Kaito shouted as he stared in horror how his fiancé was dragged away by cops. He run towards the man as he really couldn't let this happen, especially not with the blonde carrying their child. ''Please stop this, it must be a mistake! He wouldn't ever hurt anyone-!''

''You can talk to each other once we're done with him at the station.'' The officer interrupted the blue haired male with a calm yet loud voice, the blonde looking over at Kaito with a scared expression. He was pushed into the car as Kaito just couldn't help but feel his heart breaking at the emotion that was written over the blonde's face.

The car drove off as Kaito didn't waste any time, almost sprinting towards the boy's house as he walked around, knowing their back door was open as well as the only one being home right now probably being Miku.

''M-Miku!'' The blue haired male shouted. He saw the turquoise haired female sitting in the backyard, sunbathing while reading a book. She pulled off her sunglasses as she looked at Kaito with a surprised expression, being able to tell something was up by the way he was behaving. ''T-the police… They took Len.''

''What?!'' She shouted as she dropped her sunglasses and book to the grass, her eyes now big too. She grabbed her dress as she pulled it over her bathing suit, clearly in panic. ''Why?!''

''Because of that fucking video that's been going around of us!'' Kaito shouted as he let out sorrowful gasps, really not wanting it to be true but if the fucking police believed something like this… It couldn't end too well.

''I'm calling Luka and we're fixing this.'' Miku said as she ran inside, grabbing her phone as Kaito felt relieved she was just as in distress as he was. The older male stepped inside too as the turquoise haired female was already on the phone with her wife, sounding clearly panicked.

''It's about that fucking ridiculous video of course! What the hell are we gonna do?!''

Kaito was baffled by the female's choice of words, never having heard her scolding like this as she was usually very calm and peaceful.

''Okay we'll meet you there then… No that's okay, Kaito will drive me.'' Miku said as she looked at the older male for permission, Kaito just nodding as this was already what he had in mind. The female said goodbye to her wife as she ended the call, looking at Kaito with a determent yet angry expression.

''We're getting Len back.'' She said as she grabbed her purse, stomping off to the backdoor as Kaito was really surprised to see her acting this way. Len was still her son though, her mother instincts were probably kicking in as Kaito wondered if he would also be acting this way once his child was born.

They stepped into the blue haired male's car as they sped off to the police station, probably with a higher speed than was allowed as Miku didn't say anything about it, she probably was just as motivated to get Len back as driving faster meant getting there quicker.

''Over here!''

The two looked up once they stepped out of the car that was now parked right in front of the station, looking around and soon finding the pink haired female standing there.

''What the hell happened?'' Luka quickly walked up to the two as she was staring at Kaito for an answer, the older male letting out a deep sigh at this.

''I have no idea, there were suddenly officers at my door and they just took him… They said that he was under arrest for a deferral assault crime and that they had 'footage of him almost liquidating a person'.''

''What the hell… How do police even believe a video like that could be real?'' Luka said as she also let out a sigh. ''Let's go.''


	14. Crazy Detective

''Can I at least go to the bathroom?'' Len muttered as he looked at the officer in front of him, the man reading through some papers. He'd been waiting here for almost half an hour already as still nobody had told him anything, he still didn't know what the hell was going to happen to him.

''No.'' The man just said as Len let out a small sigh, looking down. He squeezed his thighs together as his bladder really wasn't as strong as it had been, ever since the pregnancy having to go at least twice as much.

''Please? I really need to go…'' Len asked while looking at the man with a weak smile, now finally getting his attention fully as he looked up from the papers.

''I said no.'' He said with a strict voice as Len's weak smile turned down quickly, looking down as he crossed his legs, hoping he wouldn't pee his pants. He wasn't about to start acting out to a police officer, he knew better than that.

''Thanks for waiting,''

Len's head snapped towards the door that opened as there was now a tall blonde female standing in the doorway, her hair long as she was wearing business clothing, not a police uniform…

''My name is Lily, I'm the detective that's been investigating that video of yours that's been going around on the internet.'' She said as Len's expression immediately turned into a more annoyed one, already not liking this woman. ''Do you know what I'm talking about?''

''No idea.'' Len said stubbornly as he of course did know but not wanting to say anything that could result in them arresting him for some stupid 'crime'.

''Oh really?'' She said with a voice that was clear she didn't believe the boy at all. She put down the papers she was holding as Len saw there was a tablet on top of them, already showing the first frame of that horrible video as the blonde let out a small scoff at this.

The detective smirked at this as she pressed the 'play' button, the image now moving as Len had already seen this video a few times, each time hating it more. He could see his own hair as his face now moved, his face showing with his red eyes and fangs out. There was still blood on his fangs as his eyes turned back to its light blue color while his fangs also slid back into his mouth, now looking like his normal self again. Len cursed the person who'd shot this video as you weren't able to tell Kaito's expression at all, this indeed looking like he had pinned the man down and was sucking him dry at this rate.

''So you're telling me you had no idea this video of you existed? It's been on the internet for quite a while already, I finally managed to track you down.'' She said with a big smile as Len just kept his irritated expression.

''You're seriously believing a fake video like that?'' He asked the female as her smile only seemed to grow at this.

''I've had this video checked by multiple very talented people, all of them told me there was no chance that this video was edited in any way. It's real, you've got some explaining to do.'' She said with annoyingly happy smirk as Len just scoffed at her. He pulled his upper lip out of the way so his teeth and gums were now in view, showing off his normal teeth.

''You really think that stupid video is real? I'm just a normal human being, why the hell would I bite anyone?!'' He said with a somewhat raised voice, the female just keeping her irritating happy smile.

''In the video is also shown your teeth retracting so that proves nothing.'' She said as she leaned over the table a little, staring in the boy's eyes. ''Same goes for your eyes, I don't believe you when you tell me this is the only color they have.''

''Well what are you gonna do about it?'' Len smirked as she had no evidence other than that stupid video, which was too fake for any judge to take seriously.

''I have a witness that can confirm all of this and I intent to get my official evidence from you.'' She smirked as Len's eyes got big, now understanding who she was talking about. How could he forget about Meiko? She was the one who started this whole deal, that _bitch!_

''Oh, did that get through to you?'' Lily asked with a smirk as Len looked down once more, not wanting to stare the woman in the eye any longer.

''Let me go…'' Len muttered quietly.

''I'm afraid we can't do that, I can keep you here for twenty-four hours if I want to, which I intent to do.'' She said as Len looked back up at her, his face now showing clear distress.

''Y-you can't!'' Len said with clear panic in his voice as his breathing sped up. He hadn't fed himself over two days, which meant if he didn't get any blood within now or ten hours his body was going to show signs of him actually being what the detective claimed him to be… This couldn't happen!

''I can, and I will.'' Lily said with a smile as she stood from her seat, ready to walk out as Len also quickly stood, the officer in the room quickly grabbing his wrists with such a speed Len didn't even knew a person could.

''Y-you can't do this! You've got no evidence!'' He shouted as he struggled to get free out of the cop's grip, this not working at all. Lily didn't even seem to pay attention to him, her face suddenly turning into a more uncomfortable one as he let out a small gasp. She grabbed his stomach with her hand slightly as Len couldn't help but notice this small yet odd detail. This only lasted for less than a second as the door closed soon, locking it behind her.

Len let out a harsh gasp as his legs gave out, his eyes tearing up as he could already see everything fading right before his eyes… His life with Kaito, his wedding and even his child… What was going to happen if he actually went to jail for this? He would have to give birth somewhere far away from Kaito and he would never be able to see his child ever again… On top of that people would probably start experimenting on him to see how the hell he was able to conceive in the first place, his body would become a worldwide exhibition for everyone to see, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it…

The blonde sat down on the floor sobbing to himself as the worst kinds of thoughts flashed through his mind, feeling his stomach turning and aching. He remembered what Yukari had told him about no stress, not really being able to avoid it now as he felt his body reacting to his sudden horrified state.

He started coughing as he could feel his stomach launch a good amount of already digested food to his throat, hearing the officer in the back of his mind shouting something at him but not listening anymore. He threw up right then and there, saliva dripping down his chin as he could feel his body trembling and shaking violently.

It was only after a few minutes that Len actually got back to earth, his mind so hazy and stressed out from the whole situation he wasn't able to understand anything that was happening right now. He saw his vision was somewhat turned as he must be lying down on the floor by now, seeing the puke lying down in front of him as he could tell there was blood in there too… This wasn't good for sure but his body was too exhausted to freak out even more now. He just closed his eyes as he let himself rest, he didn't feel like he could do anything else now anyway…

* * *

''Haku! Hear this!''

''Jesus chirst! I can hear you just fine when you don't shout right into my ear…'' The silver haired female let out a sigh as she saw Meiko standing next to her, her back door unlocked as she'd let herself in.

''They've fucking arrested him! And now he's in hospital because he freaked out and started throwing up blood and all that sorts of stuff!'' She shouted happily as Haku just sighed.

''Why are you so happy about that? You're kind of a bitch, you know?'' She said as she pulled herself up and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing herself something to drink.

''Since when do you care? You do still realize what that boy did to me, right?'' Meiko said with an irritated voice.

''I do but it's not like he turned you into one of them. Your wounds have already healed so why still hold a grudge? Just let Kaito live his life.'' Haku muttered as she sipped from her drink, hearing Meiko scoffing at her.

''Are you serious? I'm not just going to let him get away with this!'' She shouted, Haku letting out a sigh as she really didn't feel like listening to her friends loud whining right now.

''Sure whatever, you do you crazy bitch…'' She muttered even more quietly to make sure Meiko didn't hear, walking back to her seat as she couldn't care less about this all.

* * *

Len felt his eyes twitching as he coughed a little, feeling something going down his throat as this felt really uncomfortable. He opened his eyes slowly as he reached out to his face, feeling a small tube going down his nose as he pulled at it, wanting to get the irritating thing out.

''Hey there!''

The boy kept on coughing as he pulled the tube out, looking up to see a nurse now smiling happily at him.

''It's good to see you're up.'' She smiled as she grabbed the tube out of the blonde's hand, Len still a little dazed as he felt like he'd just slept for years.

''W-what's… How long was I..?'' He stuttered as he was panting, his body still weak and the coughing not helping.

''Only for two days, it's okay now. We cleaned out your stomach so it could feel a little weird for now.'' The nurse said as she checked some of the monitors that were next to the boy's bed, Len's eyes now shooting open.

He pulled the covers off him as he pulled up the gown he was wearing, he didn't even care if this meant exposing himself to the nurse that was still next to him. He looked down on his stomach as he could see that is was still slightly bloated, sighing in relieve as he let himself fall back into the bed.

''The bloating should go away within a few days, don't worry.'' The nurse said with a weak smile now, pulling the covers back up as she was probably a little shocked by the boy's actions but trying not to let it show. Len just nodded as he tried to make it a little less obvious he was actually happy that his tummy was still there.

''Now there are a few people that want to talk to you,'' The nurse said as she walked out of the room, Len's eyes once more shooting open as he could see the female detective already standing in his doorway with a big smile on her face, an officer behind her. She gestured to the cop to stay behind, walking into the room with the widest smirk ever. She was about to close the door as Len's eyes now widened even more, seeing Kaito walking in as well.

' _Oh no…'_ Len felt his breathing speeding up as he could feel the hunger in his body growing, not having had blood for a few days already as he really was at his limit. Kaito being the room now wasn't helping with this at all, the man's scent was absolutely amazing and delicious to the blonde. This was bad… He had to stay strong and act like everything was alright, he couldn't lose from his woman now.

''Hello again.'' Lily said with a smile as she walked over to the window in the room, opening the curtains as the burning hot sun now entered the room, shining right on Len's body as he already knew what she was doing. Did she really think he was going to burn in the sunlight? What kind of dumbass was she?

''Kaito!'' Len smiled as he reached out with his arms to hug him, the blue haired male now smiling weakly as he sat down on the bed next to the boy, pulling the blonde hair against his chest. They hugged for a small while as the detective was just watching them, Len feeling her eyes on him as he swallowed. He needed to make sure he didn't screw this up, she brought Kaito along to test him.

''How are you?'' Lily asked. ''After you suddenly passed out back at the station.''

''I'm… Fine.'' Len hesitated as he actually wanted to say he felt like shit but not wanting Kaito to worry. The blue haired male looked at him as he let his hand slide over the boy's tummy, making sure his hand was hidden behind his body as he didn't want the detective to see this.

''That's good to hear.'' She said, now grabbing a chair and placing it next to the bed before sitting down on it. ''So you two are a couple?''

''So what?'' Len said with a more irritated voice as he already didn't like the questions she was asking, even if this was an innocent question.

''Nothing, just wondering.'' She smiled. ''I was just-''

''Didn't you say he was released?'' Kaito interrupted the woman as he was now looking at her with the same look Len was, both of them irritated as they just wanted her to fuck off already. Thankfully Kaito was able to call Gakupo and he pulled some strings, making sure Len wasn't about to go to jail for something ridiculous like this. They didn't even have actual evidence so they had to let him go.

''That's right.'' Lily now said as she smiled creepily at the two, getting up from the chair she was sitting in. She stepped over to the blonde as Len wasn't sure was she was doing but just staring at her with great irritation. The moment she stepped over to the bed she made a slip with her foot, grabbing Kaito's arm to hold onto as her sharp nails scratched his bare arm, making a few small cuts.

''O-ouch!'' Kaito let out a small yelp as he quickly pulled his arm back, the female looking up at him with a surprised expression.

''Oh my, I'm _so_ sorry!'' She said as the two could tell this apology was clearly fake, she'd just done that on purpose.

Len bit his tongue as he could feel his pupils dilating at this, the smell of Kaito's blood filling his nostrils. His body started shaking and trembling as he wasn't sure what to do now, he couldn't stop it anymore, his body needing the blood after this long as he already felt so weak…

''Oh well I'll be leaving, bye!'' Lily said with a way too happy voice as she walked off to the door, Len looking down on the bed and at the older male's scratched arm as he wasn't thinking straight anymore, his instincts taking over his mind as it took all his will power not to jump the man right now. Before Len was completely gone he felt his face being slapped to the side, now facing the window. His eyes were wide as he understood what Kaito had just done. He'd just saved him, hearing the door opening and closing again without another word being said. There was a small silence that filled the room before Kaito spoke again.

''What a horrible woman…'' He muttered as he grabbed the boy's chin. ''Sorry, I didn't know what else to do…''

''I-it's… It's okay…'' Len breathed out as he just stared at the man's arm, his eyes now red as his fangs were out. ''C-can I… Can I please..?''

''Only if you're quick, I have no idea what else that freaky woman still has in store for us…'' Kaito said as he leaned in with his neck to the blonde, pushing his hair behind his ear to give Len easy access.

''H-hnmm!'' Len felt the blood entering his body as he pushed his teeth into the man's neck, the taste being overwhelming as he hadn't had a drop of blood for way too long. He felt something on his groin as he couldn't help but thrust his hips up at this, knowing this was Kaito telling him to hurry up already.

''M-hnmm…'' Len could the hand on his groin starting to move as the covers and the hospital gown were still in the way. Even so he could still feel it, his body already trembling as he squeezed his thighs together. He wasn't sure if he'd ever cum this quickly in his life as he could feel the pleasure shoot up his spine, dirtying the gown with his sperm.

''Better?'' Kaito smiled at the blonde as Len was now lying back down in the bed, his body absolutely exhausted. The boy nodded with a smile as he hugged the older male tightly, pressing his lips against that of Kaito's. They kissed like this for a short while before being brutally interrupted once more, the door of the room flying open as the two tensed up. Their eyes shot open as they stared at the door, seeing now the detective standing there once more as there was a big smile on her face, this quickly falling down as she saw the two kissing.

''Oh…'' She muttered, wanting to walk off as Kaito let out a loud scoff.

''Excuse me?! You can't just open the door like that, its privacy violation!'' He shouted at the female as she seemed to be at least a little ashamed now, looking down at the floor with an irritated but embarrassed expression.

''Yeah whatever…'' She muttered, now walking off as Kaito let out another scoff.

''What a bitch…'' He said again as Len let out a small chuckle.

''Right?'' The blonde agreed as he found it amusing how he and Kaito were on the same page about that, even though probably anybody in their right mind would think that.

* * *

Len was lying down on his back on the couch while watching TV, it being almost nine in the evening as his stomach hurting a little. He shifted himself to his side which felt a little better until he felt a certain small hit in his tummy, almost if someone had kicked him from the inside.

''O-ouch!'' The blonde yelped as he tensed up, trying to sit up as he could already hear Kaito rushing over.

''Are you okay?'' He asked with concern in his voice as Len let out a small chuckle, the older male always being so worried about him.

''F-fine, just a little sting.'' He said as he pulled himself up with the help of Kaito, now sitting back into the couch. Kaito let out a relieved sigh as he pulled the boy's shirt up, looking down at his tummy as there was now a slight bump, if Len was only wearing a light shirt you could clearly see that his stomach was bigger than what it should be for someone with his body type.

The blue haired male smiled as he put his hand on the boy's stomach, rubbing it gently. He was about to speak as he could feel something moving underneath his hand, his mouth now hanging open as his eyes were wide.

''N-ngh!'' Len let out another uncomfortable yelp as he tensed up a little. He looked up to see the older male's reaction as he was a little baffled to see his face, Kaito now smiling very widely at him. ''What?''

''Is this the first time you felt this?'' He asked with still that same smile, Len just nodding. ''You know that's the baby moving inside of you right?''

''W-what..?'' Len's eyes now got big too as he looked down, Kaito's hand sliding down as he waited for the baby to move again. There was a small silence as the two males just kept staring down at the boy's tummy. Soon enough Len felt another small sting as he tensed up a little less this time, seeing a very small bump appearing on his tummy as it moved around a little, only for a few seconds as it quickly disappeared again.

''Oh my god…'' Len muttered as he smiled up at Kaito, the blue haired male having just as big of a smile on his face. He hugged the boy tightly as he kissed his cheeks all over, hearing the blonde giggling at this.

''Oh man, I can't wait until our little one is born…'' He smiled as he leaned down, kissing the boy's tummy. He looked back up to see the blonde's face now having a more nervous expression on it. ''What's wrong?''

''I'm… I'm kind of scared of labor…'' He muttered, seeing Kaito's face change into a weak smile.

''I can understand that but don't worry, I'll be there with you throughout it all!'' He said as he hugged the blonde again, pulling his shirt down.

''You better.'' Len pouted. ''I'm gonna squeeze your hand as hard as I can.''

''Of course.'' Kaito chuckled as he gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips, Len pulling his arms around the older male's neck as he didn't let him go after just this one kiss. He leaned back in as they kissed again, this time more passionately, their lips gently rubbing against each other.

''Oh whoops, sorry to disturb.''

The two let go of each other as they turned to look towards the kitchen, this also being the direction of the open back door as Akaito and Rin were now standing in their house.

''Aww, you two are so cute together!'' The blonde girl chuckled as the boy's face flushed a little. He let go of the blue haired male as the two intruders walked over to the living room, sitting down on the second couch Kaito had just bought.

''What's up?'' Kaito asked as he didn't really mind too much the two being there, knowing that his brother would only just come in like this if it was important or if he was drunk. He didn't seem the latter so this could only be interesting.

''Well I was kind of wondering… With you having a child and all, when are you gonna tell mom and dad?'' The red haired male wondered as Kaito's smile fell, Len's face now also turning a little white as he hadn't thought about this at all. How the fuck were they supposed to tell them something like this? ' _Hello I'm a Vampire and I'm carrying your son's child'_? It didn't sound too convincing or like a good idea…

''Ehm…'' Kaito muttered as he looked to the side with a weak smile, the red haired male a little irritated by this.

''You can't just not tell them! They're going to find out about it anyway if you don't!'' He shouted as the blue haired male let out a small scared yelp.

''W-well how am I supposed to tell them something like this?!'' He shouted back in defense. ''If they're even going to believe the first part I don't think they can take the second part! ' _Oh and by the way, you're gonna be grandparents because my boyfriend is carrying my child inside of him_ ', that doesn't really sound like a good idea, does it?''

''Well, I thought we could all go, the four of us. If we're both there they might take us seriously sooner, right?'' The red haired male said as Kaito was silent for a few second at this, having to admit his brother was right, that could work.

''Len?'' The older male looked over to the blonde as he knew he didn't have the best experience with his parents already, only having seen his mother as she was asking more than inappropriate questions.

''Well… Akaito is kinda right. We have to tell them sometime, and better now than when the baby is already born.'' He said as Rin smiled at this.

''Indeed!'' She said. ''I'll be there too, we'll convince them together.''

''I guess it's settled then,'' Kaito smiled at the blonde, pulling an arm around his shoulder as he pulled Len close to him.

''Oh and I kind of already told mom we would be there Sunday, are you free?'' Akaito smiled as Kaito let out a sigh at this.

''You know its Saturday today right?'' He said with a slight annoyed voice as the red haired male nodded, Rin smiling at the two with the same expression Akaito was giving them.

''What time?'' Kaito sighed as he pulled a hand through his hair, knowing it was better now than never. At least at this rate he didn't have time to dread over their reaction too much…


	15. Search Warrant

''Oh my, I didn't expect all of you to show up!'' The energetic female smiled as she got up out of her chair, sitting in the backyard as it was a warm and sunny day. The four had arrived at the place of Kaito's and Akaito's their parents, their father being there too this time.

''Nice to finally meet you, my name is Satoshi.'' The older man smirked at Len as he shook his hand, the blonde almost being pulled down to the ground because of the man's stern handshake.

''L-likewise.'' The boy muttered with a weak smile, quickly sitting down as he could feel another sting in his stomach. He hoped his face didn't show his agony as he just wanted this horrible uncomfortable conversation to be over already.

''And my name is Akane, I'm not sure if I told you that yet?'' The woman smiled gentle at the blonde, Len just nodding at this as he wasn't sure how to react. He didn't really care to be honest, she wasn't really his type of person. ''Aren't you hot with that sweater on?''

''N-no it's fine.'' Len lied as he really couldn't take it off right now. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie to hide his tummy, not being able to hide it anymore with just his shirt.

''Well you just decided to all show up at once?'' Satoshi smirked as he looked around once everyone was settled, Kaito and Len sitting together on the wooden bench as Rin and Akaito were sitting on separate chairs.

''Ehm yes, but not without a reason.'' Akaito started, not having any idea how to start this. ''We… We all need to tell you something.''

''I knew it!'' Akane said with a big smile, the four now a little confused. ''You're not really dating are you? You two just switched and tried to make us believe you suddenly started liking other genders? Well too bad, I already called it the second you two told us!''

''Uhm…'' Kaito muttered as he looked at his brother in confusion, Akaito just shaking his head.

''Oh, what?'' Akane muttered. ''Well this is awkward…''

''Ehm no it's not that. This is something a little more… Well let's just say it's going to take some convincing to make you actually believe us.'' Akaito muttered with a weak smile as Kaito couldn't have said it better himself.

''What are you going on about? Did you meet at some weird fetish party instead of being neighbors or something?'' Satoshi wondered as he was staring at his sons with the oddest expression.

''W-what? No!'' Kaito said as he could feel his face flushing a little. ''What the hell dad?!''

''Then what is it?'' He said with a more stern voice, getting a little annoyed now.

''Well, we didn't really start dating because we fell in love on first sight or something, it's a little more complicated than that…'' Akaito said as the two adults both let out sighs at this.

''Get on with it already.'' Akane now said as she was really getting inpatient at this point, her husband not looking much better.

''Rin,'' Len said as he looked over to his sister. The girl let out a small sigh as she nodded at him, already understanding what he was about to say. ''I think it's better if we just show you.''

''But you have to promise not to freak out, okay?'' Kaito quickly said after this, looking at his parents with a warning expression. The two adults just let out small scoffs as they nodded, not having any idea what was so unbelievable they had to be _this_ prepared for it on but just going with it.

''Okay…'' Len let out a small breath as he was really nervous, how would the two react? He scoot himself a little closer to the blue haired male as he could see Rin also doing the same from her spot. He could feel the parent's eyes on him as he pulled his nose towards the blue haired male's neck, smelling that amazing scent as he closed his eyes, breathing it in fully. He could feel his heart beating quicker as his blood pumped through his body with a faster pace, feeling his fangs growing in his mouth as he knew his eyes were red now too. He opened his eyes as he pulled back, looking at the two adults as he could see their expressions go from uninterested straight to a shocked one.

''W-what the fuck!'' Satoshi let out a yelp as this wasn't too loud but still louder than his normal speaking voice. His eyes were big as he looked from the boy to the girl, their eyes now red as they still had their mouths closed.

''Oh… my God.'' Akane had no idea how to even begin reacting to this as she could see the two opening their mouths, their fangs now visible.

''W-what the fuck is going on here..?'' The man wondered as the two adults were clearly baffled by this all. Len felt his fangs easing off as his eyes turned back to its natural color, Rin's also doing so.

''I told you not to freak out…'' Kaito muttered with a small smile, his parents still looking quite normal for how they would usually react to shocking things like this.

''A-are they-'' Satoshi quietly started as he was cut off by his wife's shouting.

''Vampires?!'' She shouted loudly as the eyes of the four all turned big.

''Stop shouting!'' Kaito hissed at his mother as the female not closed her mouth, still confused and baffled.

''But yes, that's kind of what we're getting at.'' Akaito muttered with a small smile as Satoshi just pulled up a hand to his forehead, his wife looking down with big eyes.

''I see…'' The man said as he seemed to be taking this the best, the female sitting in her chair like a statue.

''And before you're going to ask let me explain a few things.'' Kaito said as his parents looked at him. ''Yes, they do drink our blood in order to survive. No, it doesn't hurt us and no, we can't turn into them that way.''

The two adults were quiet at this for a good five minutes as everything had to sink in, their faces showing clear distress and confusion. After ten minutes passed the woman finally decided to speak up, now looking a little less horrified.

''But if… How do you… How are new ones of _that kind_ created then?'' The female wondered as she was clearly still baffled but already looking much better.

''Just like we make new humans…'' Akaito muttered with a somewhat weak smile. ''If we have kids it's going to be one of them automatically.''

''I see…'' Satoshi muttered, letting out a big sigh. ''So what the hell do we do with this? I don't really understand, you could easily have kept it a secret for the rest of your lives but still you decide to tell us?''

''Ehm, well that's a very good question.'' Kaito said with a weak smile. ''We came here today to also bring some good news… At least I hope you find it good news.''

''Good news?'' Akane muttered. ''What do you mean?''

''You're going to be grandparents!'' Akaito said with a big smile, looking a little too excited as he cheered to himself. Their parent's mouths fell open once more as they stared at the blonde girl with wide eyes.

''Y-you're pregnant?'' Akane stuttered as she couldn't believe it, her face now turning into a small smile. She looked back at her husband as he was now also smiling weakly, this being a lot better than the other news they'd just gotten.

''Uhm, well about that…'' Kaito muttered as his parents' eyes immediately snapped towards him.

''Don't tell me you're about to ruin this, please don't.'' Satoshi said with a warning look.

''No, not at all!'' He smiled weakly at his father. ''The reason we told you about all of this is because otherwise you would have found out sooner or later anyway.''

''What do you mean?'' Akane muttered as she gave her son a confused look.

''Well,'' Kaito muttered as he looked at the boy sitting next to him, Len's face now getting a little red as he looked at the older male. ''It's not Rin who's pregnant.''

''Y-you… What?!'' Satoshi almost shouted as his head couldn't take any more mind-fucks. The boy let out a small sigh as he pulled his hoodie off, seeing the older male's parents' eyes now getting bigger than before as his bloated tummy was clearly visible through his shirt.

''Yeah, it's like that.'' Akaito smirked. ''They can have kids no matter what gender they are.''

''What… How does that even work?!'' Akane stuttered as she walked over to the boy, Len not moving as he knew this was all pretty confusing for them. He smiled weakly at the female as he could see her reaching out with her hand to his stomach, very carefully placing her hand on it as her expression immediately changed from confused to a small smile.

''Oh whoa…'' She said as she now crouched down in front of the boy while looking at her husband, silently asking him to also come over. He smiled at his wife as he did so, Len feeling a little like an art piece in a museum but knowing this was something he just had to take for now.

He reached out as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up as he could see the two people's expressions now change into a more baffled one, their faces showing clear wide smiles. Akane very slowly pulled her hand back on the boy's tummy as she gave him time to refuse if he didn't want her doing so. Len didn't say anything as he felt the female's hand touching him, Akane now letting out small laughs out of happiness as he could tell she really wanted grandchildren.

''So… This is yours, right?'' Satoshi asked as he looked at his son, Kaito just nodding at him. The man let out a small chuckle as he gently also reached out to touch the boy's stomach, Len getting a little embarrassed now as everyone was staring at his body…

''How many weeks are you at?'' Akane smiled as she looked up at the boy.

''Sixteen weeks.'' He said with a small smile too.

''Oh my god, Kaito you have no idea how happy you're making me right now.'' The female said as she got up, grabbing her son tightly as she hugged him. The blue haired male let out a chocked gasp at this as he was glad his parents were taking it so well.

* * *

 _Miku dropped her bag in the hallway as it had been a long day at school, pulling off her coat as she walked into the living room. She smiled as soon as she saw her wife sitting down on the couch together with their newborns. The pink haired female looked up from the book she was reading as the two were laying down next to her on the couch._

'' _Hey,'' Luka smiled as she reached out with her arms to give her wife a hug, Miku walking over to her as she did so. ''How was school?''_

'' _Tiring.'' She simply said as she grabbed one of the baby's, putting them on her lap as she sat down on that spot. ''Have you already mastered to find out who is who?''_

'' _Well,'' Luka smiled as she grabbed the other one, putting them on her lap as the two babies just looked around, drooling a little as they still had no idea what was happening at all yet. ''This one has to be Len because his nose is a little bit bigger than Rin's.''_

'' _Oh, really?'' Miku chuckled. She pulled open the front of the pants of the little one that was sitting on her lap, checking their gender to see if her wife was right. ''Oh my, you're right.''_

'' _Yes! Finally!'' Luka cheered as they had been mixing the two up for months already, the two now only being six months old._

'' _Were they this quiet all day?'' Miku smiled as they only thing she'd heard from them was just small noises that babies would make._

'' _What do think?'' Luka said with a weak smile as the turquoise haired female chuckled._

'' _I guess not then.'' She said as she turned Rin around, the small girl now facing her as her big eyes were staring up at her with great fascination. She turned her head around a little as she reached out clumsily to Miku's hand, the female pulling up her finger for her. The small girl wrapped her tiny hand around it as she smiled widely at her mother, the two older female's both letting out a small 'aww' at this._

'' _You're so cute, I can just eat you up!'' Miku smiled as she pulled up the small girl to her face, kissing Rin's forehead as she could hear another small laugh from the girl._

'' _O-oh my god…'' Luka let out a chocked breath as Miku now let out a sarcastic chuckle, both of them looking over to the small one that was sitting on the pink haired female's lap. ''You need a diaper change…''_

'' _Ever since they started eating solid food their poop has started to stink twice as bad.'' Miku chuckled. The pink haired female nodded as she pulled the small boy into her arms, walking off to change him._

 _Miku let out a small sigh as she stared at the girl on her lap, wondering how this could even have happened. She was only twenty years old and already had a family and a house. How had it all turned out this way? She wasn't complaining one bit though, it had always been in her mind to have children, only thinking she was about to be the one having to carry them. This was a fun alternative._

'' _M-…'' Miku's eyes shot open as she could hear the small girl on her lap letting out something that sounded like letter, she only being six months old not being able to speak yet at all._

'' _M-mo…'' She tried again as Miku's smile only grew, pulling the girl closer to her._

'' _Mommy, say it. Say mommy.'' She encouraged as the little one in her lap just looked at her, not understanding what she was telling her at all._

'' _M-mom-… Mommy?'' She almost asked as the turquoise haired female let out a chocked laugh, not believing this at all, baby's would usually only speak when they were at least a year old._

'' _L-Luka!'' She shouted, grabbing the girl in her arms as she walked up the stairs. She walked into the baby room as the pink haired female was just pulling Len's pants back up, her face a little surprised as she stared at her wife with a weak smile._

'' _What?'' She asked as she had no idea what Miku was so excited about. The turquoise haired female stood in the room as she looked back at their daughter, smiling at her._

'' _Say it.'' She gently smiled at Rin as the girl stared at her with big eyes. ''Mommy.''_

'' _M-mo…'' The girl started again as this was all it took to get Luka just as excited, her mouth falling open. She grabbed the boy as she walked over to her wife, her face now having a big smile on it._

'' _Mom-my…'' The girl muttered as she stared at her brother. The boy stared at his sister with a somewhat confused expression as he reached out with his small arm, grabbing the girl's hand lightly._

'' _Oh my god, they're so cute!'' Luka smiled as she gave her wife a quick kiss, her heart being overwhelmed with warmth by their new addition to the family. She was so happy, and she was the most happy she could share her life with her lover like this._

* * *

''Hey!'' Len shouted with a smirk as he could feel something sliding across his arm, looking over to see a now light green streak of paint on his lower arm. He looked over to the blue haired male as Kaito had a cheeky smile on his face.

''Oh come on, let's at least have fun with this!'' He smiled as the blonde let out a fake irritated sigh.

''You're more like a kid than the one we're going to have within six months from now.'' Len said as he continued painting the wall. They were decorating the baby room as they decided they didn't want to know the gender yet, painting the walls of the room a pastel green.

''Six months?'' Kaito thought out loud, continuing to paint the wall. ''Oh whoa that's true… You're already sixteen weeks in…''

''Yup…'' Len muttered awkwardly as he wasn't sure if he was happy that he was already a few months into the pregnancy, he was actually getting pretty worried. Luka and even Kaito's mother told him stories about being pregnant he didn't like at all. Things like getting horrible headaches, trouble sleeping or not being able to walk normally at the end because his belly would get too big. The part he feared the most was still the birth, the thought of having to push a person out of his body scared him, even if that person was just a small baby. It would probably hurt like hell too, he might even tear himself open doing that!

''Len?''

''W-what?'' The blonde tensed up as he suddenly heard the older male close to him, now snapped out of his thoughts.

''Are you growing boobies?'' He asked as he was looking down the boy's shoulder, Len's eyes getting big the second Kaito said this. He looked down in horror as he wasn't sure why he expected there to suddenly be two full grown bumps, there not much showing through his shirt as he let out a relieved sigh.

''E-ehm…'' Len muttered as he felt Kaito pulling his collar open a bit, now staring down his chest as the only thing that could be seen were his nipples. They were slightly bigger and swollen, Len having felt them itching for quite a while now as he finally understood why this was.

''How cute.'' Kaito chuckled as he pulled his hand back, hugging the blonde from behind while giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''You're becoming a real mommy.''

''S-shut up…'' The boy looked down. ''I don't want to get boobies.''

''We'll ask Yukari about it tomorrow.'' The older male said as Len just nodded, his next check-up was scheduled tomorrow.

* * *

''Everything seems so be going perfect, you're doing great!'' Yukari smiled as she started packing her bag once more. Len pulled his shirt down as he sat back up, Kaito now sitting down next to him on the couch. ''Do you have any questions?''

''Ehm I do actually…'' Len muttered as he thanked his mothers and Rin for not being here right now. The lilac haired woman looked up at the two with a gentle smile, making it clear she was listening. ''D-do I get… How does is work when the baby is born? With feeding and everything?''

''You mean if you're going to start growing breasts?'' Yukari smiled as the blonde looked to the side with a slight flush, nodding at this as he could feel Kaito grabbing his hand. ''Well it differs with everyone but if within now and a few weeks your chest doesn't grow it won't get any bigger. With males usually only the nipples swell up.''

''Okay…'' Len said as he was actually very happy to hear that, he didn't want any more bumps, his stomach was already more than enough trouble.

''Do you know what size the baby is right now?'' Kaito suddenly asked as the blonde hadn't even thought about that.

''At seventeen weeks it should be the size of pomegranate, or about five inches.'' Yukari smiled. ''Now there is also another thing I'd like to discuss with you, since now we have some time alone anyway.''

Len swallowed as he wasn't sure what she meant by this but it probably being something embarrassing, as his family wasn't here to listen in now.

''We need to talk about what kind of delivery method you'd like.'' She said with the same smile as Len could feel his body tensing up at this, squeezing Kaito's hand a little out of reflex as this really wasn't something he'd like to talk about but knowing it was necessary. ''There are different kinds of course, I think a natural childbirth at home would be best for you. I'll be there to guide you through everything of course.''

''Ehm…'' Len said as he looked down, not knowing what to say at this as he could feel himself starting to tremble a bit.

''Are there any other methods that be less painful? What about a C-section?'' Kaito spoke up as he could tell the blonde wasn't comfortable.

''A C-section would be even more difficult than with a woman as your womb is behind all of your organs, it would also take a long time to heal. It's something I'd like to avoid as much as possible as we can't really go to a hospital as easily either.'' Yukari said with a weaker smile. ''We can also try a water birth, it relaxes your muscles and makes it less painful.''

''I'd like that… A water birth sounds good.'' Len muttered as he looked up at Kaito, the blue haired male gently smiling at him. He gave the blonde a quick kiss on his forehead as he hugged him close, knowing this was difficult for him.

* * *

''Damn, you can't see it clearly…'' Lily squinted her eyes as she stared at the screen, looking at the video while sitting almost with her nose smushed against the screen.

''You're sure this is real?'' The man behind the computer asked, the blonde female letting out an irritated scoff.

''Yes it is, and I will make sure the whole world gets to see this!'' She said. She paused the video as she grabbed the USB stick out of the computer, the video of the blonde sitting in the hospital room while biting Kaito now flashing off the screen as she walked out. Lily walked back to her office as she felt irritated that her plan had worked out even though she still didn't have any actual evidence, who was going to believe this?

She grabbed a stack of papers she'd filled out earlier as she needed to at least try. She walked towards the office of the chief as she needed more than just detective work for this, she needed a search warrant to get into their house…

''Chief, please listen to this!'' She shouted loudly while opening the door. The man sitting at his desk let out an irritated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

''Lily, no. You do realize what kind of trouble you brought me into with your little stunt last time, right? I had your colleague tell _me_ that you couldn't do something like that. You've embarrassed yourself and me in front of the entire office.'' He said with an annoyed voice as the blonde haired female walked in anyway.

''Please just hear me out!'' She pleaded, sitting down without permission. ''I _do_ have evidence, didn't you look at the new video I sent you?''

''I did and it was just as ridiculous as the first one.'' He said as he already got back to his work, ignoring the woman.

''I have a witness and multiple pieces of evidence that lead to it being real, both of them! Please give me another chance, I just need a warrant!'' She said as the man let out an irritated sigh, now pulling off his reading glasses.

''I knew it was a bad idea to give an enthusiast like you this case… I had hoped it would end in nothing.'' He admitted, looking to the side. ''Aren't you supposed to be busy with something else?''

''Something like what?'' Lily wondered as she didn't like the chance of subject at all.

''You know…'' The man spoke as he didn't say anything after this. He made a few gestures with his hands as his eyes were staring at the blonde detective's stomach. Lily let out a harsh scoff as she crossed her arms at this. She put the papers down on the man's desk, not wanting to continue this conversation.

''Please?'' She begged a last time. She could see the man letting out a sigh as he stared down at the paperwork. He thought about it for less than a minute as he grabbed his pen.

''You've got a week to get some actual evidence and otherwise this case is closed.'' He said, looking at the woman with a warning expression. ''After that you're only going to be taking small cases, I know you can get too caught up in your work and I don't want you to suffer because of that, got it?''

''Absolutely!'' Lily smiled widely. The man let out another sigh as he signed the papers, the blonde female now having the biggest grin on her face. As soon as he was done she quickly made her way out of the office. She walked back to her desk as she grabbed her jacket, pulling it around her shoulders. She quickly made her way towards the exit of the police station as Lily's smile only got wider with each step they got closer to finally catching the boy. Maybe this would turn out the way she wanted after all…


	16. Change

'' _Miku!''_

 _The turquoise haired female looked up as she was sitting on the couch with one of the little ones in her arms, hearing the pink haired female walking down the stairs._

'' _Miku, you're not going to believe this!'' Luka smirked as she was carrying the other little one in her hands, this being Len. She walked over to the couch as she sat down in front of it on the floor. She put the boy down as well as she grabbed his waist, forcing him to have his feet at the floor. The boy first looked like he was about to cry as he stared down at the floor like it was a scary monster._

'' _Come on Len, I know you can do it!'' Luka said with a gentle voice as the boy seemed to calm down at this. Miku looked in awe as she put the girl on her lap now in sitting position, knowing what her wife was trying to do._

 _The pink haired female very slowly raised her hands up, now holding onto the boy's small hands. Luka's finger was enough for him to grab onto, the boy letting out small scared yelps as his legs trembled a little but didn't fall down. The pink haired female very quickly eyed her wife with a happy smile as Miku was also grinning up to her ears._

'' _He's standing!'' Luka cheered as Miku bit her lip to keep her from making any weird happy giggles._

'' _He's so adorable!'' She smiled as she also sat down on the floor, trying the same with Rin as the girl didn't seem to be as compliant as her brother. She started crying the second Miku's hands left her tummy, the turquoise haired female letting out a small laugh as she put her back on her lap._

'' _Okay okay, sorry.'' She said as she pet the small girl's back, the crying slowly ceasing. Miku looked over to her wife as she suddenly saw a very big smile on her face. Miku's eyes snapped towards the little boy as she couldn't believe the sight, the blonde now lifting his foot a little as he tried moving himself, only for him to slip and lose his balance. Thankfully the pink haired woman caught him as he had a soft landing._

'' _Oh my god, he's trying to walk!'' Luka smiled. ''They're only eight months old and they're trying to walk!''_

'' _M-mom-…'' The girl on Miku's lap tried again as this only made the two even happier, the turquoise haired female giggling as she hugged Rin tightly._

'' _I'd never thought that having kids would be this fun!'' She smiled as there were small tears in her eyes._

'' _Me neither.'' Luka said as she looked back at her wife, kissing her cheek gently._

* * *

''Mom please!''

Len chuckled as he could hear Kaito franticly talking to his mother on the phone, the woman calling quite a lot lately ever since she heard of the news.

''No we don't know-… That's the whole point!'' Kaito said with a somewhat annoyed voice, knowing his mother was just trying to be nice even though it was getting quite tiring. ''Just buy some green clothes, not pink or blue!''

Len let out a hard laugh as he couldn't keep it in anymore, small tears in the corners of his eyes now forming. The blue haired male looked in his direction with an even more irritated expression as he let out a harsh sigh.

''Yes that's-… Ehm… Somewhere at the end of March.'' He suddenly said more quietly as Len already knew what they were talking about. The older male now walked over to the blonde as he sat down on the couch, Len lying down on it with his back against the armrest as he lifted his legs so now they lay over Kaito's lap. ''Well we're not sure since we don't really have an exact date of when… It happened.''

The blonde smiled at Kaito as he could feel him gently rubbing his tummy, it now really starting to look like something as it was also getting quite heavy, he'd already gained a good ten pounds. He just hoped all of that was from the baby and not him just getting fat as he had been eating a lot more ice-cream lately…

''He's doing fine, just sore feet.'' Kaito now said as he smiled at the boy, Len letting out a small giggle as he found it amusing how worried the woman was about him and the baby. He could tell she was really excited for her first grandchild.

''Okay I'll make sure… Yes of course I am taking good care of him.'' Kaito chuckled as he gently squeezed the boy's cheek. ''Okay thanks, bye.''

''She's really... Enthusiastic.'' Len chuckled as the blue haired male let out a big sigh, putting his phone down as his ear felt hot and sweaty, having been on the phone with his mother for almost an hour.

''Yup…'' He muttered. ''She means well.''

''I know, it's just funny how frustrated you get.'' Len chuckled as he pulled himself up, now sitting close to the older male as he pulled his arms around his neck.

''She told me she's going to send me a list of things to get for the baby.'' Kaito said with a proud expression as Len had to keep himself from chuckling again.

''Did she now? Well that's good. We already have half of it probably.'' The blonde said with a smile as he put his head on Kaito's chest. They'd gotten quite a lot of stuff from his mothers as these were still Len's own old things like a bed, a playpen and a high chair for at dinner.

''So how're you doing now?'' Kaito wondered as he gently grabbed one of the boy's feet, knowing he was having trouble walking because of the pain in them.

''Fine, I just…'' The blonde muttered, looking down on his tummy as he already found it a little troublesome, not being able to hug the older male properly. ''I kind of feel like a fat ass…''

''Oh don't you even start on that,'' Kaito warned with raised eyebrows. ''You're not fat, you're carrying a child inside of you, those are two very different things.''

''I know but… What if once I'm not pregnant anymore and I'm still like this?'' The boy pouted as he had already noticed small marks appearing on his skin on the sides of his tummy, these probably being stretch marks as he wasn't too happy about that. ''What if my stomach just deflates and I'm left with an empty balloon that will never go away?''

''Don't worry about that.'' Kaito said with now a smile as he kissed the boy's forehead. ''That won't happen. Do you see your mother walking around with a deflated stomach? Or my mother?''

''No but-'' The blonde started as he was cut off by Kaito's lips now pressed against his own.

''I don't want to hear any more but's from you.'' He said with a smile as he hugged the boy tightly. ''You should be happy about this, I know I am.''

''I _am_ happy, just insecure…'' Len said as did this make him feel better but still in doubt.

''That will go away once our little one is here, or maybe even sooner. You just need to focus on doing what feels right for your body right now, okay?'' The blue haired male grabbed the boy's chin to make him look at him, Len just nodding at this.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said as he kissed Len once more, the blonde now kissing back as he loved the attention. He had no idea why he was so insecure about these things but he was glad that Kaito was there to help him with it, he shouldn't forget that he wasn't doing this alone.

''Oh, I almost forgot!'' Kaito suddenly said as Len tensed up at this, a little surprised by the older male sudden outburst. ''Wait here, I have something for you.''

Len watched as Kaito got up from the couch. He walked over to the hallway as he started rumbling around in a bag, the blonde getting a little curious now as he very slowly walked over to the hallway. He made sure the older male didn't hear him as he walked over to him on his tip toes, seeing Kaito's face was a little conflicted as he was looking for this mystery item in a gigantic bag.

''What are you looking for?'' The boy suddenly said as he could see Kaito tensing up at this, the bag that was in his hands now falling down on the floor together with all of its contents.

''Ah!'' The blue haired male let out a small surprised squeak as he stiffened. He turned himself around to look at the blonde with an irritated expression even though he was also smirking. ''Don't fucking do that…''

''It was too easy.'' Len chuckled as he crouched down, this being a little harder than usual as his tummy was in the way. The older male did so too and they started cleaning up the stuff that was now all over the floor, Kaito looking to be like a little anxious as he looked around for his item nervously.

''So what were you looking-…For…'' Len started as his smile soon fell, his hand touching something small and soft as he looked at the item he'd just touched. It was a small square box with was lined with a red velvet fabric. The boy's eyes got big as he immediately understood what this was, his cheeks heating up like crazy now.

''You found it?'' Kaito said with a quiet voice, his face now showing a weak smile. He grabbed the blonde's hands as he pulled him back up, knowing Len couldn't get up himself anymore. He grabbed the small box as he stood in front of Len, seeing the boy's eyes were still gigantic and his face still flushed a dark red. He didn't say anything as Kaito opened the box, a set of two rings now showing. They looked to be like the standard wedding rings, they were plain gold as Len noticed there was something written inside of them.

On one of the rings was engraved _: 'Scent brought us in touch'_ as the other said _'but love kept us together.'_ Len let out a small gasp as these words really hit him hard, thinking about it as he knew it was true. He looked up at Kaito with small tears in the corners of his eyes, his face showing a wide smile.

''I… I'm not sure what-'' Len started with a broken voice as Kaito gently pushed his finger against the blonde's lips, silently telling him it was okay.

''Now I can finally do this officially.'' The blue haired male said as he grabbed one of the rings out of the small box. Len's eyes widened as he wasn't sure if he could take this, his heart already feeling like it was melting into his body. He could see the older male getting down on one knee in front of him as Len held his breath, looking down at Kaito with big teary eyes. He bit his lip as he could see Kaito smiling gently at him.

''I know it hasn't been easy, not after finding out you were pregnant so suddenly. I was surprised for sure but also very happy. And I'm still happy, I'm overjoyed even. I can't imagine my life without you, you've become so precious and I adore every part of you.'' The blue haired male said with a slight shaky voice as Len could also see small tears in the corners of his eyes. The blonde let out a small gasp again as he was holding his breath for too long, feeling a set of watery tears now roll down his cheeks. This was too much, he couldn't take this…

''I want to be with you forever, for as long as I'm alive. Will you let me? Will you marry me?'' Kaito asked with a small hitch in his breath, now telling a small tear run down his cheek as he couldn't keep it in. The blonde couldn't stand on his legs anymore as he fell to the floor, Kaito catching him thankfully. Len sobbed loudly as he hugged Kaito with his arms around the man's neck, furiously nodding his head as he couldn't find the breath to speak.

They sat like this for a small while until Len calmed down, both of them smiling widely as they pulled back to face each other. Kaito gently grabbed the boy's hand, sliding the ring around his finger. Len's face was still tearstained as he reached out with trembling hands to grab the forgotten ring that was still in the box. He also grabbed Kaito's hand as he slowly slid the golden ring around the older male's ring finger. Soon after this Kaito grabbed the boy's hand as he entwined their fingers together.

''I love you.'' Kaito smiled as he put his forehead against that of the blonde's, Len letting out another gasp as this almost sounded like a small laugh.

''I… I love you too.'' He said with a tired voice, his body worn out from crying so much as his emotions were still running wild inside of his head. They hugged each other once more as Len breathed in that lovely scent of the blue haired male, still loving it as much to this day. He was about to speak again as their beautiful moment was ruined by a loud ringing of the doorbell, the two males tensing up at the sudden noise.

Kaito let out a harsh irritated sigh as he pulled himself up, after this also grabbing the blonde's hands to help him up. Len walked back into the living room as he could see Kaito walking towards the door. He couldn't really let a stranger see him right now, his stomach wasn't that big yet but it was obvious enough for people to give him strange looks. He didn't want that to happen.

''Ehm, excuse me?!'' Len heard the older male almost shouting as multiple footsteps could be heard throughout the house. ''You can't just-!''

''Yes I can, I have a warrant.''

Len's eyes widened as he now recognized this voice immediately, his breathing speeding up as he quickly looked around. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the couch as he wrapped it around himself, this covering him up perfectly.

''Oh hello there,'' Lily smiled as she walked into the living room, the boy now coming in her view. ''You don't mind if we have a little look around, right?''

''What do you want?'' Len snapped as he really wasn't in the mood for this. His legs hurt and his emotions were still running high. Thankfully he fed himself not even an hour ago so that wasn't going to be a problem now.

''Nothing.'' The blonde woman said as Len could easily tell this was a lie, she didn't even try to hide it. About three officers now also entered their house, all making their ways to separate rooms as Len just let out a harsh sigh, knowing there was really nothing he could do about this. It wasn't like they had anything to hide really, right?

''What's this?''

Len heard the female's voice as he walked up the stairs slowly with the blanket still around him. He could hear Kaito already walking up the stairs behind him. The two made their way up as the blonde detective was now standing in the freshly painted baby room, Len and Kaito's eyes both widening as they knew there was no reasonable explanation for this…

''Are you expecting?'' Lily said with a somewhat surprised expression, Len noticing her mood had suddenly changed from the irritating one to a tender and calmer one.

''We're just storing all of these things for a friend who's expecting.'' Kaito quickly said as the officers down stairs could be heard making a mess of things.

''Storing all of this? For a friend?'' Lily repeated as she looked around the room, her face still looking calm. Len just nodded, finding her reaction to the baby room quite odd but not saying anything about it.

''So what? Is that a crime?'' The boy snapped to test the woman as Lily shook her head calmly. She walked into the room further as she opened the closet that was in the room, staring at the small clothes and diapers that were in there. She closed it up and walked over to the window, staring out of it.

''It doesn't look like it.'' She said quietly. ''The cot is painted the exact same color like the walls. It also smells like freshly painted walls in here. You can't tell me that all of this isn't yours.''

''Well it doesn't really matter if you believe us or not, it's still isn't a crime to have any of this.'' Kaito said with a harsh voice as he could see the detective turn around at this. Her face showed a slight smile, this for some reason making Len and Kaito very uncomfortable. What was she up to?

''It isn't.'' She said with her small smile. ''What's with the blanket? It's not that cold in here.''

''Why do you care?'' Len said with a lower voice, getting irritated now. She was getting way too nosy.

''Are you hiding something in there?'' She said as she slowly walked closer to the two standing in the doorway. Len refused to move, he didn't want to let this horrible woman win.

''How old are you again?'' She now asked, standing very close to Len as Kaito was standing right next to them. His face showed anger as he had one hand in between the two, making sure Lily didn't get a chance to even lay even one finger on Len.

''Nineteen.'' Len hissed as he really had no idea why she was asking this.

''Fourteen years ago,'' Lily just said, Len's eyes now getting wider as he stopped breathing for a second. ''Do you remember what happened when you were five? At the hospital?''

''W-what…'' Len muttered as he let go of the blanket that was covering him out of shock, his mind now filling up with horrible thoughts as he couldn't have this also. She couldn't know about this, could she?

''Len,'' The blonde snapped out of his thoughts as he could feel a pair of warm hands on his shoulders, Kaito quickly grabbing the blanket as he kept it in place this way.

''What is your problem, really?'' Kaito now snapped towards the woman. ''I'm getting the idea this is personal.''

''It is.'' Lily said, her smile now falling down. ''You're the one who ruined my father's life.''

''Your father..?'' Len muttered, his wide eyes now looking down. ''Y-your father…''

''He wasn't about to tell anybody about what he saw, but still you… You creatures ruined his life!'' Lily now almost shouted, her expression turning into an angrier one.

''I-I…'' Len had no idea what to say at this. She was right, in a way. But how could he have prevented this? He was only five years old at the time! He couldn't have done anything about it.

''Is that why you're trying so hard to expose me?!'' Len raised his voice now too, his eyes turning red as anger overtook him. ''How could I have done anything about that?! I can't help it! You should just leave me alone-!''

'' _Len_.'' The blonde stopped his talking as he only now noticed his fangs slightly poking his bottom lip. His eyes widened as he looked at the detective in front of him, knowing he just exposed himself right in front of her. He could quickly feel Kaito grabbing his face and pushing it into his chest, hiding him from the rest of the world.

''Please leave us.'' Kaito said with an angry yet calm voice. The boy could hear Lily letting out a scoff and after this a small chuckle, this only irritating him more.

''No way.'' She said. ''If I expose you for the rest of the world my father will get his job back. Everyone will believe him and he will be able to continue his life without any problems.''

''You've got no evidence to prove any of this. Nobody is going to believe those stupid videos.'' Kaito said with a harsh voice once more.

''You really think that's all I've-Ugh!'' Lily suddenly let out a harsh cry as the two in front of her were shocked to hear this. The woman let out a few coughs as she very slowly clamped her hands down on her stomach, almost like she was trying to keep herself together.

''U-uhm, are you… Okay?'' Kaito muttered as he wasn't sure if he cared for the female suddenly being in pain, they still hated each other after all.

''O-oh god, don't even try that now…'' Lily said with an irritated voice, her body now in squatting position close to the floor. ''W-where is your bathroom?''

''Down the hall…'' Len muttered as the two could see her almost sprinting towards it. She run into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her soon after, the two males just standing there in the hallway with a baffled expression on their faces.

''What just… What?'' Kaito was at loss for words as he had no idea to feel right now. He felt bad for the woman but also couldn't care less.

''I have no idea…'' Len muttered. The two looked at each other with half weak smiles as they had no idea what to do with this situation. ''I'd like to just sit down for now…''

''Sure.'' Kaito said as he helped the blonde into the bedroom, the two sitting down on the bed as downstairs the officers were probably still busy looking into every corner and crevice their house had. Len leaned his head on Kaito's shoulder as he closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream. He didn't want this irritating woman to ruin his life because of a small slip up. She couldn't…

''Hello?'' A sudden calm female voice filled the air as the two on the bed looked up, seeing the lilac colored hair now appearing. She walked up the stairs as Len still had his mouth open out of surprise.

''Oh what… Is something wrong?'' Kaito muttered as Yukari gave them both a weak smile.

''Everything is okay, I just forgot some things. What's going on with the cops down stairs though?'' She said quietly as she also sat down next to the two on the bed.

''Long story.'' Len muttered. ''The main problem is in the bathroom right now…''

''The main problem?'' The lilac haired female wondered, now having a confused expression on her face. Len just nodded as Kaito let out a small sarcastic laugh.

''Yeah well… There is this detective who's convinced that Len isn't a human.'' He said, knowing that Yukari could catch up with what he was trying to say immediately. She just nodded her head as she let out a sigh.

''I see, I was already wondering why you were wearing that blanket around you.'' She said while looking at the blonde.

A sudden sound could be heard as this sounded like the blonde detective in the bathroom. The noise she made was almost like she was crying out in agony, this didn't sound good. The three looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

''What is happening in there?'' Yukari wondered as she stood. Kaito wasn't sure what she was doing but not stopping her either, she was still a doctor. The lilac haired female walked over to the bathroom door as she knocked a couple of times on it.

''Are you okay in there?'' She asked out loud as the blonde detective was still giving out small painful cries.

''N-not really…'' She muttered in pain as Yukari just looked back at the two still sitting on the bed, almost as if she was asking for permission to enter. Len just nodded as he couldn't really say no at this, he hated the woman for sure but he couldn't let a doctor not do her job if she needed to.

''Do you need any help? I'm a doctor.'' Yukari wondered as there was a small silence after this, hearing the blonde detective panting for a few seconds before an answer came.

''F-fine, whatever.'' She just muttered.

''I'm coming in.'' Yukari said immediately after this as she opened the door, Len and Kaito watching how she disappeared into the bathroom. After this the only sounds that could be heard were muffled, no words audible as the two still had no idea what was happening.

''What the hell is going on with her?'' Len wondered as he pulled the blanket off his shoulders, it now getting pretty hot but his stomach still covered this way.

''I have no clue…'' Kaito muttered as he could see a few officers now making their way up the stairs, a younger man being the first to show. He looked at the two as he raised an eyebrow, clearly confused about where Lily just went.

''Where is the detective?'' He wondered out loud as Len just pointed at the bathroom.

''She's busy.'' He said as the man just nodded.

''I see… Well tell her we'll be waiting for her back at the station.'' He said as he turned himself around and walked down the stairs once more, the other officers following him. Len let out a small relieved sigh as he could also hear Kaito doing so. Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened as Yukari stepped out, the two sitting on the bed now perking up. They could see the lilac haired female was carrying something in her arms wrapped in a towel, her hands and shirt had a small amount of blood on them as this shocked the two.

''W-what happened..?'' Len muttered as he quickly got up, pushing himself up by Kaito's shoulder for support as his legs still hurt and felt weak. They walked over to the woman as she let out a small sigh.

''I think you better ask her yourself.'' She said with a weak smile, she was clearly upset.

''Thank you for your help.'' Kaito muttered.

''Anytime.'' Yukari said with a weak smile as she made her way down the stairs with the towel still in her hands. Len could hear the front door opening and closing as they now turned their attention towards the bathroom. They walked over to it as the blue haired male knocked lightly on it, hearing a small gasp coming from the female.

''Yes fine you can come in…'' She didn't sound too happy but also not like she did a few minutes ago. They opened the door as the scene they were faced with looked close to that one of a horror movie, there was a pool of blood in the middle of the bathroom as Lily was sitting on the closed toilet bowl with all of her clothing on.

''W-what the fuck happened here?'' Len muttered as he stared down at the blood, his eyes wide. Kaito was just as shocked as he didn't understand how all of this could have happened in his house while he was pretty close to the whole situation. How couldn't he have heard anything?

''I had miscarriage.'' Lily said straight up as the two froze in their spot, all of their attention now focused on the blonde woman as she looked almost human now.

''Y-you… You were pregnant?!'' Kaito almost shouted, his eyes going down on the blood again. He now understood what Yukari was carrying in her arms as he was thankful the lilac haired woman hadn't told him what it was, he probably would have thrown up if she did.

'' _Was_ , yes.'' She answered. She let out a long sigh as she stared down on the floor. ''I'm sorry about the mess…''

''U-uhm… Don't worry about it…'' Len just muttered as he was still too shocked too say anything. ''Are you… Do you need anything? Don't you need to go to the hospital?''

''Why do you care?'' Lily said with an irritated voice as she stood from her spot, wanting to walk out but only for her legs to give out and fall to the floor. She caught herself in time with her arms as Kaito rushed over, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling it around his shoulders for support. ''That doctor woman told me my body just needed to rest so hospital isn't necessary…''

''Okay then you should rest a bit.'' He said with a determined voice. The blonde female didn't seem to really like this but she couldn't argue now, she didn't have a choice. They walked down the stairs where Kaito put the woman on the couch, Len sitting on the couch across from her as his legs were also at its limit.

''I'll get you something to eat.'' The blue haired male said after this as the detective let out another small sigh, looking down at the floor.

''How many weeks were you at?'' Len wondered now as this situation felt very odd. Not even an hour ago he was screaming at this woman and now he felt bad for her. This was partly also because he feared this might happen to him.

''Thirteen…'' She answered after a long silence. She was clearly uncomfortable with the situation but was still agreeing with it, it wasn't like she could just get up and leave.

''I see.'' Len just said as he pulled the blanket around him a little tighter. For some reason this really hit him hard.

''There you go.'' Kaito said with a small smile as he handed the woman a bowl of food. Lily looked at it with a confused expression as she started up at the blue haired male.

''What is this?'' She asked.

''Just eat it, it's to get your strength back.'' Kaito said as he walked over to Len, sitting down next to him. The detective just sighed as she started eating, looking down at her plate.

''How do you know this stuff?'' She wondered out loud while eating.

''I'm a fitness instructor, I know a lot of things about how keep your body healthy.'' He said with a smile, pulling an arm around Len's shoulders as he hugged him close. Lily just nodded as she looked up at the two, her eyes going from their faces down to Len's body for a small second before returning to their eyes.

''How any weeks are you at?'' She suddenly asked as the two on the couch were quiet for a small second. They mouths fell open but no sound came out, just sitting there like a bunch of idiots for a good minute.

''E-ehm…'' Len muttered as Lily now let out a small chuckle.

''I saw your stomach in the bathroom.'' She said. ''Just like your rings, when did all of this happen?''

''Please don't tell anyone.'' Len breathed out as he was in shock, how could he have been so careless?

''I won't.'' She said. ''I want to make a deal.''

''A deal?'' Kaito repeated as he didn't like the sound of this at all.

''That was your doctor right now who helped me, wasn't it?'' Lily asked as Len just nodded. ''I'm grateful, if she wouldn't have been there I probably would have come out of this even worse. I'm willing to stop all of this if you help me get my father his job back. You don't have to show anybody who you really are but I'm sure you or your parents can pull some strings. Just like they did back then…''

''I…'' Len muttered as he looked up at Kaito, who didn't look to be too happy with this.

''How can we be sure you're telling us the truth?'' Kaito said with a more irritated voice. ''I've had just enough of your games.''

''I'm not lying to you, all I really care about is my father. If I keep doing this my body will just keep on punishing me, it's the third time I've had a miscarriage now. It's getting worse each time so I think I should just take a rest. I can't with my father in the state he is now though…'' She said with a big sigh.

''If we're going to go through with this I want you to give us all the case files, no copies. I want you to give it all to us and then we'll help you.'' Kaito said as Len hadn't even thought about this. Lily just nodded as her body was clearly still weak and worn out, she couldn't really struggle now.

''I don't care, you can have them.'' She said as Kaito smirked at this.

''Fine, you've got yourself a deal.''


	17. Life Goes On

'Maybe we should get this.'' Kaito said with a happy voice. Len turned to look around and face the blue haired male, only for his surprised expression to turn into an embarrassed and irritated one as his fiancé was holding up a breast pump.

''No, put that back you idiot!'' Len hissed quietly at the blue haired male, slapping his arm. Kaito just let out a chuckled as he put the device back with a smirk on his face.

''Really, let's just keep it down and get what we need okay? I don't want to make a statement here, I actually don't want anybody to look at us at all.'' The blonde hissed again at Kaito, the blue haired male letting out a big sigh as he gave the boy a weak smile.

''Fine…'' He muttered as he put his hands in his pockets. Len was wearing a black coat as well for some thicker clothing, his stomach thankfully covered up because of this. He just looked a little fat now though, Kaito for some reason finding it cute. The older male walked close behind the boy as he just couldn't help but notice how his walking had become almost like a pregnant woman, his legs slightly curved and his stomach a little bit more leaning towards the front, his shoulders were also more to his back to steady his walking. Len was already at twenty-one weeks so it was getting obvious now, they had to be careful when going outside. Thankfully it was already November so wearing this many layers of clothing didn't bring up any suspicion.

''How are you feeling now?'' Kaito wondered quietly as he walked up behind the blonde, feeling the boy tensing up when his hands slowly slid over his shoulders.

''E-ehm… Fine.'' Len muttered back as Kaito held back a chuckle, he could tell the blonde was getting a little nervous but not wanting to attract any attention by making a fuss. The blue haired male leaned in with his lips close to his fiancé's ear, feeling him shiver underneath his touch.

''Why don't we have a little fun once we get home?'' He whispered into Len's ear as he could see the blonde almost dropping the item that he was holding in his hands. It had been a while since they last had any actual sexual contact since the pregnancy was really eating away at Len's energy.

''O-okay…'' This was the only thing Len could bare himself to say as he only now noticed how much his body was craving Kaito's touch.

It didn't take them long to get the hell out of the store and get in the car to get home already. They didn't get very far though, Kaito already too excited for his own good and slowly peeling away the boy's clothing while driving. He parked the car in a closed off area near the forest as he couldn't take it anymore, as well for the blonde who was already sitting in his lap.

''K-Kaito, stop… W-we can't…'' Len muttered in between kisses as his words didn't match his actions, his mouth protesting but his hands groping and pulling at the blue haired male's clothing like it was nothing.

''Says the one who's sitting on my lap.'' The older male chuckled as the blonde let out an irritated groan.

''S-shut up…'' He said in between breaths. ''I'm not… I didn't shower.''

''I know, it's okay. I just want to touch you.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he let go of the blonde's mouth, seeing that his fiancé's face was already flushed a light pink.

''L-liar!'' Len tried to shout but stuttered. ''W-what are your hands doing t-there then?!''

''Touching you.'' Kaito said with an even wider smirk as his hands already in the blonde's pants, groping the fat of Len's ass impatiently. He pulled one of his hands out to unbutton the boy's pants, still groping the blonde's ass but now also stroking him.

''A-ah..!'' Len moaned out as he tried to keep quiet, they weren't even inside. They were in a freaking car! This thought made him only more nervous and also a bit more aroused for some reason, his body feeling hotter than usual. ''K-Kaito… S-stop, I'm going to-… To make a mess..!''

''You're still wearing your undies, don't worry.'' The blue haired male said while giving the boy's ear a quick bite. He started stroking the boy's cock with a slight faster pace now, just loving hearing his breathing hitch every time his hand went back up.

''A-ahn, K-Kaito c-calm down!'' The boy moaned out in surprise, feeling his body starting to tremble and shudder as he knew it wasn't going to take much longer.

''No way, I want you to cum in my hand.'' The blue haired male almost whispered into his fiancé's ear, hearing the boy give out a soft embarrassed moan.

''D-don't say that!'' The blonde whined as soon enough Kaito felt him tensing up underneath his touch. His thighs trembled as his hands grabbed the man's **jacket** , clamping himself down on his shoulders. Kaito could feel his hand filling up with the boy's cum as Len let out a few more heavy pants, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

''Fuck, you're so cute when you cum.'' The blue haired male smirked as he heard the boy give out an irritated growl almost. He pulled his face back as there was now a dark red flush covering his cheeks, his eyes betraying him of the angry expression he was trying to put up as he just looked embarrassed now.

''W-whatever…'' Len said as he could feel Kaito removing his hand from his pants. The boy buttoned his pants once more as he looked down at the chair the man was sitting at, suddenly thinking about something to get him back for this.

Just as he was about to act out on his plan the air was filled with a certain ringing noise, this being the older male's phone. Kaito grabbed it out of his pocket as he looked at the screen, Len seeing his expression changing from curious to a slight irritated one.

''Who is it?'' The boy asked.

''My mom…'' Kaito muttered as he let out a sigh after this. ''I have to take this-Whoa!''

''No you don't.'' Len said as he pulled at the handle for the chair's backrest, this instantly falling down as Kaito's weight was on it. The blue haired male fell down with his back still to the chair, now lying down on the back seats with the chair still in between him. Len smirked as he grabbed the male's phone, pulling it out of his hand and putting it down on the backseats next to Kaito's head.

''What are you doing?'' The older male asked while chuckling, finding the blonde's behavior quite surprising but fun.

''Nothing, I just want to touch you.'' Len said with a cheeky smile. He placed his legs down next to Kaito's feet, which were still underneath the wheel close to the gas pedal. This way his head was in the perfect position close to the older male's crotch, Kaito already looking over with a smirk as he knew what was about to happen. He wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip.

Finally the phone stopped ringing as the silence was really too pleasing for Len to hear. Kaito almost never ignored a call from his mother, this partly being because of the woman freaking out if he didn't answer his phone.

''O-oh, fuck…'' Kaito hadn't expected the blonde to be so aggressive today, suddenly feeling a moist warmth around his cock as he hadn't even noticed Len pulling down his pants. He could feel him starting to suck and bob his head pretty quickly, this as well surprising the blue haired male as he let out another moan.

''A-ahn, f-fuck Len… Y-you're the o-ne that n-needs to calm down he-here..!'' He moaned out as he could hear the blonde chuckling, feeling the vibrations on his cock as this felt so good he almost came right then and there.

''L-Len please… I-I just-!'' The blue haired male tried to speak as the air was once more filled with the annoying ringtone of Kaito's phone. Len let out an irritated groan as he pulled his head up, looking over at Kaito with an annoyed expression.

''W-well I can't help it… Just let me tell her I'll call her back okay?'' Kaito said with a weak smile, knowing that Len could be pretty stubborn with these things. He grabbed his phone that was lying down next to him as he answered the call, hoping his voice sounded normal.

''Oh my god, you finally answered!'' The older male didn't even get a chance to speak as his mother was already franticly talking.

''Sorry, I was just in the store, I didn't hear my phone going off.'' He lied as he could hear his mother letting out a sigh.

''Well next time text me when that happens okay? I was so worried.'' She said as the older male had to hold back on sighing himself too. ' _When you call five seconds after the other call I don't really get the chance to text you._ ' He wanted to say but didn't, knowing that if he were to say that he'd be on the line with her for another half an hour. And he and his big friend didn't really feel like doing so right now.

''Really mom, you don't have to worry-Ahn!'' Kaito's eyes widened as he looked down, seeing that Len probably had gotten enough of waiting and pushed the older male's cock back into his mouth. He was bobbing his head up and down with full force as he stared up at Kaito with the cheekiest eyes, knowing that Kaito couldn't tell him to back off now.

''What's wrong?!'' The female on the other side only sounded more alarmed now, Kaito biting his lip as he really had to hold back a moan that was on the tip of his tongue.

''N-nothing, just… I-I'll call you back, okay?'' Kaito managed to say as he let out a harsh breath through his nose, the boy's tongue around his cock feeling really incredible, especially after weeks going without it.

''Ehm, okay… But you call me as soon as you have time!'' The woman demanded as Kaito let out a suppressed harsh sigh.

''Y-yeah, fine. Bye.'' He said as he turned his phone off, letting go of it as he let his head fall back into the headrest of his chair. He pulled his hands down on the blonde hair, lightly grabbing ahold of it as he now let out his moans, being able to fully enjoy himself now.

''O-ooh fuck Len, I'm gonna cum.'' He moaned as he could hear the boy give out a small agreeing moan. Kaito felt sparks shooting up his aching cock as he released himself into the boy's mouth, panting and sighing harshly while doing this. He made sure not to suddenly grab the blonde hair as he didn't want to hurt Len.

''F-fuck…'' Kaito breathed out as he could feel Len's mouth leaving his body. ''Don't do that while I'm on the phone.''

''Well I told you not to take it.'' Len said with a stubborn expression. ''That's your punishment for not listening to me.''

''That's your definition of 'punishment'?'' Kaito chuckled as he grabbed the boy, pulling him to lie down on his chest. ''Oh boy, you can punish me any day baby.''

''You're such a perv.'' Len muttered as he pulled his arms around his fiancé's neck, hugging him close. There was a small comfortable silence as Kaito almost drifted off, the rain hitting the windows also relaxing him before the blonde let out a harsh gasp. ''Fuck…''

''What?'' Kaito wondered as he opened his eyes to see now the blonde slightly worried face. He was staring at the receipt from their purchase just now, his eyes scanning over the list of items as the bag was next to them on the backseats.

''We forgot the pacifiers.'' He said as Kaito let out a small chuckle. Len looked at him with a pout, finding it somewhat offensive the older male was laughing at him for this.

''Don't worry about it, we can get them later.'' Kaito reassured Len as he petted his head, lovingly pulling his hand through the blonde hair.

''Fine…'' Len muttered as he put the receipt back in the bag. He tried to pull himself up but his arms were just too weak, his body protesting as he did so. He let out an irritated groan as he looked down at his belly, this being so big now that if he were to stand up he couldn't even see his feet anymore, and he was only half way there!

''Here let me help you.'' Kaito said with a calm voice as he could already tell the blonde wasn't getting this done by himself. He grabbed the boy's shoulders as he pushed him gently, Len pulling himself up this way as he really had no idea how to even survive on his own right now.

''Ugh I hate how helpless I'm becoming…'' Len sighed as he could see the older male pulling up his chair once the boy was back in his own chair next to him. Kaito just smirked at him as he started the car back up, the rain almost having stopped by now.

''I like it, you're so cute and now you can't tell me no when I want to help you.'' The blue haired male smirked as he grabbed the wheel with both hands, about to drive off as Len let out a small chuckle.

''You know your dick it still out, right?'' The boy said with a smile as Kaito froze for a second at this, not even having thought about this anymore as he only now noticed how his pants weren't zipped up.

''Y-yes of course.'' He muttered while letting out an uncomfortable laugh that was clearly fake. The boy just let out an even harder chuckle as he could tell Kaito was lying, the man now closing up his pants. He just ignored the blonde as he started the car as he didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

'' _Rin, Len, come down for a moment!'' The pink haired female yelled up the stairs, her wife standing next to her with a big smile on her face. They could hear they kids stumping around in the house before coming in view, almost running down the stairs with exited looks on their faces._

'' _What, what?'' Rin almost shouted, knowing that if her mother would call them down it would only be for something special. It was already the end of December too, close to their eleventh birthday and Christmas. This could only mean they were about to get some super awesome present._

'' _Come over here and sit down on the couch for me.'' Luka said with a gentle smile. Rin was a little disappointed to see the living room empty. The two did as they were told as they sat down on the soft pillows of the couch, the blonde girl still a little let down by the bare room they were faced with._

'' _Now you still remember that your teacher's dog just had puppies right?'' The turquoise haired female started, now sitting in front of the two to get to their eye level. She could see the two widening their eyes as their mouth also fell open. There was a special kind of glint in their pupils as the girl couldn't stop smiling._

'' _D-does that mean-!'' Len said with great enthusiasm as he was stopped but a small squeak like bark filling the room, his breathing stopping in his throat all of their eyes shot up to find the source of the noise. Luka walked back into the room from behind the kitchen counter with a small corgi puppy in her arms, the animal looking up at her while letting out small barks._

'' _Doggy!'' Rin shouted loudly as she almost run up to her mother, pulling up her hands to grab the small animal. The pink haired female didn't let her though, pulling her arms up as well to keep the puppy within a save range from her overly excited daughter._

'' _You can pet her but only if you promise me to be careful with her.'' Luka said with a strict voice, the girl immediately shutting her mouth and putting her arms down. She nodded as she looked her mother in the eye, showing how serious she was. ''Good.''_

'' _Yay!'' Rin said with a calmer but still excited voice. Her mother put the small puppy down on the floor as the girl reached out to pet the soft fur. The boy also walked over to do the same, also trying to act calm even though the twin was obviously thrilled to finally be having a pet. They had been whining for months about one as their teacher had already shown pictures of his own dog that was pregnant at the time._

'' _Now all there is left to do is to pick a name, what do you guys think will suit a cute girl like her?'' Miku said once they were all sitting on the floor around their newest and youngest family member._

'' _Miki!'' Len said with a big smile as he looked at the turquoise haired female. ''Because she has the same color eyes like you mom!''_

'' _Is that so?'' Miku said with a smile as she looked at the puppy, it indeed having the same color iris as she did. ''Miki it is then.''_

* * *

''So my mom just called,'' Kaito said as he walked into the living room with groceries, putting the bags down in the kitchen. Len was sitting on the couch watching some TV as this was really the only thing he could do, moving and walking around was becoming too troublesome. ''She and my dad are leaving for a trip on the fifteenth of March…''

''Oh…'' Len muttered as he already knew what this meant. He could see Kaito walking over to him as he sat down on the couch next to the blonde. He smiled weakly at him as he pulled an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close.

''Yeah, they had planned this trip for over a year ago already so they completely forgot about telling us. But because of that they want us to come and visit them a last time before they leave so they can say goodbye to that baby belly of yours.'' Kaito said with a smile as he lightly booped the blonde on the nose. Len let out a small chuckle at this as he turned to face the blue haired male.

''But Yukari said we shouldn't leave town four weeks before the due date.'' He said as the blue haired male shrugged.

''I know but it's only one day, we'll be back before you know it. I don't think it will be a problem, everything has been going smoothly, right?'' Kaito said as he kissed the boy's cheek, Len nodding as he knew he was right.

''Okay.''

* * *

''How did they get away with all that?! How did the cops just suddenly drop the case?!'' Meiko shouted as the silver haired female let out a harsh sigh.

''Oh my _fucking_ god Meiko!'' She shouted as the brown haired female was a little shocked by this, the woman never raising her voice. ''If you say one more thing about Kaito and his stupid boyfriend I will shut you up myself! You've had your fun long enough, it's time to put it to rest!''

''I-I ehm…'' Meiko muttered as she suddenly didn't know what to do with herself.

''Just move on already, there are more guys out there you know?'' Haku said as she moved herself from her comfortable chair over to the couch where the brown haired female was now sitting at. She was about to put an arm around the female's shoulders as Meiko suddenly stood.

''No!'' She shouted once more. ''I'm getting what I want!''

''Oh god…'' Haku muttered as she watched how the brown haired female ran off.

* * *

''How does it look?'' Len asked with hesitation as he walked into the living room, feeling all eyes on him. His mothers were sitting there as well for Kaito, all of them staring at him in awe as he was wearing his suit. It was a standard white suit with a yellow bowtie, Kaito wearing the same kind of suit but with a blue bowtie.

''You look amazing.'' Kaito said with a gentle voice as he stood. He looked the blonde up and down as Len was surprised how well his tummy was hidden by the fabric. At thirty-one weeks his stomach was starting to look pretty big, the suit being tailored for his exact measurements.

''Thanks.'' Len said as he could feel the older male's arms wrap around him, hugging him close to his chest. ''I never thought we would get married like this…''

''Like this?'' Len wondered out loud as he didn't really understand what the older male was getting at.

''Well, once we got our relationship going and all I always thought I wanted to get married someday but I never thought it would be like with you having this big belly and all. I like this twist though, I don't mind it at all.'' The blue haired male said with a smile as he kissed Len's forehead.

''It's funny to even think about how you always hated kids and now you're having one. I wonder what kind of adventure that's going to be.'' Luka spoke as Kaito was surprised to hear this. The blue haired male gave the boy in front of him a strange look as Len let out a sigh.

''You never told me you didn't like kids…'' He said as the blonde pulled the man's arms off him, sitting down on the couch next to them. Kaito quickly sat down too as he couldn't help but to have a small smirk on his face, was he about to learn once again something new about Len?

''Well, I just… I have no idea how to talk or act around them.'' The boy admitted as Kaito let out a small chuckle.

''Don't worry, I bet once you have your own that's all going to change pretty quickly. You don't really have a choice anymore then.'' The blue haired male said as Len could hear his mothers chuckling lightly in the background.

''I know.'' Len said with a small smile as he was sure of that already. And just like Kaito said, he wasn't about to have a choice. This baby was going to come into their life's and there wasn't a thing he was going to do to stop that.

''Enough talking, we're about to be late. And we can't have that, not on your own wedding!'' Miku said with a big smile as she stood from her seat. All of them stood as well as they walked out of the house, Len wanting to get into Kaito's car only to be stunned that there was a limousine now standing in front of their house. The blonde was still too stunned and looking at it that he didn't even notice the blue haired male pulling him in by the arm. Only once they sat down Len came to his senses, blinking a few times before smiling widely and hugging his soon to be husband.

''H-how did you…'' Len muttered as he was at loss for words.

''I didn't, it was a surprise from your parents but I guess you were too dazed to notice that.'' The older male said as he pulled the blonde on his lap. ''It's still an hour drive and nobody can see us here, so don't expect to get out of this in one piece.''

''S-shut up!'' Len giggled as he could feel the older male's tongue around his neck and ear, his body already getting hot in this suit. ''We c-can't!''

''Yes we can.'' Kaito chuckled as he grabbed the boy's legs, quickly placing him on the seats underneath him as there was more than enough space anyway. Len's face flushed as he could feel a hand on his cheek, opening his eyes as he could see the older male's dark blue eyes staring into his own.

''I do have beautiful wedding vows for you already planned but I wanted to tell you something before we are around people all the time again.'' The older male said as Len's smile fell, feeling his cheeks heating up even more as he stared into the man's eyes.

''W-what?'' Len muttered as he didn't completely understand.

''It's just… I have no idea how to describe my feelings for you. The vow I made can only tell you a small fraction of how strong my love burns for you deep down in my heart. I... With you, I can smile for no reason, even if I have a crappy day you make everything okay. I have no idea how you do it but you do it. I've never felt like this for anybody else, you made me completely bad shit crazy for you, and you're the only one to blame for that.'' The man said as Len's eyes got more and more watery with each word he spoke, the tears rolling down his cheeks as there was still a smile planted on his face. He couldn't find the air to tell Kaito that he loved him just as much too, it was like his lungs were out of air and Kaito had taken it all from him. He almost felt like he was getting high on love, and Kaito was all to blame, not Len.

* * *

''Come in, come in!'' Akane said as she held the door of her house open for the two. Len walked in first with a slightly slower pace as his tummy was really getting the best of him now, and at almost thirty-nine weeks pregnant it wasn't a surprise. The way he was moving almost couldn't be called walking anymore but more so waddling around.

''Oh my look at you! Your belly has grown so much!'' The female said once the two males were inside. Len smiled slightly at her as he took off his coat, Kaito was standing behind him as he grabbed the coat out of the blonde's hands.

''I guess it has…'' Len said with a weak smile as he actually wasn't sure if he was ready for something like this yet. He and Kaito made sure everything was ready in their house, the baby room was all set up as well for the car-seat that was already installed and ready to go. Really the only thing they were still waiting for was the baby and Len was getting more and more anxious about the delivery.

They walked into the living room as Len walked straight for the comfortable couch, his legs almost giving out as he couldn't take the weight of the baby anymore. He really just wanted that thing out of him already, even though he was scared of the birth Yukari had made sure she would do anything necessary to make the blonde feel as little pain as possible. This made him feel a little bit better. Kaito had also ensured him that he'd be there throughout the whole thing, which was a big comfort too.

''So,'' The blue haired male's mother said as they all sat down in the living room where Len had already seated himself. ''How's everything been going?''

''It's… Bearable.'' Len said as he looked at Kaito, who was weakly smiling at him.

''I see. Well I didn't expect much else since it's almost time for the baby to come out anyway. What's the exact date again?'' Akane spoke with a gentle voice as she knew how hard pregnancy was, especially the last few weeks.

''The 26th of March.'' Kaito answered when Len didn't. The blonde was looking down as he let out a harsh sigh, putting his hand on his stomach as he could feel that familiar sting travel through his abdomen.

''You okay?'' The blue haired male asked as he slowly grabbed the boy's hand, Len snapping out of his trance and looking up at this.

''Y-yes, it just another one of those cramps.'' The blonde said as Kaito pulled his arm around Len, hugging him close.

''Those you had before?'' The blue haired male wondered out loud as Len nodded, his body starting to tremble a little as he let out a few harsh breaths. ''Concentrate on your breathing, remember what Yukari told-''

''Yes, yes, I remember! This isn't the first time, I know that to do Kaito!'' Len snapped as he interrupted the blue haired male. Kaito let out a small sigh as he nodded, weakly smiling at the blonde as he knew he was probably acting a little too overprotective. He just couldn't help it, he felt so powerless seeing his husband like this.

''Okay…'' Kaito muttered as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. He could hear the blonde give out a few more harsh breaths before his body stopped trembling, finally calming down as the cramps went away.

''Does this happen often?'' Akane asked after this as Kaito could see her face looked a little shocked.

''Ehm, it does… For the past few weeks it's been going on actually. Yukari said it's completely normal though.'' The blue haired male decided to add as he didn't want his mother worrying about it.

''…You do realize it's a big risk coming here with this happening right? My doctor didn't even let me leave the house the last few weeks.'' Akane said as she looked at the blonde with concern in her eyes.

''We know…'' Len muttered. ''But we couldn't really not have come since the baby will be here once you get back from your trip.''

''You should have said something, I'm sure we could have come to your house.'' The woman said as Kaito let out a small sigh, Len looking down with a somewhat guilty expression.

''We know, but Len felt trapped inside the house since with all this happening he hasn't been able to go outside… We just wanted a change of scenery.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the blonde's hand, Len looking to the side as he knew this wasn't the smartest decision he'd made.

''I understand but…'' Akane muttered as she didn't know how to end her sentence.

''Where is dad?'' Kaito wondered as he wanted to change the topic of their uncomfortable conversation badly.

''He's still at work. He'll be back at seven.'' Akane muttered as her mind just couldn't think of anything but the baby. ''He'll also pick up Akaito and Rin from the station.''

''Okay, that's good.'' Kaito said awkwardly as he looked at his phone, it being around five in the afternoon. ''Why don't we start prepping some stuff for dinner?''

''Sure, why not?'' The red haired woman said as she walked into the kitchen. Kaito could clearly tell his mother was a big fan of the whole deal that Len was here even since he was thirty-nine weeks pregnant. Which wasn't a surprise but he didn't just want to leave the blonde home, he felt so bad for him. He tried to stay home as much as possible but even that also made him a little insane, knowing that if this is what he felt Len must have it ten times worse. He couldn't just not have gone, this was the only exciting thing Len was going to experience in his last few weeks of having a big tummy. After that it probably wasn't going to be much better, a baby takes up a lot of time and energy.

''Kaito?''

''Y-yes?'' The blue haired male snapped out of his train of thought as he turned to his husband, the blonde looking a little anxious.

''Are you okay? You haven't moved yet.'' He said as Kaito let out a short fake chuckle. He petted the boy's head as he gave him a quick kiss to distract him.

''Of course, I'm just going over to the kitchen now. You can stay here if you want.'' Kaito said as he got up, wanting to walk off but feeling a hand grabbing his.

''No, I want to help too.'' The blonde said with a determent voice. He already felt helpless enough, he didn't also want people taking care of him here. He wanted to do something productive too.

''Okay.'' The blue haired male said with a now genuine smile as he also grabbed Len's other hand, helping him off the couch this way. He gently pulled the blonde with him to the kitchen as Len was walking pretty slowly. Kaito didn't find this odd as his stomach was two or maybe even three times the size of his head right now. That weight must be pretty heavy.

''Let's start by just cutting everything into small pieces.'' The red haired female spoke as she could see the two now slowly making their way into the kitchen. Kaito nodded as Len immediately leaned himself against the counter, clearly tired but still determent to do something useful.

After this the evening went by pretty quickly, Len not having said much more and Kaito also not noticing the blonde having any more cramps. And if he did, he sure knew how to hide it. The cooking went smoothly and the others arrived just before dinner was done. Everything was going well until all of them were sitting at the table, eating dinner and talking loudly.

''Len?'' The blonde girl called out to her brother as Len tensed up, causing him to drop his utensils. He looked up to his sister with a weak smile as Kaito could tell he was trembling.

''Are you okay?'' The blue haired male asked with great worry as the blonde didn't look too good either, his face had gone almost white and his cheeks were a little flushed.

''Ehm…'' By the way Len had trouble answering the question Kaito could already tell something was very wrong. He put his own cutlery down as he stood from his chair, gently but quickly grabbing the boy's hands as he pulled him up too. Without saying another thing he pulled Len into the hallway, out of ears reach for everyone to hear as the blue haired male knew the boy wasn't going to tell the truth while everyone was listening to him.

''Please tell me honestly, are you okay?'' Kaito asked with worry in his voice as he could feel the blonde's still trembling hands in his own. There was a small silence in which Len let out a small breath, shaking his head.

''I… My stomach…'' Len muttered as Kaito gently pulled the boy to his chest.

''I'm sorry but we're going home. I don't want anything happening while we're out here.'' The male said as he knew the boy wasn't a fan of this idea, this was the whole reason he'd kept silent about it in the first place. But it was too much of a risk to stay here, at least two hours away from home. Yukari might not be able to make it in time if something happened.

''Okay…'' Len muttered as Kaito let go of him. ''I'm sorry...''

''Don't.'' Kaito said as he put a finger against the boy's mouth. ''This is nothing you have control over.''

Len stared into the blue haired male's eyes as he looked like he was about the cry any minute now. They had to get home before Len would break completely, the pregnancy was not just eating away at his energy but also his emotional state. Staying calm and acting normal weren't things that came easily anymore for the blonde. Kaito knew this and therefor he felt like he had to make sure Len was in a comfortable environment at all times.

''Sorry but we've got to go home…'' Kaito said as he walked back into the living room. The people at the dinner table all nodded in agreement as no one seemed to be surprised by the two leaving early. The older male didn't say another word as he just waved at everyone, walking back into the hallway. He could see the boy already pulling his coat around his shoulders, Kaito walking over and helping him with the last part.

As they walked to the car they didn't speak, Kaito knew Len wasn't in the mood for talking. They sat down in the car as Kaito gave the boy a quick kiss before riding off, wanting to let him know that he wasn't mad. He wasn't sure what was going on in the boy's mind right now so he just wanted to be safe. He pushed his key into the slot as he turned it, the engine of the car turning on at this. The blue haired male drove off with a not too quick pace as he didn't want to make the boy's cramps even worse by just speeding off. He wanted to get home as soon as possible but he couldn't take the risk now.

Kaito suddenly noticed how the radio was playing some soft music in the background, a sound he hadn't heard the whole half an hour they were driving already as he was just too focused on his husband and the speed at which the car was driving.

''H-mng…'' Len let out the smallest noise as Kaito's ears almost grasped onto the sound, his eyes snapping towards the blonde next to him.

''Are you okay?'' Kaito asked as he made sure to keep his eyes at the road again, the stupidest thing he could do right now is get them killed because he wasn't paying attention where they were going.

''O-of course I'm not…'' Len muttered. ''But we can't do anything about it, just keep driving.''

''Okay…'' Kaito said with great reluctance as he reached out to let his hand slide through the blonde hair, he couldn't stand to see the boy suffering knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

''I'm sorry that I was so pushy with wanting to go today. We shouldn't have…'' Len muttered almost underneath his breath. Kaito let out a sigh as he let the hand that was in the boy's hair slide down to caress Len's cheek.

''Don't say that. I'm sure that my parents were very happy to see you a last time with your baby bump.'' The blue haired male spoke with a small chuckle in his voice. Len let out a small laugh too as Kaito could feel a smaller hand against his own, the blonde leaning into his touch.

''Okay.'' Len said with a happier tone. There was another small silence before Kaito could feel the blonde's grip on his hand tightening, gripping his hand as the older male knew this was another cramp that the boy was having.

''I wish I could take some of that pain for you…'' Kaito muttered as the blonde didn't answer to this. He didn't find this odd until it had been almost five minutes and the gripping still hadn't reduced. ''Len?''

''I-I…'' The blonde breathed out with a shaky voice, this didn't sound right at all. Kaito frowned as he turned his head to look at the boy, shocked by what he saw. His eyes widened as he felt time slowing down for that split second that he could see it all happening. Kaito didn't say another word as he drove off and quickly parked the car in a nearby area, this being an empty patch of dirt about ten feet off the road. It was dark as and there was no one else here but Kaito didn't care, he couldn't keep on driving.

''K-Kaito…'' Len was breathing heavily as the older male looked at the boy with a slight distressed expression, he couldn't control himself right now. He stared down at the boy's pants as he could see a big wet spot on them as he really hoped it wasn't what he thought his was.

''Did you..?'' The older male wondered as he couldn't finish his question.

''W-wet myself? I wish…'' Len muttered as his breathing only sped up. He reached out for the older male's hand as he tightly grabbed onto it, squeezing it tightly as his face contorted into a painful expression.

''Len, I think it's better if you at least sit in the back. We have more space there.'' Kaito muttered as this was the most logical thing he could think of right now. Len just nodded as Kaito quickly made his way out of his seat, he almost ripped the doors of the car open on the other side as he grabbed the blonde in his arms before Len could make a move to step out of the car. Len didn't seem to mind as he was too busy with the pain he was in, letting the older male put him on the back seats so he could fully lie down.

''I'm gonna call Yukari.'' Kaito said with a nervous voice as he didn't wait for an answer, he was more just announcing it. He pulled out his phone as he ringed the woman up, putting it on speaker as he put the phone down next to the blonde. While Kaito was waiting for the female to answer he pulled the backrest of the backseats down, this way creating more space so Len had more room to breathe.

''Hello?'' Yukari's voice sounded happy and cheerful like always as she finally answered, Kaito's eyes getting big as he grabbed the phone.

''H-hey! Ehm, we've got a situation, how do I put this… Len's in labor.'' Kaito said with a tense tone.

''Are you sure this time?'' Yukari wondered.

''Y-yes we're sure, his water already broke.'' He said with certainty as he only now realized the blonde was still wearing the wet pants.

''Oh my, we'll I'll be right there!'' Yukari said as she was about to end the call if it weren't for the blue haired male interrupting her.

''W-well about that… We're kind of, not at home right now. Actually I'm not sure where we are exactly. And I don't think we can get home on time…'' He muttered as he knew this was the worst kind of situation to be in.

''…I see.'' Yukari said as Kaito could hear the disappointment in her voice. ''So what's your idea?''

''I… I'll deliver the baby, while you give me instructions through the phone.'' Kaito said as he didn't understand how that just came out of his mouth. How the fuck was he going to do this? He had slight knowledge of the process of birth with females, but not with men! How was this supposed to work?!

''I'm afraid we don't have another option.'' Yukari said. ''Can you put the phone somewhere where you both can hear me?''

''Yes.'' Kaito said as he put the phone down next to the blonde again, Len not looking too good as Kaito felt really bad for him right now. He pulled his hands to the blonde's face as he kissed him lovingly, feeling the heat of the boy's face against his own cheeks.

''I'm so sorry about this, but I'm going to make sure everything is going to be more than fine.'' Kaito said with an honest voice as he could see the boy nodding, his face looking like he was already exhausted as he was breathing heavy.

''Okay now, do you have enough lighting?'' Yukari asked as the older male turned on the car lights that were on the celling, hoping to get some more light in there.

''I have as much light as I can manage.'' The older male said.

''Is Len still dressed? If so, the pants and underwear must be off. If you're wearing a coat put it over his legs to make sure he isn't cold.'' Yukari said as Kaito liked how detailed the female's orders were. He was sitting in the door opening of the car at the blonde's feet as he reached out to pull the boy's pants off. After this his underwear as Kaito felt a little weird having to do this but this was the last of his worries at the moment. He took off his coat as he pulled it over the boy's legs, seeing Len looking at him with a small smile.

''If that's done it's time to check how dilated he is.'' Yukari spoke as Kaito took a deep breath, this was really all about to happen. He had seen the blonde in many different embarrassing ways before but this was a whole new level, he just had to make sure he didn't make it worse for the boy than it already was.

''How do I know if he's ready?'' Kaito asked as he opened the boy's legs, not sure if he could be surprised or not to see that his anus was already spreading open out of its own. This had to be a normal reaction to the process of delivery but it was a thing that Kaito had never seen before. He needed to act normal and stay relaxed.

''Kaito…'' The older male snapped his eyes towards the boy's face as Len's legs were over his shoulders. ''This is… I'm sorry for anything in advance…''

''Stop it.'' Kaito said as he only now noticed that he was behaving the way that made the blonde even more uncomfortable. ''We're going to deliver this baby together, okay?''

''Okay…'' Len said as his cheeks flushed a little, feeling the older male's hands on his as he couldn't be more humiliated at the moment. He was happy it was only Kaito who was here.

''Can you find the opening of the womb? To find it you can gently push a finger in, it should be right after the prostate.'' Yukari said as Kaito let out a small sigh, getting to his senses as he needed to be fully focused right now. He stuck his finger inside of the blonde as the lose walls of the insides of Len were not something Kaito was used to, it felt like there was too much room almost. He curled his finger as he could feel it suddenly slipping into an opening, this quite unexpected as he could also see the blonde's face change into a more uncomfortable expression as he let out a small gasp.

''S-sorry!'' Kaito quickly said as he didn't move though, he was where he needed to be. Len shook his head as he seemed to slightly relax.

''It's fine, it doesn't hurt.'' Len said with a determined voice as he just wanted this baby out of him.

''Now if you can put two fingers in and spread them all the way without having to use force it's about ten centimeters.'' Yukari spoke as Kaito wasn't sure what this meant but trying it anyway, she was the expert. He moved his hand as he pushed his fingers in, stretching them around the opening of the womb as he watched the blonde's expression carefully. Len didn't seem to feel any more pain of this as he was more so still in pain from the contractions he was having.

''Okay that's possible, and then what?'' Kaito wondered out loud.

''Then it's time to push.'' Yukari said as Kaito could see the blonde's face almost turn white, his eyes getting big. The older male pulled his hand back as he leaned in to Len's face once more, kissing him gently. He wanted so badly for this to go right and he couldn't be more nervous but he did know one thing: Len had it much worse. He needed to calm him down and act like he was fine, even though he was freaking out from the inside.

''Okay, I guess that's what's about to happen…'' Kaito announced to Yukari as he stared into the eyes of the blonde.

''Len,'' Yukari spoke as the blonde almost tensed up at his name being called. ''You can push just at feeling whenever it feels right, okay? It's Kaito's job to make sure you stop pushing when he can see the head. At that point you need to give very light and slow pushes.''

''O-okay, I'll try.'' Len said as his voice was so breathless it almost wasn't audible. Kaito weakly smiled at the blonde as Len's face turned into a more painful one, his eyebrows squinted down while his teeth were tightly pressed against each other. This lasted for about three seconds as he relaxed once more, letting out harsh breaths while doing so as Kaito looked down, making sure he was doing the only thing that he should be doing, watching for the baby's head that was.

''A-ahhaa… T-this s-… Sucks!'' Len groaned out in pain as he gave another harsh push, Kaito wanting to help the blonde but he was powerless. There really was nothing he could do right now…

''O-oh! Len stop!'' Kaito said a little hastily as he could suddenly see a small skin colored lump appearing in view, this had to be the baby's head.

''Okay Len, now it's very important that you gave small pushes or else you could tear yourself open. Kaito it's your job to help ease the baby out, you understand?'' Yukari's voice sounded a little different as she was probably very nervous as well but trying to hide it.

''Y-yes!'' Kaito said anxiously as he took a quick look at the blonde, desperately wanting to grab his hand and hug him but not being able to do so. He had more important things to be doing…

He looked down as he could hear the boy give out small fast breaths, seeing the head very slowly moving and inching its way out.

''A-ahhh…. F-fuck! Fuck, _fuck_ this hurts!'' Len cried out in pain as Kaito could see his hands we grabbing the fabric of the chairs so hard it almost ripped. Kaito felt so bad for the boy but he couldn't help him…

''U-ughh, I-I fucking… Ha-te this!'' Len cried out once more as Kaito could see the head now poking out, at least what seemed to look like a head. He couldn't stand it any longer to see the poor boy in pain as he didn't even know how he managed to do it but reached out, wanting to grab the head. Instead this created more space for the baby to glide through as Len made a scary high pitched sound, the baby just slipping right out as Kaito had no idea what just happened. It was like the baby just let himself out!

The moment Kaito could feel the baby in his arms it started crying, the noise filling the air being the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. His face turned from its confused one into a big smile, only being able to let out small gasps as his eyes filled with tears. He quickly pulled himself over to the blonde as he put the baby down on Len's chest, seeing the boy's face had the same expression on it. They were just staring at the still bloody baby as Kaito quickly pulled off the sweater he was wearing, wrapping the baby in it as he didn't want the newborn to get sick.

''Oh my god…'' Kaito muttered after a few seconds of no talking, just the baby crying being the only noise as the two looked at each other in awe. ''We have a baby…''

''Yes…'' Len said with a wide smile as he looked down at the newborn. ''Is it-''

''A girl.'' Kaito said as he already knew what the blonde was going to ask. He leaned in, careful to not squish the baby as he kissed Len with great passion. Right now he felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his life, nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
